Ukitake's Christmas Delivery Service
by UNseated4TH
Summary: Christmas is near and everyone is celebrating! Even Aizen is getting into the spirit of the season. But when Ichigo is dragged into a Seretei xmas delivery service with Ukitake, the quiet holiday he wanted with family and friends wont be so..NOW COMPLETE
1. This was NOT in the job description

_**It's nearly Christmas time and everyone is celebrating! Even Aizen is getting into the spirit of the season. But when Ichigo is dragged into a "Soul Society Christmas delivery service" with none other than Ukitake, the quiet holiday he had been planing with his family and friends isn't going to be so…**_

**Charliechick Note: Heyy everyone! Here is the first chapter of the Christmas Saga I have been planing! I would like to dedicate this story to anyone who has read, faved, reviewed or subscribed to myself or my stories over this year. I would also like to dedicate it to anyone who is new to my writing and has just clicked on this story out of curiosity. This story will not disappoint, so enjoy it ;)**

**Chapter One: This was NOT in the job description**

**November 27th**

**Name:** Ichigo Kurosaki

**Age:** 16

**Occupation:** Student/Shinigami

Ichigo sighed contentedly as he lazily flopped back on his bed. The semester was over. Finally. No more all-important-end-of year exams. No more heavy revision and late night cramming. No more aching hands from extensive in-class essays. No more brain strain. He checked his cell phone and gave a small smile. No orders of hollows either. For the first time in he didn't know how long, he could simply relax and do nothing. It was just under a month until Christmas, and he couldn't possibly think of a better way to spend it. He could peacefully laze and quietly celebrate with his friends and family, without any bothersome commitments.

Or so he thought.

CRASH!

Completely jerking out of his stressless stupor and taken by surprise, Ichigo practically tumbled out of bed, covers and all. Movement came from downstairs and he leapt up off the floor, out of his room and fell down the stairs, the ultimate picture of idiotic calamity. Quickly picking himself up off the floor, Ichigo drew in a deep breath and quietly scurried into the general direction of which the sound had come, almost slamming into the wall, before tripping over one of Yuzu's plushies in his haste.

It was most likely a robber breaking in. Karin was out playing soccer, Isshin was at a conference, Yuzu was at a friends place, and none of them would be back until much later. After much clumsiness and prolonged stumbling, Ichigo carefully and quietly approached the lounge room, from which the source of the noise had come. He grabbed a nearby stool of his father's as a potential weapon if need be—it was only a crook, so there was no need for Zangetsu—and switched on the light, weapon of mass chaos prepared.

What he wasn't prepared for however, was the Santa suit-clad, white haired entity of whom was standing in the middle of his lounge room. A torrent of soot, dust and debris formed a messy trail between the fireplace and the Santa-man.

"What in the_ world_?" Ichigo simply dropped his weapon.

'Santa' smiled and walked over to Ichigo.

"Hi there Ichigo!" he said.

"Uhh…Hi Jyushiro…" said Ichigo with a blank look on his scowling face. _What in the world is he doing here and dressed like _that_?!_

There was a pause, before 'Santa' laughed nervously. "Who is this 'Jyushiro' you speak of?"

"Well Santa, aren't you supposed to know everything? And I could have sworn you would have looked much older and weren't so damn thin…"

There was a pause.

"Ooh, nice socks," said 'Santa', cheerfully looking down at the toe socks on Ichigo's feet.

"I know that's you, Jyushiro," Ichigo stated.

There was another pause before the fake Santa gave in.

"Blast!" he said. "And it works on Zaraki every year!"

"You know, I don't mind you coming over and all…but why the Santa costume? And you really didn't need to go as far as coming down the chimney either…that's just creepy. Heck, I didn't even know we _had _a chimney…" said Ichigo, as he eyed the fireplace. "And it's probably not good for you either…" he added, as Ukitake gave a small cough.

"Well," said Ukitake smiling. "It's nearly Christmas you see, and I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well…you've done your job…I'm surprised," said Ichigo honestly.

There was a long pause.

"Uhh…is that all?" asked Ichigo. "Do you always go around dropping in on people and surprising them like this around Christmas?"

Ukitake laughed. "Not usually until the day is closer. There's a lot of work that goes into it, actually. I enjoy it though. Except the beard, the beards annoying…" he then proceeded to remove the fake beard and discard it onto the couch. "But the real reason I am here is to ask a favour of you, Ichigo."

"Hmmm…" said Ichigo. "And what is that?"

"You see," began Ukitake. "Every year it is a tradition for me to wear this Santa suit and travel throughout the Soul Society delivering gifts, cards, and other greetings in the month leading up to Christmas. But I can't do all of it on my own. Each year I have a helper who accompanies me and does some delivering of their own."

Ichigo wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "Go on…"

Ukitake continued. "This year however, _no one_ has volunteered…"

"Why don't you ask one of those third seats of yours?" suggested Ichigo. "I'm sure they'd jump at the chance to help you out."

Ukitake smiled once again. "You're right, Ichigo. But they are already busy. Kiyone is cooking and Sentarou is decorating, and they can't be in two places at once, now can they?"

"Are you sure no one else has volunteered?" asked Ichigo.

"No, I'm afraid they haven't," said Ukitake, frowning.

_There's probably a reason_, thought Ichigo.

"Would you please volunteer Ichigo? Since its your first Christmas as a Shinigami and all." asked Ukitake, almost pleadingly.

_I KNEW this was coming. _Ichigo tried to think of any way to avoid the unwanted turmoil that was sure to press him if he accepted. Hadn't he only _just _gotten through the tedious work for the year? More work was the last thing Ichigo was in the mood for. He decided upon going about the nicest way of refusing.

"No."

"Aw, Please…?"

"Sorry, but no. There's other ways I want to spend Christmas."

"You'll get a cool present at the end."

"When I became a Shinigami, 'Santa's little helper' wasn't in the deal."

"Please, Ichigo…You're my last hope!"

"..."

"Come on, would you do it for me?…Please…"

Ichigo glared and tried not to look at Ukitake; he was doing the dreaded puppy-dog eyes.

_How does he expect me to say no to that face? Oh right, he doesn't…_Ichigo sighed. "Fine, I'll help you out with this little 'delivery service' of yours…but don't expect me to be as enthusiastic as you are."

The largest grin Ichigo had ever seen instantly split on Ukitake's face.

"Thankyou Ichigo! You're the best!" said Ukitake, grabbing Ichigo by the hands and spinning him around.

"Uhh…don't mention it…" said Ichigo, prying himself away from the older male.

"Work starts on the 1st of December," said Ukitake excitedly. "So in three mornings from now, I'll come and get you!"

"Yeah," said Ichigo, frowning. "Can't wait…"

"See you then!" Ukitake waved enthusiastically, and with a flash he was gone, leaving Ichigo simply standing blank-faced in the middle of the chimney-debris littered lounge room.

"What have I just gotten myself into?" he asked no one in particular.

**Name:** Ichigo Kurosaki

**Age:** 16

**Occupation:** Student/Shinigami/'Santa's little helper

**I have already planed out the entire story. It will be about 18 chapters long, and focus on many different loved and unloved pairings. Did you know that as I am typing this now, it is the 27th of October? I don't plan on posting this up for another month or so xD By then the entire story will probably be typed up and all I'll need to do is post one every day or two.  
We have a lot to look forward to in this story. Like my other Bleach stories, yes it will contain some insane crack, but I'll try to tone it down a little, as I have planned this as a structured story. But still be prepared for some crack here and there. And fluff. Yup, that's right, there will be attempts at fluff every so often.**

**Having said that, there will be quite a serious portion of the story as well, so something for everyone really.**

**So sit back, relax, review, fave, alert or whatever you do, and enjoy the story ;)**


	2. Once Upon a White Washed Desert

**Charliechick Note: Heyy guys! Thankyou to all who reviewed, 'tis really encouraging ;)**

**I know the Espada are supposed to be mostly dead, but you know what? It's fanfiction! And as the author I hereby revive them to partake in this story. Also, this story is based in the winter, so I know the winter war is supposed to be happening, but who cares? It's Christmas. Enjoy~!**

* * *

******Chapter Two: Once Upon a White Washed Desert**

**November 28th**

"Hmmm…"

The sound of someone deep in contemplation echoed throughout the bare white walls of Las Noches.

"Mmmmmh…"

Once again it sounded. The noise travelled throughout the vastness of the strange castle, bouncing and recoiling off the walls and ceilings, and into the ears of odd Shinigami-Hollow-like beings.

"It sounds like Aizen-Sama is thinking again…" frowned one who looked particularly spoon-like, whilst staring off in the direction of the immense throne room positioned about a kilometre away. The walls in Las Noches were not very soundproof.

If one were to venture into said throne room, they would encounter a brown-haired man clothed in white, sitting atop a large, towering throne. Those who knew this man called him Aizen. Those who knew and shared a close friendship with this man preferred to use the cheeky nickname 'Moonie' when in private company. However, the incident in how he obtained that nickname is a completely different story in itself. So we'll stick with the name 'Aizen' for now.

On with the story.

Some may have thought Aizen was revising battle plans in his head, or scheming further against the Soul Society. However, the issue that The Great Aizen was musing was in fact the swiftly approaching holiday season. It had quite snuck up on him in fact, and he was speculating on how to celebrate in the coming month.

Should he dress as Santa?  
No; that reminded him too much of an acquaintance in Seireitei…

Should he install mistletoe branches?  
Defiantly not. They had tried that in the Seireitei once, and he had experienced a very awkward encounter with none other than Gin.

Aizen sighed and scheduled a meeting with his Espada, Tousen and Gin for fifteen minutes time. That should be enough, he thought, for them all to wander over to where the meeting would take place. Aizen rose from his seat and began walking over to the meeting hall. Hopefully his subordinates would be able to come up with something plausible…

* * *

One of the annoying things about being near the conference hall when an almost instantaneous meeting was scheduled was having to sit and wait for everyone else's arrival. Especially when the only other individual in the entire room was Szayel Aporro.

Barrigan sat and nodded oldly as the insanely gay-looking Espada rambled on about clothing and new designs.

"I hear a member of your fraccion is designing something, Barrigan-San?"

"This is the first I've heard of it…" said Barrigan.

"I think it was that Cuulhorn guy…he was designing himself a Santa Baby costume from what I heard."

"That wouldn't surprise me," shuddered Barrigan. "I worry about that guy..."

The doors suddenly creaked open and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered, arguing about something or rather. Barrigan didn't hear exactly what was said, but he _did_ hear the words 'Yammy' and 'loincloth'.

_Hmmm…best not to eavesdrop, _he thought.

The remaining Espada then made an entrance, Starrk lazily trailing along behind.

It wasn't long before Gin entered, laughing annoyingly for some unknown reason, followed shortly by Tousen, whom had a 'Kick Me' sign stuck to his back.

Nnoitra happily complied.

Finally, The Great Aizen entered the room, making a big entrance as always, complete with unintentional fireworks, courtesy of Gin suddenly sticking a 'Bala Me' sign to Tousen's back and Yammy also happily complying.

Tousen wasn't very popular amongst the Espada. The only one in Las Noches who actually liked him was Wonderweiss, and he couldn't even speak coherently. Poor Tousen.

Once everyone was seated and Tousen had stopped smouldering, Aizen made his way to the front of the conference hall and began to speak.

"Good Morning, my Espada. You may be wondering why I have gathered you all here today."

There was a murmuring amongst the Espada, as they tried to decipher amongst themselves what the meeting might concern. Aizen waited patiently out the front of the room for them all to be silent.

Once the silence was obtained, Aizen continued, "I have gathered you all here today to discuss the very special day next month."

"You remembered my birthday!" cried Grimmjow, happily.

"Uhhh…no," said Aizen. "In fact, that's a day I'd rather forget…what I'm talking about is Christmas!"

On cue, the Espada all sighed and groaned, and Grimmjow pouted. Aizen's past Christmases had been, to say the least…memorable. And to make matters worse, this was the first year that The Great Aizen would officially be residing in Hueco Mundo, and the Espada could only shudder to think of what preposterous plans their great leader would dream up this year.

"So…" said Aizen. "Any suggestions?"

"How about we do nothing," suggested Starrk in a helpful tone.

Aizen laughed. "Very funny Starrk, but we can't go without celebrating! Where would the fun be in that?"

The Espada suppressed the urges to argue.

Then Gin spoke. "I have an idea, Aizen-Sama!"

"Enlighten us, Gin."

Gin laughed before proceeding. "We can play 'Secret Santa'!"

"What's that?" asked Grimmjow.

Gin suddenly pulled out a conveniently placed whiteboard, before proceeding to explain. "'Secret Santa' is where everyone has their name in a hat, and randomly selects another name—it can't be their own name—and they have to buy that other person a gift for Christmas! It's a lot of fun too."

"Hmmm…" said Aizen. "A very good idea indeed, Gin. I think we can sort something out…"

* * *

"FIVE GOLDEN THINGS~~!! Four coloured turds, Three gay bens, Two deadly lumps and Something is a Pear Tree~!!"

"Would ya shut up already, Baldie?!"

Shinji felt the familiar impact of a sandal connecting with his skull.

"Aww, but it's nearly Christmas Hiyori…"

"Its not _that_ close. Besides, you've been singing that stupid song all day _and_ getting the words wrong. It's gettin' on my nerves."

"Actually…" came Rose's voice from the corner, where he was reading a magazine, "Christmas is just under four weeks away."

"Ya see," said Shinji, turning to Hiyori. "It's close."

"I'll close you!" she shouted, coming after him with both her sandals.

"Eeep!" cried Shinji, running from the crazy girl and her instruments of torture.

"Want me to stop them?" asked Lisa, getting up from her seat.

"Nah," replied Kensei. "Just leave them be for now."

…

Two hours later, Hiyori had chased Shinji non-stop all around the warehouse. And they were _still going._

"I'm not givin' up, Baldie," shouted Hiyori as she swung her deadly weapons through the air.

Shinji felt and heard a 'whoosh' sound as one of her sandals missiled past his ear. It was then that he decided to choose a change of course in his running, and instead of running in a large warehouse circle once again, he scurried outside of the large building all together.

He instantly wished he had put on some warmer clothes. A cold winter was well on its way; it was raining and the biting cold easily blew through his thin clothing. He slowed down his pace slightly, only to have Hiyori quickly catch up with him and deal him a good few sandal slaps. However, she soon stopped.

"It's cold," she shivered.

"No kidding," responded Shinji, also shivering.

"The rain's really cold…" grumbled Hiyori, pulling the sleeves of her tracksuit jacket down over her hands.

Shinji looked up at the grey sky and watched the rain drift down.

_Wait, that can't be right_… he thought. _Rain doesn't drift._

"That's not rain, that's snow!" he said happily. "You see Hiyori, it's snowing! It _must _be nearly Christmas!"

For this, he earned another sandal slap to the head.

"It ain't snow until you can see it on the ground!" snapped Hiyori, before turning and heading back to the warehouse.

Shinji grinned. Come tomorrow, snow would be everywhere…

* * *

Aizen, Gin, Tousen, the Espada and Wonderweiss gathered around a table. In the centre, a container had been placed and all their names were within it

Aizen frowned. Originally, Wonderweiss had not been included in the activity, but Tousen had insisted on letting him join in, and Aizen had been obliged to comply. Stupid Wonderweiss. Stupid Tousen.

As such, it was Wonderweiss who got the first pick. He stepped over to the container and chose a name at random. Upon looking at the name, Wonderweiss didn't say anything, but rather smiled at Grimmjow. Aizen heard Grimmjow groan and curse his luck.

One by one, each of the Espada, Tousen and Gin selected a name from within the hat. With only one name remaining in the container, Aizen approached and withdrew it.

_Please not Wonderweiss, please not Wonderweiss,_ he thought. _Anyone but him…_

The Great Aizen turned over the piece of paper to see whom he had gotten.

Wonderweiss.

Drat.

Aizen sighed, turned to his subordinates.

"A shopping trip to the human world will be scheduled for around two weeks time." Aizen announced, making eye contact with each of his subordinates as he did so. "I trust you will all get something nice for whomever you buy for. Now that's enough meetings for today. You are dismissed!"

And with that, the Espada left the conference hall, excited discussing the upcoming shopping trip.

**November 29th**

"So…now that even Hiyori admits it's nearly Christmas, what do you suggest we do to celebrate?"

Shinji was addressing his fellow Vizards, over the sounds of the raging snowstorm outside.

"Something fun!!" suggested Mashiro.

"Hmmm…I've thought of something!" said Shinji. "How about we go around town, carolling from door to door."

There were mixed responses amongst the Vizards.

"That sounds great~!" said Mashiro.

"That sounds terrible…" responded Kensei.

"That's the dumbest plan you've ever come up with!" raged Hiyori.

"I personally don't care either way…" said Rose, the other Vizards murmuring in agreement.

"It's settled then," said Shinji. "Once it's a nice clear December day, we'll head out and go carolling!"

"Yay!" Mashiro cried happily.

Shinji was then ambushed by Hiyori and her shoes.

"You're not gonna make me do it," said Kensei.

"Oh really, Kensei…?" asked Mashiro.

All in all, the only ones who were completely happy with the carolling proposal were Shinji and Mashiro. The only ones who were completely unhappy were Hiyori and Kensei. Lisa, Hachi, Rose and Love were completely indifferent.

**December 1st**

The first rays of sunlight were still hours away from making their appearance, as a winter dawn descended upon Karakura town. Ichigo was comfortably snuggled up in his bed, closing his eyes and listened to the gale blowing outside. The people on the weather channel had forecast an unusually cold winter, and snow had fallen over the past few days. Ichigo was looking forward to going out and being able to enjoy it with his friends. However, he was not looking forward to his service with Ukitake. And neither had he remembered. In fact, he had found the entire situation so ridiculous he had dismissed it as a dream.

That's why he was completely and utterly astounded and alarmed to open his eyes and see Ukitake in his Santa hat and suit standing over him, smiling.

"WHAT THE?!"

Ichigo tumbled out of bed once again.

"Good morning Ichigo, rise and shine!" said Ukitake joyfully, pulling him up of the floor.

"Jyushiro…what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo, groggily.

"I'm here to get you, silly," replied Ukitake. "You're my helper, remember? Nice pyjamas by the way…"

Ichigo sighed. "So it wasn't a dream…" he said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" asked Ukitake.

"Oh, I said I remember!" said Ichigo. "Now I'll just get changed out of my pyjamas."

Ukitake laughed. "No need." And he whisked Ichigo away from Karakura town before he even had time to argue.

* * *

**Charliechick Note:** **I know that the school terms are probably off, but I'm just following how school around where I live runs. It fits the story better and it easier for me to write about. ;)**

**Also the reference to the name 'Moonie' is based on a collaboration between myself and my friend Rachi-Kun. If you want to read it it's on her account ;)**


	3. Pyjamas and Tights

**Charliechick Note: I would like to make a shout out to the following fanficers: Azelf1717, rachi-kun, Mysticerzengel, Begoshi, SingBenihime and amethyst Ichigo. Thankyou all for your reviews, they were wonderful. Faving and alerting are nice, but I love it when you take ten seconds out of your time to review your thoughts. Thankyou!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pyjamas and…Tights?**

**December 1st**

Ichigo was not impressed, nor dignified for that matter. As it was, he was standing in the middle of Seireitei in his pyjamas. His teddy-bear pyjamas. Orihime had seen them, thought they were cute and had gotten them for his birthday. And the reason why he was wearing them now? Orihime had come over to teach Yuzu how to cook (shouldn't it be the other way around?) the night before, and he had worn them in order to make her feel happy. Her happiness was granted successfully, and by the time late night had rolled around, Ichigo had completely forgotten he was wearing them. He had promptly fallen asleep in them, only to realise he was in them once again when Ukitake had pointed them out. To make matters worse, Ichigo had then been forcefully evicted from his bedroom and home by said Captain before he had even been given the chance to change. Which brings us to the current situation. Ichigo was not impressed at all.

A bald Shinigami came past and laughed. "Morning Ichigo. Nice pyjamas."

"Shut up, Ikkaku!" shouted Ichigo. "And don't you dare tell your captain about this! In fact I'd rather you not even mention to him that I'm here…"

_Waitasec…_thought Ichigo, _Why aren't I in my Shinigami clothing? …Hmmm…Must be an author flaw…_

Upon hearing Ichigo's great, deep intellectual thoughts, the author did indeed realise the flaw and abruptly mind-changed him into his usual Shinigami attire.

_That's more like it_, thought Ichigo.

He wasn't in these comfortable clothes for long, however.

"Come and get changed into your uniform, Ichigo!" said Ukitake, cheerfully taking Ichigo by the shoulder and leading him away.

"What? You mean there's a _uniform?!"_ Ichigo asked, trying to resist Ukitake's beckoning, horrified at the thoughts of what monstrosity he would be forced to wear.

"Of course there's a uniform!" said Ukitake, as he quite forcefully pulled Ichigo away to 13th division, far stronger than he appeared. "Come on, just wait 'till you see it…you'll love it~!"

…

Fortunately, the uniform didn't look quite like what Ichigo had expected it to. Unfortunately, it was a lot worse. Ichigo stood in front of the mirror, absolutely frozen in sheer mortification at the sight reflected before him.

"Uhhh…Jyushiro…?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"I'm not actually…going outside like this, am I?"

"Of course you are, silly! How else would you do the deliveries?"

"It's just that…" Ichigo pulled at the candy-cane striped tights on his legs. "I look like that freaking chick from _Alice in Wonderland…_"

Ukitake laughed. "If I had wanted you to look like Alice, I would have also supplied you with a pretty blue frock."

Ichigo shuddered at the thought. "I find these clothes uncomfortable."

"You'll get used to them," said Ukitake. "And then you'll love them."

Ichigo suppressed the urge to snort. It had been hard enough for Ukitake to actually force the hideous uniform onto him for one thing. After much pulling, pushing, shoving and gagging, Ukitake had finally given up on all bodily force and simply kidoed the outfit onto his helper, much to Ichigo's distaste. To contraire with Ukitake, Ichigo doubted he'd ever hold any affection for a costume that made him look like a cute little Christmas garden elf. Along with the tights, he was also adorned with bright red jester-like slippers which had little white puffs at the toes, tight red short-shorts with white lining that barely covered any of the tights, a tight, red and white lined skivvy, and to top it all off, a towering Santa hat. The outfit was so damn tight! Especially the tights!

_I think I now know why they call them tights…_thought Ichigo, being a genius.

When he gave it thought, the outfit would indeed look very cute on someone like Orihime or Rukia, or any other member of the female species whom wasn't excessively fat. But Ichigo was a guy. With another glance in the mirror, Ichigo instantly began yearning for his teddy-bear pyjamas.

"Are you ready?" asked Ukitake.

"For what?!" asked Ichigo.

Ukitake laughed, "For going out for a tour!"

"I don't need a tour!" protested Ichigo. "I know my way around the place already!"

"I'm giving you a tour anyway," said Ukitake. "I need to show you the key areas that our Christmas Delivery Service will operate in."

"Do I really have to wear these clothes?" whinged Ichigo.

"Yes!"

And before any further complaining could occur, Ichigo was removed from the building and out into the open Seireitei. It was here that Renji conveniently chose to walk past. Ichigo tried quickly hiding himself behind Ukitake before his friend could glance him in the ridiculous attire, but it was to no avail.

"Ahahahahahaha! Its that you Ichigo?! Are you trying to hide? I can see you! Hahahahaha!" he continued laughing.

"Now, now," said Ukitake, kindly. "It's only Ichigo's first day on the job, so be nice. I think he may be a bit shy…"

"I'm not shy!" objected Ichigo in retaliation.

"Then why are you trying to hide behind me?" wondered Ukitake.

"Because I didn't want this idiot to see me," stammered Ichigo, gesturing to Renji who was now on the ground in stitches.

"Man, oh man," cacked the lieutenant. "I haven't seen anything so ridiculous since the Shinigami Women's Association kidnapped Captain Kuchiki and dressed him up!"

He held up a photo of a very disgruntled looking Byakuya in a lolita-style maid's outfit. He looked kinda cute…well not in Ichigo's eyes, but still.

"Shhhh," said Ukitake. "Ichigo is shy, remember?"

"I AM NOT SHY!" shouted Ichigo, drawing attention to himself from the passing Shinigami, which included Kira and Hisagi.

"Nice outfit, Ichigo," said Hisagi. "Really brings out your eyes…"

"Shut up!" growled Ichigo. "It does NOT bring out my eyes!"

As the two walked away, Ichigo could have sworn he'd seen Kira laughing.

"On with the tour!" said Ukitake, enthusiastically, hauling an arm over Ichigo and pulling him onward. They soon arrived at the 4th division.

"What are we doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"Just follow me," replied Ukitake.

He led him into one of the 4th's function rooms, which appeared to be in a state of refurbishing.

"What's happening?" asked Ichigo, as a number of unseated officers marched past with a large Christmas-themed canvas.

"This will be the Christmas photo zone," replied Ukitake. "In a few days time, this room will be festively themed. It's going to look spectacular! It will be mostly run by 4th division, with anyone interested from other divisions helping out when they like."

"…Cool…I guess…" shrugged Ichigo.

"Ah, now here's our resident photographer, Lieutenant Kotetsu," said Ukitake, quickly pulling Ichigo close to him with one arm, and posing as Isane came by and snapped a shot of them.

_Great,_ thought Ichigo, _now there's a photo of me in these stupid clothes. At least I don't think the tights were in the frame…_

"So you're having fun being in charge of photography, I see," Ukitake said to Isane, as Ichigo shook him off.

"Yes," said Isane. "The proper photo sessions don't start for a few days, but I'm here to make sure the set up goes as planed. I've seen sketches of the final design, it will look great!"

"I'm sure it will," said Ukitake laughing. "I can't wait to see it."

"If you ever get the time, would you and Ichigo be able to come in for a few photo sessions?" Isane asked kindly.

Ichigo felt like screaming "NO!"

"We would be delighted," said Ukitake, smiling.

Ichigo scowled, but was then distracted by a crashing to his left. Isane quickly ended her conversation with them, to go and help whoever had just fallen.

"Are you okay, Hanatarou?" she asked. "You need to try not to be so clumsy, you might get hurt." She then helped Hanatarou up of the ground and came back to Ichigo and Ukitake.

"Hi Ichigo!" called Hanatarou as he walked past, almost slamming into a wall.

"Watch where you're going, Hanatarou," responded Ichigo.

"I worry about him sometimes," muttered Isane, shaking her head. "He will be moving from the photography department soon though, to help out with the Christmas cooking."

"He will be working with your sister Kiyone then," Ukitake noted.

"Yes," nodded Isane. "And his friend, Rin from the Department of Research and Development, so that's good for him. He is very excited."

As Isane and Ukitake continued to chat, Ichigo silently mourned for his own sanity.

…

The tedious morning continued, and Ukitake showed Ichigo around more of the Christmas grounds. The cooking site was in the 13th division kitchens, gift wrapping quarters were at 2nd and 5th divisions, and other professions were located elsewhere. There were also letter and package boxes positioned near every division, as well as places in lower Rukongai. The central Christmas unit was of course, 13th division.

"Ichigo," said Ukitake sometime in the afternoon. "Can I get you to go out to each of the delivery boxes and retrieve anything while I go through this paperwork?"

"Yeah, alright" said Ichigo, as he got up to leave.

He hadn't gone far from the 13th, when he met a friend.

"Ichigo! What in the Soul Society are you wearing?! That outfit looks ludicrous on you!"

"Why don't you try telling that to Jyushiro, Yumichicka?"

Yumichicka thought for a moment or so.

"Maybe you can ask Captain Ukitake to change it slightly…if you changed the shorts and tights for a pair of red and white skinny jeans, it could look quite nice."

It still wouldn't be something he'd like to wear, but Ichigo had to admit it would be a lot better than his current disaster.

"Thanks for the fashion advice," he said. "If I ask him nicely, hopefully he'll let me…Heck, I'd rather wear something different all together though."

"That can't be helped. But don't feel too bad about being the helper," said Yumichicka. "It's bound to happen to anyone at some point…" He then leant in and whispered, "Besides, last year it was Toushiro."

Ichigo had to try hard to suppress his laughter.

"Well…I have some stuff I need to do," he said. "See ya later, Yumichicka."

"Enjoy yourself~!"

"Shut up."

* * *

"So have you seen him?"

"Yes! He looked ridiculous."

"I saw him in his teddy pyjamas."

"I personally feel for him."

"That's because you were in his position this time a year ago, Captain. We were saying the same things about you too, you know."

"…"

The conversation between the four Shinigami was then interrupted, as the doors swung open and another walked in.

"You're late, Yumichicka," said Ikkaku, frowning.

"I prefer the term 'fashionably late,'" replied his friend, smiling. "I met up with Ichigo on the way"

Renji laughed. "Isn't it funny?"

"I feel sorry for him, actually," said Yumichicka.

"Likewise," said Hitsugaya, frowning.

"I haven't seen him yet," Rangiku sighed, pouting.

"You'll get your chance," laughed Renji. "It's hilarious."

"So…when do we go to the human world?" questioned Yumichicka.

"We'll be heading there on the 13th, and returning on the 17th," said Rangiku. "That gives us plenty of time for all our Christmas shopping, plus whatever Seireitei wants us to buy."

"Is there anyone else coming?"

"Rukia," said Renji. "And Captain Kuchiki seemed interested in coming just for a day…"

"And a few others may be joining, to buy general equipment of interest for their divisions," concluded Hitsugaya. "We should start getting organised…"

* * *

Ichigo finally re-entered 13th Division, slamming the door, leaning against the wall and panting. He let the red and white coloured messenger bag slip down his shoulder and drop to the floor, thanking the heavens that his little retrieving mission was over. It hadn't been long after he had crossed paths with Yumichicka that Lieutenant Yachiru had discovered him. She had then found it highly relevant to then go and alert her Captain of his presence, prior to chasing after him in hopes of candy.

Upon entering the Rukongai, a horde of drunks had sought game in stalking him, and upon re-entering the Seireitei he had to hide behind every corner in fear of Kenpachi whom was by now likely aware to be aware of him.

"That's all for today, Ichigo," came Ukitake's cheerful voice as he collected the messenger bag.

Ichigo quickly changed into sensible clothing, before taking an opportunity to laze about the 13th's common room.

"How was your day?" came a voice from beside him.

Ichigo turned to see Rukia sitting down on the empty sofa to his left.

"It's going to be a long month," he replied, looking out the window as light snow began to fall over the Seireitei.

* * *

**Charliechick Note: Hope you enjoyed ^.^**

**At the moment my dad keeps randomly cutting the power off… It's quite annoying, I was a way through writing a future chapter as well. Luckily however, that particular chapter has been the only one I've written down on paper, so I didn't really lose anything, it's just a pain to have to type it all up again. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only time the power was cut. Do you have any idea how awkward it is showering in the dark? The power was cut when I was right in the middle of washing my hair, and our bathroom has no windows. It was really awkward getting changed too…Having said that, I'd better hurry up and post this chapter, before the power goes out again xD**

**Review and Ukitake will give you a candy cane :3**


	4. Duties of the Helper

**Charliechick Note: Rin from the R&D department confuses me slightly. The name 'Rin' is a unisex name and Rin themselves is quite unisex looking. In the English dub of the Anime I have heard someone refer to Rin as a he although I heard somewhere that in the Japanese dub, Rin is a she. So I'm not entirely sure what to write him/her as, although for this story I may make Rin a girl for Hanatarou's sake ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Duties of the Helper**

**December 2nd**

_**Seireitei Today Dec 2nd**_

_Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki (pictured left, running from Lieutenant Yachiru) has been the latest victim to the charm of Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake and his Christmas Delivery Service. The striking human was sighted various times yesterday throughout both Seireitei and the Rukon District, sporting the usual helpers uniform after being transported from his home in Karakura town, and here to Soul Society.  
When questioned on this year's choosing, Captain Ukitake simply said, "Ichigo was my first choice and final hope for this years service. I am looking forward to working with him further."_  
_As many people see this as 'picking on the new kid,' others are interested in seeing how it will turn out. While Kurosaki may [arguably] not be as little or cute as last year's Captain Hitsugaya, he sure has potential. With determination to fulfil his given task strained across his handsome features, and the heart of his will reflected in his chocolate brown eyes, he will surely make an adequate helper for Ukitake-Sama this year._

**9th Division 15th Seat, Honoharu Szwalsz**

* * *

Ichigo looked up from the table he'd been answering mail and reading the paper at.

"Jyushiro?" he asked. "Is Honoharu a girls name or a guys name?"

"It can be both," replied Ukitake, flicking through the paperwork he was reading.

_It had better damn well not be a guy,_ thought Ichigo; _The article is dumb enough as it is…_ "What about this Szwalsz person of the 9th division?" he enquired.

Ukitake laughed. "Oh don't worry, Szwalsz is female. Her newspaper articles are renowned throughout Seireitei for describing her unanimous views on each male. I've personally never come across a man she has found unattractive. She even once went to great lengths to describe how wonderfully good-looking Lieutenant Omaeda looked in his new swimming trunks…"

Ichigo shuddered and returned to the mail requests he was reading.

Today wouldn't be as bad as yesterday, due to the simple fact that Ichigo was no longer required to wear the annoying shorts or tights. He had done as Yumichicka had suggested and after Ukitake had given him a long lecture about puberty and growing up for some reason, the skinny jeans were granted. It still wasn't something Ichigo would choose to wear, but at least he didn't feel like a tranny.

He sifted further through the mail, sorting it into piles. None of the real deliveries had begun yet, as they were still in the stage of collecting requests and wishes from different people. These would be sorted and compiled, before a number of selected Shinigami would travel to the human world to retrieve the appropriate materials. Also, Christmas cards would be arising soon, and Ichigo knew he'd have the job of delivering them all.

Once Ichigo was done with his portion of the request handling, Ukitake sent him for his morning collection rounds.

* * *

Like every other Division, the 10th was busy decorating. Rangiku was in charge of the procedure, and they began to adorn the division's hallways and offices with lavish amounts of tinsel, holly, and other decorations. However, the division's Captain was missing out on all the fun, as he had chosen to lock himself away within his office.

Inside said office, Hitsugaya stood up abruptly. "Where is Szwalsz of the 9th?! I wish to speak with her!"

"For what part?" asked Ikkaku. "The 'little' part or the 'cute' part?"

"All of it!" fumed Hitsugaya.

"Don't take it too far," said Ikkaku. "I don't think Hisagi would appreciate you annihilating one of his subordinates…"

"But if she does this to me one more time, I swear she will never use the word 'cute' to describe me again…"

"What about 'little'?"

"…Shut up, Madarame. What are you doing here any way? You aren't part of 10th Division!"

"You just realised?"

"Go and help Captain Kenpachi and the others decorate."

"But Yachiru's there!"

"All the more reason to go. She'll be wondering where you are."

Ikkaku grumbled before jumping out of the window. Deciding there was nothing to be done in the office, Hitsugaya decided to go and see how the decorating was going. With any luck, someone would place him on their shoulders and he could put the star on top of one of the Christmas trees! If anyone had the courage to do so at least…

* * *

"I hear it's going to be a nice day soon," said Shinji, delightfully.

"Your point?" questioned Hiyori.

"Could you possibly think of a better time to go carolling?"

"Hmmm… How about never?"

"You're gonna be left out, Hiyori," said Shinji, frowning.

"No I'm not," retorted Hiyori. "Kensei isn't doing it either…"

"Well…Uhh…now that you mention it…" replied Kensei. "Mashiro is forcing me to join in…"

"That's stupid!" said Hiyori.

"It's quite smart, actually," said Shinji. "I mean…could you imagine what misfortune would befall him if he didn't?"

"I try not to imagine things like that," said Hachi. "It's not good for the mind."

"What would he have to do?" asked Hiyori.

"Oh, I daren't even speak of it…" said Rose, looking away.

"And just think," said Shinji. "If out dear little Hiyori doesn't comply with some simple, innocent carolling, this daunting task will be hers…"

"Come on guys, it really isn't that bad," said Love.

"Maybe not for you…" said Rose.

"Okay, seriously what would I have to do?" asked Hiyori.

"Do you really wanna know?" asked Mashiro.

"Well since I don't want to go carolling, I'll probably do it, so I'd like to know…"

"Even if it was waxing Love's back hair?" questioned Shinji.

"Well?"

"Hiyori?"

"…Fine. I'll go carolling with you."

"Yaaaay! Hiyori~!"

SLAP!

"Oww…"

* * *

As Ichigo continued his rounds, he made sure to be careful of whom he crossed paths with. However, as he quickly visited the 11th division box, he felt a familiar and strong riestu approaching from behind.

_Oh crap,_ he thought.

When he turned, he saw what he was expecting. The scary captain of the 11th division loomed over him, a relatively minimal amount of his immense spiritual pressure leaking ever so slightly, as though it would burst at any given moment.

_Eeep,_ thought Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo," said Kenpachi.

"Hi Zaraki…" said Ichigo.

There was an awkward pause.

"Having fun?" asked Kenpachi.

"Oh yeah! Really! Time of my life…Haha…" said Ichigo, fearing that a negative answer would result in Kenpachi suggesting one of his 'fun' ideas.

"Well that's good to know," nodded Kenpachi.

_Hmmm…that's weird…_thought Ichigo, _He's not requesting his long-wanted re-mach…maybe he's just being friendly…_ "Well…Uhh…it was nice talking to you," said Ichigo awkwardly. "But I need to continue my work…"

"Now that you mention it, I should get back too," said Kenpachi. "And make sure those idiots don't stuff anything up…we should talk again sometime, Ichigo!"

Ichigo laughed nervously, and left as quickly as he could, before the Captain could suggest a combat session.

_Note to self,_ thought Ichigo. _Avoid Zaraki more than ever before._

The following days were no easier on Ichigo. He would travel around the Seireitei and Rukongai twice a day to collect and distribute things to their respective departments. But that wasn't all. Ukitake had insisted they pay regular visits to the Shinigami academy. This consisted of Ukitake dressing up as Santa and making Ichigo wear a Christmas tree for some reason, often resulting in Ichigo being chased and glomped by all the young, aspiring Shinigami. Fun. They also visited the Rukon District frequently, to the delight of the children there and to the horror of Ichigo, who only received further glomping.

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, others were preparing for the upcoming weeks. With the first week of December complete, things would be getting busier by the day.

**December 8th**

In central Seireitei, a huge Christmas tree was being assembled by officers of various divisions.

"It's so pretty…" said Hinamori, standing back and admiring their handiwork.

"Just wait 'til we're finished," said Hisagi. "We're not even half done."

The majority of the Seireitei's lieutenants were busily working away at decorating the tree, along with many of their subordinates and even a few captains, including Soi-Fon, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Komamurra and Kyouraku.

Although most other areas in Seireitei were already spiffy, others were still in the process of decorating. Such as the Department of Research and Development.

"Rin! For the thousandth time stop laying about! It's your last day of the year, at least help decorate, for goodness sake…"

"Oh! So sorry Akon, sir!" said Rin, as she snapped out of her drooling trance to help wrap tinsel over some of the computer monitors.

"What will you be doing for the rest of the year?" asked a co-worker.

"I'm working in the kitchens~!" replied Rin.

"And the Captain has allowed this?" asked the co-worker.

"Yes, actually," replied Rin. "I was a little surprised at how willing he was to let me…but I guess even he gets into the Christmas spirit."

"Are you sure you can be trusted in the kitchens?" asked Akon. "With all that candy laying around…"

"Of course I can be trusted in the kitchens, Akon!" said Rin, pouting. "Besides, Kiyone-San selected me."

"Well then," said Akon in a sarcastic tone. "That changes everything."

"Rin probably wont be thinking about the candy though," said the co-worker. "She'll have her mind on other things…"

"Like what?" asked Akon.

"She'll be working along side 4th Division 7th seat, Yamada Hanatarou," replied the co-worker. "Need I say more?"

"Ahh…" said Akon, nodding before turning and busily placing a branch of holly on the wall.

Rin felt a blush forming in her cheeks. "Why would that change anything?" she asked.

"I think the question is why _wouldn't_ it change anything" replied the co-worker. "It's no secret Rin; everyone knows you like him. The only one who's stupidly oblivious enough not to notice is Hanatarou himself…"

"Hanatarou isn't stupidly oblivious," retorted Rin angrily. "He's just normally oblivious."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! And I don't have a crush on him!"

"Then how come all your paperwork has his name doodled in the margins? Surrounded by love hearts no less…"

"…Uhhh…because…I was trying to remember his name…by writing it down…"

"And the love hearts?"

"They're not love hearts! They're…Uhh…scientific sketches of a certain type of molecule I had to study…for an experiment…yeah. Experiment."

"Well now you mention it, they do look rather crude…" said the co-worker. "But excuses like that just don't work for you."

Rin quickly busied herself before anything else could be said.

* * *

Ichigo sat at a kotatsu by a window in the 13th's Christmas office. The first week was finally over. In all his time as a Shinigami, never had he felt this physically exhausted, yet he hadn't even fought anyone. In fact, he'd choose fighting over this humiliating temporary occupation any day. He tiredly gazed out across the wintry landscape of the outer Seireitei, as small snowflakes fluttered down from the dark grey sky and gathered on the frosty ground. Out further, the lake steadily quavered as the icy wind brushed against it in its slow process of freezing over. It was enough to send a slight shiver down Ichigo's spine, as he turned back to his paperwork, a number of requests that needed to be compiled into lists for the group going to the Human world to buy. Some kid from the 1st division wanted bubbles. Hehe…bubbles…Ichigo quickly shook himself out of an oncoming stupor. Now was not the time for involuntary spacing-out. He had work to do. He quickly sifted through a few more requests before simply laying his head down on the kotatsu. Maybe a few minutes would help to clear his mind…

So much for a few minutes.

By the time Ukitake reached 13th division having done his work for the day and visiting Kyouraku, Ichigo was snoring loudly. So loudly in fact, Ukitake heard him before he saw him.

Ukitake looked around the room. Once the source of the snoring had been found, he smiled. "There you are, Ichigo!"

Ichigo snored in response.

Ukitake walked over to his sleeping helper and surveyed him. He looked well and truly worn out. His muscles, previously filled with tension, had gone completely lax. The usual scowl was also absent, and Ukitake assumed the kid was too exhausted to even try. It appeared he had fallen asleep while reading through requests. Ukitake tenderly pat Ichigo on the head, careful not to wake him.

"You must be really tired…" he said gently. "No wonder. You've been working hard."

Ichigo mumbled something in his sleep that sounded a lot like "bubble".

"Sometimes I get the feeling you'd rather be elsewhere," said Ukitake. "And you probably do…Yet even though it might be unwillingly, you're still willing to help…if that makes sense…You're a good kid, Ichigo," he reached out, placing a warm blanket over Ichigo's shoulders to insulate him from the cold. He didn't want his little helper getting sick.

As he left, Ukitake turned to say one last thing. "Rest well, Ichigo. These next two weeks will be even busier…"

**December 9th**

Ichigo yawned and opened his eyes.

"Hmmm…Why do I smell like Jyushiro?"

* * *

**Charliechick Note: Chapter 5 will be up shortly. Review your thoughts! I really love getting feedback from all of you, it really makes my day ;) **


	5. Unfortunate Voices, Unfortunate Songs

**Charliechick Note: Morning, all. Guess what? I had Okonomiyaki yesterday! (For those of you who don't know, it's a Japanese dish, sorta half pizza, and half omelette) I was so excited, because I have heard so much about it in Ranma ½ (one of my first manga loves), where one of the main characters is an Okonomiyaki maker. If you have read/seen it, you would know that she carries around a giant spatula that she both fights and cooks with. How awesome! I want one… Anyways it looked really weird, but tasted really nice. Thankyou to my friend Jaki (Bangx3) for letting me try it!**

**Now on with the chapter~~!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Unfortunate Voices, Unfortunate Songs**

**December 9th**

"I miss Ichigo…"

"He's only been gone a week, Orihime."

"A week is a long time!"

It was quite a nice day. The sky was a clear blue colour, and fine layers of snow coated the streets. Orihime, Ishida, Chad and Kon sat at the table in the Urahara shop. They were discussing how they hadn't appeared in the story as of yet and how their roles in the three movies had been minimal.

Urahara walked into the room with a tray of hot chocolate, distributing one to each of them.

"Ichigo is helping Jyushiro with his Christmas delivery service," he said. "So he'll be busy over the next few weeks…"

"That jerk," remarked Kon.

"I hope he can make it back in time to spend Christmas with us," said Orihime, frowning as she looked outside.

"He will," said Chad. "He'll make sure to be back by then."

"I wish the same thing could be said about a certain someone else," said Urahara, as he looked longingly out the window.

"I'm sure Yoruichi will show up before Christmas as well, Mr Urahara," said Orihime, reassuringly.

"I hope so…" said Urahara, before pulling out a draw of candy. "Now who would like a candy cane~~~?"

They all graciously accepted their candy canes and continued on with their conversations, Orihime dunking hers into the hot chocolate for extra flavour. Yum.

* * *

The air was getting chilly in Las Noches. Snow was falling from the eternal night sky, although it looked no different from the chalk white sand.

Starrk boredly lazed around in his domain of the castle, trying to ignore the calls from the young girl Arrancar next to him.

"Oi, Starrk! Gettup already!"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me what you were talking about in the meeting before?"

"No, those meetings are for Espada only."

"Oww, but Starrk, I'm a part of you! Doesn't that sort of make me the Primera Espada as well?"

"It's not the same, Lilynette. You _came_ from me. You are not me."

"Fine then," said Lilynette, crossing her arms, pouting and looking away. Starrk guessed she was still cut up about not being included in the Secret Santa project, which was the main reason Starrk hadn't told her what the meeting was about.

The Espada, Aizen, Gin, Tousen and Wonderweiss had gathered to discuss the upcoming shopping trip. As it turned out, not everyone was going. Szayel, Halibell, Wonderweiss, Yammy and even The Great Aizen himself had chosen to stay in Hueco Mundo and do their shopping either online or in another form rather than tag along to the Human World.

"I'll tell you what," said Starrk. "A whole lot of us are going to the Human World in a few days time for Christmas shopping. You can come with me. I'll buy you something."

"Really?" said Lilynette turning back to him, her face lightening up.

"Sure," said Starrk. "I'm sure Aizen will allow it."

"Wooohoo~!" cheered Lilynette happily. She then proceeded to dance around the room, hardly watching where she was going.

"Just be careful of the—"

CRASH

"—Wall…"

* * *

"Smile~!" said Isane, cheerfully.

Ichigo put on a false, cheesy smile as he stood with yet another child for the umpteenth photo that hour. He was done with primary duties for now, and Ukitake had sent him down to the function room in the 4th to pose for photos in his ridiculous elf outfit. He guessed he should be thankful to be wearing the jeans instead of tights, but all the same…

As the crowds died down, Ichigo was given a break from his modelling. The photo zone had only officially opened that day, and boy, was it popular. People of all ages had been invited in from the Rukongai to partake in Christmas photos. Ukitake and Isane had been right—the setup was absolutely fantastic. Large painted canvases had been placed all around the room to cover the entire interior. They were a deep, midnight blue colour, which gradually faded darker the higher the wall was. Deep forests were painted within them and the art was so well painted and dimensioned, Ichigo almost felt as though he could walk straight in. All around the room was littered with presents and gifts. Someone had even performed a complex kido spell to make fake snow fall from the ceiling and lightly coat anything in its path. In the centre of the room was a large Christmas tree, it's branches glistening with snow and lighting up the entire room. Ichigo had never seen a Christmas setup quite as captivating. But that didn't change the fact that he'd rather be at home.

It wasn't long before Ukitake made an entrance, clad in his Santa gear. Many children saw him and squealed in delight, thinking he was the real thing. Others were afraid of the weird Santa man, and Ichigo didn't blame them. He was scared too.

By the time the photo session was done, it was time for further collections and deliveries. The start of the second week had seen a mass influx of Christmas cards, greetings and well wishes to deliver and there never seemed to be a dry moment. Ichigo flash stepped to each division to retrieve and distribute. When it came to the distributing, there were mailboxes further within each division for each squad member. There was usually quite a load for every division, and Ichigo would frequently travel back to the 13th, as he could not carry everything at once. He made sure to go extra fast while at the 11th encase Kenpachi was nearby, as well as in the Rukon district encase anyone came to pick on him for his weird clothing.

When Ichigo reached 13th Division again sometime that night, Ukitake was already there, signing a load of paperwork.

"How was your day?" asked Ukitake.

"Not too bad, all tings considered," replied Ichigo honestly. He had only seen Kenpachi once from a distance, and no one from the Rukongai had attempted to bother him.

"That's good to hear," said Ukitake. "We'll be getting busy over the next couple of days."

"I know," sighed Ichigo.

"We'll be getting special requirements from the captains soon," said Ukitake.

"Requirements?"

"Yes. Each year, the captains file in special requirements, requests or favours—within reason—and we do our best to see them through."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay…just as long as they don't make me do anything too weird."

Ukitake smiled. "Thankyou Ichigo. We also have a few hampers to give to families in the Rukongai."

"Waitasec…" said Ichigo. "What about you? You're a captain, don't you get a request or favour?"

"Seeing others receive, and being able to make them smile is more than enough delight for me," said Ukitake.

Ichigo frowned. _Man this guy…he's just too damn benevolent for his own good…_

"Tomorrow we have another photo session," added Ukitake.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ichigo.

"You're back by popular demand," Ukitake continued. "People really enjoyed getting their photos with you. You must have really enjoyed yourself."

Ichigo couldn't agree less. "Fine…" he sighed.

* * *

"So the question was: 'What are three reasons ice cream is different to carpet?' but that was too easy! So I decided to come up with reasons of why they're similar"

"And?" Tatsuki questioned indifferently. She never had too much of her friends strange day-to-day contemplations.

"Well," said Orihime, clearing her throat. "I came up with _more_ than three reasons. So here we go…Firstly, you can get carpet in all sorts of colours. Just like ice cream! Secondly, ice cream comes from milk, which comes from cows…"

Tatsuki nodded and pretended to be interested as Orihime continued to harp on about ice cream, carpet and cow udders. She was soon interrupted however, by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Oh! I wonder who it is…" said Orihime excitedly.

"Let's go and see," said Tatsuki as the two girls stood and made their way over to the entranceway.

When they opened the door, they were greeted by a group of eight very strange people. The strange people began singing—well Tatsuki only _guessed _they were singing, but she wasn't too sure. Whatever it was they were doing was very noisy and out of time, but she _did_ catch a few words like 'Christmas' and 'snow' and 'Christmas tree'.

Seeing as they were out of time, they all finished at odd times. Finally, the only one who was still singing was a guy with long wavy blond hair. He stopped mid chorus however, when he realised he was the only one still singing.

There was a long, awkward silence (broken only by Orihime's clapping) before a young girl began beating a guy with a weird haircut and overbite, (whom Tatsuki swore she'd seen before) with one of her sandals. Why she was out in sandals in the snow was a mystery to Tatsuki, but then again, so was the concept of a bunch of obviously tone-deaf people going carolling.

"Ya see, Baldie?! _That's_ why this is a stupid idea, the world knows we suck and we're probably just scarin' 'em!"

"Getoff, Hiyori. You're spoiling the moment!" said overbite. He then glimpsed Orihime. "Why, if it isn't the lovely Orihime-chan! You're looking exquisite this evening, and who is this charming friend of yours?"

"This is Tatsuki~! Remember her from school?" smiled Orihime happily.

"Hey, you're that exchange student who only came for a few days!" said Tatsuki, realising the connection.

"My dear Tatsuki," said Shinji, getting down onto one knee and kissing Tatsuki's hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

That was the last straw for Tatsuki, and Hiyori too apparently. Before Shinji knew it, he was being pursued by both girls, armed with sandals and knuckles.

Orihime laughed nervously as she watched the three run off into the distance, glad they were getting along so well.

"So…" she said, turning to the remaining Vizards. "Want to come in for eggnog?"

* * *

**Charliechick Note: Yeah, I know short chapter :P Thankyou to: Rhirhirhi, BookWormie123, rachi-kun and Azelf1717 for reviewing the recent chapters! **

**I just read the most recent chapter of Bleach. Poor Hisagi. Tousen is such a butt, anyone agree? Stupid Tousen...**

**I am noticing a lot of lurkers for this story-that is people who have added it to alerts but are not reviewing. All I can say is don't be shy, come and say something. It can be anything, freedom of speech xD!**

**Next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow. Until then xxx...**


	6. The Shinihood of the Travelling Cookbook

**Charliechick Note: Heyy! I thought I should reply to some of my reviewers:**

**Bleachisawesome: Wow xD And yes, a number of people have been his helpers in the past, including Rukia, Momo, Hana and Yachiru. Although I don't think Soi-Fon would have been…YOU try getting a little elf costume onto her okay? It just wouldn't happen without someone being killed xD **

**Azelf1717: I bet he smell too.**

**On with chapter six!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Shini-Hood of the Travelling Cookbook**

**December 12th**

Never a dull moment. Ichigo had learned to relate to that saying over the past few days, as it was surprisingly true. He started early and finished late, with hardly even a half hour break to spare. The days were filled with card delivery, supply distribution, appearances, photos, list creating and packaging to name a few. Not to mention all the strange run ins he'd had with Kenpachi.

The day after his first photo session, he'd bumped into the guy—quite literally too; what had happened was Ichigo had been running late for a meeting about the Christmas Eve party and had no time to lose. He had hardly watched where he was running and crashed into Kenpachi quite extravagantly. While the captain hardly noticed the impact, the force of the collision had completely blown Ichigo off his feet and onto the ground, just like running into a wall. If that hadn't been enough, Kenpachi had promptly bent down and hauled Ichigo back upright, before dusting him off, ruffling his hair and telling him to be more careful. And if Ichigo wasn't creeped out enough already, the next day he had seen Kenpachi from a distance once again. Only this time, Kenpachi had seen him as well and had waved merrily at him. Ichigo was totally perplexed as to what was behind the scary captain's open friendliness. He knew that Kenpachi was a decent enough man behind his bloodthirsty exterior, but the extreme nicety was getting that little bit too creepy. As was the fact that he hadn't even bought up the rematch topic yet, which Ichigo was glad for.

Checking his list, Ichigo discovered the kitchens were in need of flour

_Here we go then…_thought Ichigo, heading towards the 13th division kitchens.

* * *

"Ummm…Rin…are you sure the turkeys meant to be on fire?"

"What? Oh, that! Of course it is! It cooks faster that way."

"If you say so…" said Hanatarou as he watched part of the turkey incinerate into dust.

It was their fifth day working in the kitchens and Rin was enjoying every moment of it. Over the past few days, she had formed a good friendship with Kiyone the overseer as well as others she hadn't associated with much before. To her delight she had been partnered with Hanatarou, and the two had been bonding in many interesting manners since.

"You're not mixing it properly," noted Hanatarou, as Rin ploughed a wooden spoon through a cake mixture. "Here, let me show you," he stood behind her with one hand on the bowl and the other over her own mixing hand, guiding it in a strong figure eight.

Rin fought the urge to blush as she felt his body warmth connect with hers. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when Ichigo stumbled into the room, tripping over a box.

"Flour," he said from the floor, holding up a few bags full.

"Ah, thankyou Ichigo!" said Kiyone, happily taking the bags from him.

"Is there anything you want me to deliver?" asked Ichigo, standing up and dusting off his elf uniform.

"Yes, just these few things," replied Kiyone, handing him a box.

"Alright then," said Ichigo, leaving. "See you later"

They continued to work along uneventfully for a number of minutes, before Kiyone's voice sounded once again. "Oh no…where did that cooking book go…?"

"Where was the last place you saw it?" asked Hanatarou.

"On top of a box. The one I gave to Ichigo…it must have fallen into the box."

"Don't worry," said Rin. "Hanatarou and I will get it back!"

"We will?" asked Hanatarou.

"Of course we will!" said Rin. "We need that cookbook."

"Okay then," said Kiyone. "Off you go."

Rin and Hanatarou discarded their hats and aprons and left in pursuit of Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo arrived by the delivery boxes of 7th Division, and began distributing a number of cards and other well wishes for each person in the division. He rummaged through the box Kiyone had given him and located a number of goods for 7th Division members.

_Hmmm,_ he thought, as he placed a large book into the captain's box, _Who knew Captain Komamurra cooked?_

He quickly finished up at the 7th and moved on to his next delivery point. It wasn't long before Hanatarou and Rin from the cooking department came running over to him.

"What's up?" asked Ichigo.

"Was there a cookbook in that box Kiyone gave you?" asked Hanatarou.

"Yep," said Ichigo. "I just delivered it to Captain Komamurra."

"So it's not with you anymore?" asked Rin.

"Nope," said Ichigo, shaking his head.

"Well thanks anyway, Ichigo," said Hanatarou.

"See you later," said Ichigo as he left.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Rin.

"I guess we'll just have to go to 7th Division," shrugged Hanatarou.

And with that, the two turned and began making their way over to the 7th.

* * *

_Hmmm…I never ordered a cookbook…_ The large anthromorphic captain of the 7th Division sat within his barracks, having just returned from retrieving his mail.

His flicking through the thick book was interrupted by the arrival of his lieutenant.

"Did you order a cookbook, Iba?"

Tetsuzimon hung his coat up on the wall, "No Captain, not from what I recall."

"Do you want one?"

"…"

"…"

"Sure, Captain."

And within a few moments, Tetsuzimon had placed the book in his bag, grabbed his coat and left to meet up with a friend.

Not long later, there was a knock at the door. Komamurra gave permission to enter, and in came two kids he recognised from the 4th and 12th divisions.

"Captain Komamurra, sir," the girl, Rin said.

"Yes?" said Komamurra said.

"Have you come across a cookbook recently?"

"Yes, just now in fact. I gave it to my Lieutenant, Iba. Was it yours?"

"Yes," said Hanatarou. "Well it belonged to our department anyway."

"Tetsuzimon just went 'training' with 11th division's Ikkaku Madarame," said Komamurra. "Just look for him, he'll have the book with him."

"Thankyou," said Hanatarou and Rin, turning to leave.

* * *

It took longer than anticipated to find the lieutenant of the 7th Division. By the time Hanatarou and Kiyone finally located him, he was lying lazily by a tree, with no Ikkaku in sight.

"Isn't he cold sitting in the snow like that?" wondered Hanatarou as they approached him.

"Lieutenant Tetsuzimon," addressed Rin. "Do you happen to have that cookbook your Captain gave you?"

"Wha?" Said Tetsuzimon, looking up. "Oh, that. I gave it to Ikkaku."

"Right, thanks" said Hanatarou, before turning to Rin. "Quick, before Ikkaku gives it to someone else."

They were quick to locate Ikkaku. However, he had also been quick to locate Yachiru prior to them finding him, and as such had given her the cookbook.

Hanatarou sighed. This was getting annoying. They quickly left to find Yachiru.

* * *

Rukia flicked through the cookbook Lieutenant Yachiru had given her. Other than recipes and pictures, the book didn't really have much in it. She decided to brighten it up a bit by drawing one of her decorative bunnies on the first page. Then she grew bored.

"Hey Renji!" she called.

Renji quickly entered the room, "Yes, Rukia?"

"Want a cookbook?"

"Uhh…sure."

Rukia handed the book to her friend. "Have you packed yet?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't started…" said Renji. "I'd better go pack…see ya later, Rukia"

"Bye, Renji."

Renji headed over to the 6th Division and began packing. He was interrupted by a knock to the door.

"Come in!" he called.

A teenaged boy entered, Renji recognised him as one of the division members.

"Lieutenant Abari!" greeted the boy.

"Hey Rikichi," said Renji. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted help me with training," replied Rikichi. "But it looks like you're busy…"

"Yeah," said Renji. "I'm going to the human world tomorrow, and need to organise some things. How about we train when I get back?"

"That would be great, Lieutenant Abari!" said Rikichi, smiling.

"Here," said Renji. "Have a cookbook," he handed the book over to Rikichi.

"Umm…Thanks Lieutenant," said Rikichi, nodding his head and leaving.

Renji only had a few more silent minutes of packing before there was another knock to the door.

"Come in!" he called once again.

The door swung open and Hanatarou and Rin entered, looking slightly worn out as though they had been running.

"Yes?" asked Renji.

"Do you have a cookbook?" asked Rin.

"I just gave one to Rikichi," replied Renji.

Hanatarou and Rin responded by quickly leaving the room in search of Rikichi. Renji shrugged and got back to his packing.

* * *

Unohana sat with the cookbook in her lap. Some kid from the 6th division had given it to her as he had come by the photo zone. It was a thoughtful action, but she wasn't interested in cooking. She looked up from where she was sitting, to see Kira enter the room.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant," she said kindly. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing at the moment, Captain Unohana," said Kira, respectfully.

"Would you like a cookbook?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Would you like a cookbook?"

"Uhh…No thanks Captain, I don't often cook…"

"Here, take it."

"Oh…Okay…Thanks" Kira unwillingly took the book from Unohana and departed from the 4th. He didn't even know why he had gone there in the first place. He shrugged and continued on his way. After some time of walking aimlessly, he came across his good friend Hisagi in the courtyard of the 9th. He was bussing himself by playing in the snow.

"…What are you doing, Hisagi?" asked Kira in his emo voice.

"Just passing some time," replied Hisagi. "It's much more fun than walking around doing nothing."

"Oh?" asked Kira rhetorically, before quickly gathering up some snow and pegging it at his friend's back.

"Hey," said Hisagi, pouting. "That was unprovoked…you'd better watch out!" He sent an icy missile right back at his friend. It hit Kira in the shoulder.

Kira let slip a mocking gasp, before gathering up another round of snow and ambushing the other lieutenant.

It wasn't long before the two had gained an uncrowdly audience, of various division members who were sitting by the dojo, chilling on the roof, or huddled up inside, but not bothered enough to inspect the snowball fight closer, just simply watching from where they were out of bored interest. One of these included the 9th's 15th seat, whom was writing down eagerly in detail how captivated the scene of the two lieutenants clumsily hauling chunks of snow at each other made her feel.

Quite soon though, the two became bored of the crossfire and sat on their butts in the snow.

"Here," said Kira. "Have a cookbook"

"…Okay," said Hisagi. "But why?"

Kira shrugged and stood up. "Why not?" he said smiling, before returning to his aimless walk across the Seireitei.

Left in the cold with a wet butt and a cookbook, Hisagi suddenly gained an unprompted urge to give the 12th division a visit. Why? I'm not sure, he just did. That's how he rolls.

Hisagi arrived at the 12th's research institute in time to be greeted by the Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was busy performing tests on some sort of…thing.

"What are you doing here, 9th Division Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kurotsuchi," said Hisagi, cheerfully. "Would you like a cookbook?"

The deranged captain thought about this for a moment. "Hmmm…" he said. "I've never looked at cookbook much before. Alright then."

Hisagi handed the cookbook over to Kurotsuchi and then began wandering around the research institute, watching as a number of Shinigami worked away at computers. Even this place had been done up for Christmas. Suddenly, Hisagi wondered what he was doing at 12th Division. He quickly made his way outside and began searching for his wandering friend, Kira.

Meanwhile, Kurotsuchi decided the cookbook bored him.

"Here Nemu, you can have it," he said, handing it to his lieutenant.

"Thankyou, Master Mayuri," she said, before turning and leaving the research department.

* * *

"Woah!"

Hanatarou quickly grabbed Rin's arm in order to stop her from slipping over. However, the sheer abruptness and clumsiness of his catch sent them both to the ground.

_Well this is awkward,_ he thought as he realised that his body was quite predominantly on top of hers. He quickly shuffled away and helped her up off the ground.

"I'm sorry…" He laughed nervously. "Are you okay?"

Rin laughed, "It's okay, I slip over all the time!"

Hanatarou made a point of not pointing out how he made the fall worse by falling on top of her, but simply laughed and said, "I know how you feel."

Rin grinned. Sure, the whole experience was annoying with the book making it's way around the Seireitei, but it was great to be spending time with Hanatarou like this, away from the work.

They ran into central Seireitei, where they quickly located Nemu.

"Lieutenant Nemu!" they greeted her.

"That cookbook…where did you send it?" enquired Rin, knowing it was pointless to ask if she had it in her possession, based on the past results.

"I gave it to Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of 10th Division," she said.

"Thankyou, Lieutenant," said Hanatarou, before turning with Rin in endless pursuit of the fastly travelling book.

* * *

"Rangiku gave me a book," said Hinamori, as she flicked through the pages.

"May I see it?" asked Nanao, and Hinamori handed her the book. "It looks like it belongs to Kiyone Kotetsu," she said after quick inspection.

"How do you know that?" asked Hinamori, utterly bewildered.

"It has her name labelled right here on the inside cover…see?"

"Ahhhh…would you be able to give it back to her, Nanao-San? I have to go and make some preparations back at my division."

"Sure," Nanao nodded, and Hinamori left the Seireitei library.

After gathering up her books and some loose paperwork, Nanao stood and began making her way over to the cooking department. She hadn't gone far though, when her captain found her.

"There you are, little Nanao~!" he called out enthusiastically.

"Captain Kyouraku," she addressed him with a nod and adjusted her glasses.

Kyouraku frowned, "Nanao-chan is so formal," he stated. "She needs to relax a bit."

"Maybe later Captain. Right now I need to return something to Kiyone Kotetsu in the cooking department," she said, gesturing to the cookbook under her arm.

"Is that all?" asked Kyouraku.

"There is paperwork that also needs filing," said Nanao.

"Ah, paperwork isn't important," said Kyouraku.

"Yes it is!" argued Nanao.

"Well it can wait…"

"Not for long."

"Aww, come on little Nanao, it's nearly Christmas! Come and have some fun, my cute little Nanao-Chan~!"

Nanao sighed, ignoring the irritating nickname. "Fine. I guess there isn't all that much paperwork. Just let me return this book first."

But Kyouraku had other ideas. He flash stepped over to his Lieutenant, flash stepped them both over to the closest person, whom he gave the cookbook to, (which just happened to be Soi-Fon), before further transporting them both over to one of the Seireitei bars.

"Uhh…Captain…You _do_ realise I said the book needed to go to Kiyone Kotetsu, not Captain Soi-Fon…" said Nanao. After all, their names didn't even sound the same.

"Oh yes, I know," laughed Kyouraku. "Captain Soi-Fon's smart enough though. She should know where it belongs."

Nanao looked over to the pub. Oh dear. Knowing how easily she got drunk, this would come to be a challenging night.

"If you say so Captain…"

* * *

"Why did Captain Kyouraku give me a cookbook…?"

Having had a brief flick through of the book, she decided there was nothing of interest and headed back to the 2nd Division. Omaeda was a real idiot, but Soi-Fon was glad for the indoor floor heating he had installed, although she'd never admit it. It kept the Division nice and warm during the winter months, and seeing as this winter was to be a cold one, the heating system would come in quite handy.

Upon entering the office, she discovered Omaeda himself, in his usual position of sitting on the couch, eating rice crackers.

"Hey Omaeda, you like food," stated Soi-Fon. "Why don't you put that to use and try to make something." She then chucked the cookbook unceremoniously to him.

"But I can't cook!" complained Omaeda.

"Not my problem," shrugged Soi-Fon.

Omaeda took the cookbook nonetheless and proceeded to leave the office and go outside, where he met up with 1st Division's Chojiro Sasakibe.

"Want a cookbook?" greeted Omaeda.

Sasakibe wasn't even given time to respond, as Omaeda shoved the cookbook into his hands and ran off.

* * *

Some time later, Hanatarou and Rin were running back to where they had come from. They had just spoken to Sasakibe, who had said he'd given the book to 13th Division's Sentarou. Having looped nearly the entire Seireitei, they had become quite exhausted.

"He should be around here somewhere," said Hanatarou.

"There he is!" said Rin, pointing toward Sentarou, who was walking toward the cooking department. "Quick, before he gives it to someone else!"

They ran into the kitchen just in time to see Sentarou give the book to Kiyone.

"Ah! Where did you find this, Sentarou?" she asked.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe," replied Sentarou.

"Really?" asked Kiyone. "I sent Hanatarou and Rin to get it hours ago…How did it end up with him?"

"We can answer that," began Hanatarou, stepping into the room with Rin. "In short, you accidentally gave it to Ichigo, who gave it to Komamurra, who gave it to Iba, who gave it to Ikkaku, who gave it to Yachiru, who gave it to Rukia, who gave it to Renji, who gave it to Rikichi, who gave it to Unohana, who gave it to Izuru, who gave it to Hisagi, who gave it to Mayuri, who gave it to Nemu, who gave it to Rangiku, who gave it to Momo, who gave it to Nanao, who gave it to Soi-Fon, who gave it to Omaeda, who gave it to Chojiro, who gave it to Sentarou, who gave it back to you."

"Ohhhh…" said Kiyone. "And you guys have been tracking it down this entire time?"

"Pretty much…" replied Rin.

Kiyone laughed. "I may as well not have sent you, the book would only have ended up back here anyway! Besides, it's not like that one was our only copy…" she gestured to a large box full of cookbooks identical to the one they had been tracking down.

There was an awkward pause in which Rin and Hanatarou laughed nervously and got back to work, mentally face/palming.

…

Once the kitchen was dismissed for the day, Rin began making her way back to the barracks were she stayed, she was stopped however, when Hanatarou ran—or rather tripped—over to her.

"Hey Rin!" he said, standing awkwardly and dusting himself off.

"Hey Hanatarou," replied Rin, smiling.

"About today…" began Hanatarou. "I know we wasted a lot of time chasing that book and everything…But I really enjoyed spending the day out there with you…do you think we could hang out more often?"

_YES!!_ thought Rin before saying, "Uhh…Yes, I'd like that!"

"Do you…err…wanna go out to dinner tonight or something."

Rin smiled again. "I'd love to, Hanatarou!"

"Lets go then," said Hanatarou happily. "How about that place we saw Captain Kyouraku and Lieutenant Ise in before?"

"Sure!"

Hanatarou and Rin enjoyed a nice dinner that night. No alcohol was consumed, as neither of them were good under the influence of the substance. Speaking of which, later in the night they glimpsed Kyouraku guiding a sickly looking Nanao out of the pub. They heard him mutter something about his 'cute little lieutenant not being able to hold her liquor well' or something to that effect, before heading back to their Division.

"Soo…" began Rin, starting yet another conversation. "I hear that the Christmas Eve party is gonna be like a winter ball or something…"

"I heard that too," said Hanatarou.

"And I was wondering…" continued Rin. "Did you…uhh…wanna go together? Me and you…Just as friends or something?"

"I'd be happy to," said Hanatarou. _I thought no one would ever ask me! _He thought, before saying "I'm not very good at dancing though…"

_I thought no one would ever say yes to me!_ thought Rin, before saying "It's okay, I'm not exactly red-hot ballroom myself!"

They continued to talk excitedly for the rest of the night. Rin found that the more she talked to him, the less nervous she became. It felt so natural…their personalities clicked.

And Hanatarou could say the same.

**December 13th**

Ichigo stood in central Seireitei and watched as Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichicka, Rangiku and Hitsugaya prepared to enter the Human world. Oh what he'd give to be accompanying them, but due to his current occupation that was not possible.

"I assume you will all behave appropriately in the World of the Living," addressed Byakuya. "And that includes you, Asagewa."

"Why are you targeting that at me?" whined Yumichicka.

Ignoring Yumichicka's question, Byakuya continued, "You all have lists of things that need to be bought in your duration there, and I trust you wont be slacking off," his eyes lingered on Rangiku before continuing. "I will be making a visit on the 15th, and I will have Rukia show me around the town as I am sure she has become familiar with it."

"Yes Nii-sama," said Rukia.

"Now without further ado," said Byakuya. "Enjoy your time there."

Ichigo watched as his friends said their final goodbyes and departed into the World of the Living.

Meanwhile in another dimension, other beings were preparing themselves for a Christmas trip to the Human World. But that will be further elaborated on later…

* * *

**Charliechick Note: I enjoyed myself writing that chapter! It was a good way to include a number of characters I hardly ever write about into the story, and I just love Hanatarou and Rin, they're so awkwardly awesome xD**

**The next chapter will be up soon. Be sure to review!**

**Until then**

**~Kris**


	7. Adventures to the Land of the Living

**Hi all! Here's chapter seven!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Adventures to the Land of the Living**

**December 13th**

Rukia didn't know if she could ever get over the hilarity of the name 'Moocher', especially when it was applied to Renji. Upon hearing her friend being addressed as the name for the first time, she doubled over laughing.

"You!" said Renji, pointing accusingly at the red haired child, "How dare you call me that stupid name in front of Rukia!"

"It's okay," came Rukia's voice through fits of giggles. "I think it suits you…Moocher!"

_Great,_ thought Renji. _She'll never let me forget this…_

"Hello Moocher!"

Renji sighed as yet another of the Urahara shop residents became aware of his arrival.

"There you are, Moocher!"

And another.

"Why, hello there, my favourite Moocher~!"

And the final and most annoying.

"Stop calling me that, already!" he shouted at the blonde haired man.

Urahara simply let loose his fan to cover his face and whispered across to his assistant, "Hey Tessai, the Moocher's getting mad."

Renji gave up. There was no point in trying to stop any of them, so he picked up his bags and headed towards his usual room, ignoring Rukia as she giggled behind him.

* * *

"Why do we have to stay here?!"

"Well we've stayed here before, so why not stay here again? There's enough room, there's food…what more could you want? Besides, our hostess reeeeeally likes you."

Ikkaku glanced down at the puff of brown hair near his chest, and the arms draped around his middle.

"You don't say..."

Mizuho looked up at Ikkaku. "You came to visit me for Christmas time! Does this mean you _do_ believe in our life together?"

Ikkaku groaned and was saved by the idiot, as Keigo entered the room.

"It's you two!" he said, pointing dramatically at them.

"Hi~!" replied Yumichicka, smiling and waving.

Keigo suddenly became extremely excited. "Yay! Friends!! I'm thirsty…"

He then went to the fridge to get a drink of juice.

"We're going Christmas shopping over the next few days," Mizuho informed them, as her brother wildly romped around the fridge.

"What a coincidence," said Yumichicka. "So are we…"

"We can go shopping together, Darling," cried Mizuho, enthusiastically attaching herself to Ikkaku's arm.

"Just what I wanted…" said Ikkaku, sarcastically.

Mizuho was about to say something, but was interrupted by a knock to the door.

"I'll get it~!" called Keigo, as he ran down the hallway.

He returned a few moments later, "There are some weird people," he said. "I think they might be aliens…"

Ikkaku, Yumichicka and Mizuho quickly followed him out to the door, where indeed a group of very strange looking people were waiting.

Upon seeing them, the strange people began singing rather badly and out of time.

"…What are these guys?" wondered Ikkaku.

"Ahhhh! My ears!" complained Keigo.

"What an unpleasant sound," remarked Yumichicka.

"Get off my porch!" shouted Mizuho, quickly coming after the group with a broom. The action worked. Upon seeing the dangerous household weapon, the group immediately scattered and departed the Asano residence.

"That's right!" called Mizuho, tightly gripping her broom. "And don't come back!!"

Keigo, Ikkaku and Yumichicka immediately began to look busy in order to avoid the scary girl's wrath.

* * *

Shinji quickly ran down the street and met up with the others at their designated meeting place. Once they were all settled, Love spoke, "I don't think we should go for another round…that last woman was armed with a broom. What will be next? A gun?"

"Let's not get too hasty," said Shinji. "This was one time, okay?"

"But what about that guy with the dog?" pestered Hiyori. "Not to mention the kid with the water bombs…"

"And that old woman with the handbag," added Rose.

"And that dark haired girl and her two persistent friends," added Hachi.

"And the dyke," said Lisa with a shudder.

"And that young looking kid that kept hitting on the girls…" added Kensei.

"And the scary teacher woman with the ruler," said Mashiro.

"Okay, okay, okay," said Shinji. "So I get the idea you all don't want to do this anymore…But what can we do instead?"

"Nothing," said Hiyori.

"But we always do nothing," wined Shinji.

"How about we go to the North Pole," suggested Rose. "It would be an interesting experience and we could meet Santa!"

"You know…" said Kensei. "That's not actually a bad idea…"

"That's a great idea!" said Mashiro.

The other Vizards murmured in agreement.

"It's settled then," said Shinji, happy that the season wouldn't be going to waste. "We leave tomorrow morning."

They then retreated to their warehouse to pack the necessary items.

**December 14th**

Excitement filled the air of Las Noches, as the day of the shopping trip had arrived. A large garganta had been constructed, and even festively themed to go with the Christmassy surroundings. Beside the interesting transportation portal, The Great Aizen stood and addressed those that would venture onward.

"Good morning Espada, Gin, Tousen," he greeted.

"Why am I always last?" wined Tousen.

"Because I hate you," said Aizen before continuing. "As you all know, today is the day of your trip to the World of the Living. Now while you're there, I wont be around to supervise you, so make sure to be on your best behaviour. I can't have you ruining Hueco Mundo's reputation now, can I? Also, if you get lost or scared just tell Gin or Tousen."

"But what if I get scared?" wined Tousen once more. "Who do I tell?"

"Gin," replied Aizen.

"But he's the one who scares me…"

"I don't care. Suck it up."

There was a pause.

"Now," said Aizen. "I know some of you have a few difficulties when it comes to navigation. That is why I have partnered some of you up into groups of two. Aaroniero, I am aware that you are one of those with difficulties, and that is why I am entrusting you to Grimmjow. He has been to the Human world several times and will have you well looked after."

"Thankyou, Aizen-sama," said Aaroniero. "And thankyou Grimm-sama."

Grimmjow mumbled some incoherent thoughts and slowly edged away from the 9th Espada. Aaroniero only took that as an invitation to move closer. Poor Grimmjow.

"Now off you go, men!" declared Aizen.

"I'm not a man!" shouted Lilynette.

"You're not?" questioned Aizen. "Wow, you really _do_ learn something new each day… Enjoy yourselves everyone! You will be supplied with gigai upon arrival. Don't stay out too late! And Zomari, remember: If someone offers you weed, you _don't_ have to accept."

And with that, Gin, Tousen, Barragen, Aaroniero, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Zomari, Starrk (who was dragging Lilynette to stop her from attacking Aizen) and Nnoitra departed through the garganta, into the World of the Living.

* * *

"Are you coming, Captain?"

"Yes, now just let me finish on the toilet, for goodness sake Rangiku…"

"But you've been in there for almost half an hour, Toushiro…" came Orihime's worried voice from the other side of the door. "Surely last night's sardine and jam-tart casserole couldn't have made you sick…"

"Nonsense, Orihime!" said Rangiku. "That was delicious!"

"Why thankyou, Rangiku~!"

_Those women…_thought Hitsugaya. _They must have stomachs of iron…_

"I'll be out in a moment," he called.

* * *

Renji sat at the table in the Urahara shop, doing absolutely nothing. He had just finished breakfast and was waiting for Rukia to finish getting herself ready for their first round of shopping. His mind was so fixed on imagining Rukia in her new dress, he didn't notice anyone near him until he heard a voice.

"Enjoying your thoughts?"

Renji nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the shopkeeper was reclining across the table.

"Wha?!" when did you get there?"

"I've been here all along," said Urahara, smiling broadly.

Renji sighed and shook his head.

"Is the Moocher not amused?" wondered Urahara aloud.

"You're so obnoxious…" muttered Renji.

Urahara smiled. "But I'm good at it. Aren't I?"

"I guess…"

"Aww, the Moocher agrees~! Good little Moocher~!"

"Shut up! …And get off me!"

There were a few moments of silence, before Renji chose to speak. "So, Kisuke…"

"Mmm?"

"What do you do over Christmas?"

Urahara laughed and fanned himself flamboyantly. "I think the question is what _don't_ I do over Christmas."

Renji facepalmed as the boisterous shopkeeper proceeded to tell—or rather show—him in great detail his various activities and occurrences over past Christmas breaks. This included him demonstrating how his Zanpakto, Benihime could turn into a giant candy-cane, and he began to rain-dance around the table for some reason.

"That's wonderful, Kisuke," said Renji, having paid no attention.

"But there's something different about this year…" said Urahara, suddenly sounding serious.

"And what's that?" asked Renji.

"It's Yoruichi," explained Urahara. "I know she'll come by for Christmas this year."

"You say that every year," said Tessai, who appeared to come out of nowhere.

"But this year she will come," said Urahara. "I can-"

"-Just tell," said Tessai, finishing Urahara's sentence. "Yeah, you say that every year as well."

Rukia entered the room to see Urahara moping in the corner. Deciding she didn't want to know what was wrong with the crazy shopkeeper, she quickly pulled Renji out the door by the arm and they departed to Karakura's main shopping square.

* * *

Tousen wandered aimlessly through Karakura town. Upon arriving in the Human world, they had gone their separate ways in search of gifts. In Tousen's case, he was completely clueless as to what to get for his selected Secret Santa candidate. What would a 2.5 metre tall spoon want anyway? Deciding he didn't want to spend the day in contemplation, Tousen blindly wandered into the closest shop and bought the first thing his hands met…

* * *

Ikkaku glared as he was lead into town arm in arm with Mizuho. Yumichicka and Keigo trailed along behind, suppressing the urge to laugh at Ikkaku's situation and whispering to each other every so often. Those bastards. At least Mizuho wouldn't be around for too long, as she was soon to go on a strictly all girls shopping trip with a couple of friends. Ikkaku thanked the heavens for women-only events. The moments he spent in town with Mizuho were uneventful, and then she was off.

"Yes! She's gone!" said Ikkaku, smiling.

"But you loved it," said Yumichicka.

"I did not!" snapped Ikkaku.

"You did so," said Yumichicka. "You never protest to any of her actions. It's funny."

"Shut up," said Ikkaku. "And so what if I don't protest?"

"You'd protest if it were anyone else," laughed Yumichicka.

"Are you implying something?" asked Ikkaku.

"Not at all, not at all…"

* * *

Gin wove silently throughout the isles of the toy store. He _had _been searching for a toy chemistry set for Szayel, but he had come across something far more interesting. Ex-girlfriend interesting. He peaked through a gap in one of the shelves as Rangiku and Orihime surveyed the soft-toy section. Their surveying was interrupted however, upon the arrival of a dark haired girl.

"Hi Rangiku, hi Orihime!" she called.

"Hello Karin," they replied.

Gin watched as they conversed with the newcomer.

"Toushiro is waiting a few shops down for you," informed Rangiku.

"Cool," said Karin. "I was just going to see him."

"Have you got any idea of what he's like for Christmas?" asked Rangiku.

"Hmmm…get him a soccer ball," said Karin. "He'd like that."

"Thankyou, Karin," said Rangiku. "I wouldn't have thought of getting him one otherwise…"

"No prob. I'll see you two later then," said Karin, as she turned to leave the shop.

"Bye~!"

Gin then grew bored and began playing with the theatrical masks. He tried on a gloomy looking one, and danced around in it for a bit, before the Karin girl came past, giving him an odd stare. Gin quickly stopped what he was doing, and put the mask back.

* * *

**Short chapter again, I know. :P**

**Tomorrow's chapter will be longer ;) Review your thoughts!**


	8. Skinny Skinny Jeans

**Hey! I was originally gonna post this yesterday, but had internet issues. **

**Thankyou all for the reviews! They really make my day :)**

**pheonixandashes- Thankyou for your reviews :) I'm glad you like it and agree xD**

**Sakura Otome- Oh you'll find out in the Hueco Mundo party chapter ;) **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Skinny Skinny Jeans**

**December 14th**

The photo sessions wouldn't just die unfortunately. Even more unfortunately, neither would Ichigo's popularity amongst the general public. Today was their largest photo session so far. Ichigo was decked out in his repulsive elf outfit, along side Ukitake who was once again in his Santa costume. This time however, they were not alone. Being Ukitake's closest friend and associate, Kyouraku had insisted in becoming part of the dress-up scene. He had even gone as far as finding a sake bottle costume. That's right. Upon first seeing him, Ichigo had to do a double take.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" he had asked.

"Christmas sake~!" replied the captain enthusiastically.

It had taken a few moments for Ichigo to notice that Kyouraku was not alone either. A figure stood behind him in the infamous Christmas tree costume, and Ichigo realised at once that it was Kyouraku's lieutenant, Nanao. How the captain had gotten her to partake in this display, Ichigo could only guess. He instantly felt for the poor woman, but at least now there was someone who could share his pain.

Ichigo looked at the clock by the Christmas tree. Only ten minutes left of photo shift. If that could just go smoothly…

However.

Unsettling dread hit Ichigo when he turned to see Yachiru wandering into the room. That could only mean one thing: Kenpachi was nearby.

"Alright, last photo for the day," announced Isane, as Yachiru made her way onto the photo set. Smiling and acting casual, Ichigo posed in several shots with Yachiru. Once Yachiru's session was complete, the prints were developed and handed to the child lieutenant.

"These are great!" she said happily. "I'll give some to Ken-Chan as well~!"

"Wait…" said Ichigo. "Which ones?"

"These ones~" said Yachiru, displaying a set of photos, a good few featuring him.

_Ah crap,_ thought Ichigo.

'Ah crap' indeed. No sooner had Ichigo thought of the horror of Kenpachi owning a photo with him as a subject, his problems grew. For the 11th division's captain himself had made an entrance and was standing in the empty designated waiting area. He smiled and Ichigo knew this encounter was not going to be a fun one.

"Got time for one more session?" he asked.

Out of fear of the captain, Isane answered affirmatively. "Of course, Captain Kenpachi!"

Ichigo cursed his luck as Kenpachi situated himself next to him and posed for the photo.

"Hi Ichigo!" he said.

"Hi Zaraki…" replied Ichigo.

Luckily for Ichigo, the session went quicker than expected. But why Kenpachi had enough time between frequent sparring sessions to want Christmas photos was completely beyond Ichigo. Seeing no harm in asking, Ichigo decided to voice his question.

"Well it's Christmas!" replied Kenpachi. "It's good to loosen up a bit and relax… You know…"

Not entirely convinced, Ichigo nodded anyway.

"He gets like this every Christmas," Kyouraku whispered to Ichigo.

"Ah yes, I know what you mean," said Ichigo. After all, Kenpachi probably _was_ just being friendly. It just took some getting used too, and some time to get over the creepiness.

Ichigo physically braced himself as Kenpachi ruffled up his hair.

"See ya 'round, Ichigo," he said as he and Yachiru departed the building.

* * *

Karin eyed the large basket of sweets Hitsugaya was accumulating in Karakura's most popular candy shop.

"You must really like candy," she observed.

"Not really," replied Hitsugaya an he added a number of packaged chocolate umbrellas to the basket. "I'm getting these for someone else."

"Who?" wondered Karin.

"A number of people I guess…" was Hitsugaya's response. "I'm getting them for an organisation I'm a part of. Five others and I have been assigned to go out and do this years Christmas shopping, you see."

"I see…" said Karin.

Hitsugaya could tell Karin was suspicious of something much more than a mere 'organisation'. And rightly so—she had seen Hitsugaya in his Shinigami form, the one she had often seen her brother in. Yet she chose not to pound either of them with questions, but rather wait until she came to the understanding herself. Which would come someday soon, Hitsugaya was sure of.

As they reached the counter, Hitsugaya bought them each a mug of hot chocolate, which suited the cold conditions. He and Karin sat outside, in the sunny snow and enjoyed their drinks, before getting back to shopping.

Sometime in the afternoon, Hitsugaya was content with what he had bought for Soul Society for the day. More Shinigami would be coming through over the next week anyway, to buy more supplies. Content with his purchases, he set himself another task. Finding a nice looking shop somewhere on a corner, he entered and began looking.

"What are you looking for?" asked Karin.

"A present…" replied Hitsugaya. "For a girl."

"Wooot, you have a little girlfriend, eh 'Shiro-chan?" asked Karin, teasing him slightly.

"No it's not like that," replied Hitsugaya. "She's more like a sister than anything else."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Momo"

"Alright then, lets go find a present for this Momo friend sister of yours!"

"Right."

* * *

_Hmmm..._ thought Ulquiorra as he roamed endlessly through Karakura's large shopping mall. _Maybe I can find him something in here..._

He walked into a clothing shop, only to find it specialised in skirts and dresses and other women's clothing.

_Maybe not then,_ he thought, and continued wandering through the shopping centre.

Ulquiorra looked in a variety of stores. Toyshops, music outlets, clothing stores, supermarkets and more. He finally came to a trendy looking fashion outlet in the heart of the mall.

_This looks good enough, _he thought; _I'll get him something from here..._

He strutted into the store and searched through a variety of items. There were shirts, scarfs and shoes. There were coats, belts and hats. What attracted Ulquiorra however, was the rack of jeans. He made his way over to said clothing rack and began searching away.

After about five minutes, he found what he was looking for, but he needed another opinion. Looking over to the other side of the rack, he noticed one of the Shinigami he had encountered in the past. What was his name again...?

"Yumichicka," Ulquiorra called out.

Upon hearing the sound of his own name, Yumichicka looked up from the other side of the rack.

Having gotten the Shinigami's attention, Ulquiorra held up a pair of tight skinny jeans.

"Do you think these would make Yammy's butt look big?" he asked innocently.

Yumichicka responded by gagging, and running off to the nearest bathroom.

Seeing that as an adequate response, Ulquiorra took the jeans to the counter and made his purchase.

_

* * *

__Great, _thought Grimmjow_, Just great..._Why, oh why had Aizen chosen him to be the one to baby-sit Aaroniero? Why couldn't it have been Ulquiorra? Or anyone else? Sure, Grimmjow was superior to Aaroniero in rank, but that didn't stop the 9th Espada from thoroughly creeping him out...with its two contrasting voices and freakish nature. Not to mention that it seemed to have a special tendency toward him...If only Aaroniero wasn't so directionally challenged. Then he and Grimmjow could happily depart on their separate ways. But alas, this was not possible. Sure, he could abandon the hopeless navigator, but then what would Aizen do?

Grimmjow could hear his leaders voice in his mind: _"How dare you abandon my precious child like that?" _And Grimmjow wasn't in the mood for an angry Aizen.

"You're so manly, Grimmjow," said both voices at once, as the deranged body began tracing the lines of muscles on his arm with one of it's fingers.

"Get off!" said Grimmjow abruptly, shaking off the weird being and shuddering.

Aaroniero giggled creepily.

"Did you know that if you put our numbers together it would be 69?"

"SHUT UP! It would NOT be 69, it would be 14! Even I can work that out..."

Aaroniero giggled again. "You're cute when you're mad."

"And why are you gay all of a sudden? I thought that was Szayel's job."

Aaroniero shrugged. "Why not?"

_Why is it that only the weird ones crush on me?_ mourned Grimmjow, as Aaroniero began contemplating what way to go.

"Lets go this way," said Aaroniero's low man voice, heading towards the left. However, he abruptly stopped.

"No, no, no," came the other voice, which was high and girlish. "This way..." Aaroniero moved toward the right.

"No, lets go left!" argued the man voice, steering the shared body left once more.

"No, right!" argued the girl voice, steering the body to the right.

Grimmjow put up with this for at least 20 minutes, before finally losing his patience.

"That's enough!" he shouted, as Aaroniero (who had by now gained a few weird looks) gripped tightly on to a park bench with his arms, while his legs were desperately trying to walk to the left.

"Geez..." continued Grimmjow. "No wonder you're such a directional retard! Get a hold of yourself!"

Aaroniero let his body relax on the park bench. "Ooooo...Grimy cares~s~ss~"

"I don't give a stuff about you. Now come on," said Grimmjow, pulling the freak along with him. "Lets go this way," he continued on straight ahead.

As they walked, Grimmjow detached himself from the freak, kept his distance and laughed at the gift he had bought for Tousen. A big fat encyclopaedia, which his blindness would disable him to read. Sucked in for Tousen. As they reached the end of the street, Aaroniero began talking incomprehensibly to it's self. Grimmjow pretended not to listen, and prayed to any god who was listening that he wasn't the subject of the freak's conversation.

Aaroniero then pointed toward a costume shop.

"We want to go in there," it said.

"Yeah...okay," said Grimmjow.

They entered the costume shop and Aaroniero began buzzing around excitedly, in search of something for his Secret Santa candidate. Grimmjow settled himself up against the counter and waited for the creepy Espada to find something.

_I wonder what Ulquiorra is doing now, _he thought._ That jerk, gets to do what he wants..._

His thoughts were interrupted however when the shop assistant—a teenaged girl with dark red hair and glasses—cleared her throat.

"May I help you?" she asked Grimmjow.

"Uhhh...I'm not actually after anything," said Grimmjow. "But that guy over there is," he gestured over to Aaroniero who, as if on cue, came running over.

"Yes miss," he said. "I'm looking for something incredibly dorky."

Grimmjow gave Aaroniero a surprised look. "Something..._dorky_?"

Ignoring Grimmjow, the shop assistant wandered over to the back shelf. "How about this?" she asked, holding up a colourful propeller hat.

"That's perfect!" answered Aaroniero, waving his hands enthusiastically. "I'll get it."

Grimmjow blinked at the dweeby accessory. "You're getting _that _for Starrk?"

"I certainly am!" said Aaroniero, as the shop assistant gift-wrapped the hat. "Stupid Starrk, he thinks he's so cool! I'll make him wear this ridiculous hat, and if I don't, Lilynette will!"

"Uhhh...sure," replied Grimmjow.

Once the shop assistant was done gift-wrapping, she handed it over to Aaroniero.

"Be sure to suggest our costume shop to anyone you know!" she said.

"I will!" replied Aaroniero. "What's your name?"

"Chizuru."

"Ahh...Chizuru..."

"Come on," said Grimmjow, pulling Aaroniero out of the shop.

"Hehehe," Aaroniero giggled goofily. "She's pretty..."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Why on Earth must I be stuck with such an idiot?"

_Although_, he thought, _At least this may mean he wont be sucking up to me anymore..._

"Ooohh.." said Aaroniero, "It seems Grimy is jealous. Don't worry Grimy, you're still prettier~~!"

Grimmjow mentally slapped himself for assuming such a positive outcome.

* * *

Ikkaku swore. "Stupid Yumichicka. Where'd he run off to?"

Keigo looked around. "I don't know, he was in here a moment ago...I saw some emo guy talking to him just before...do you think he went with him?"

Ikkaku shook his head. "Nah, the emo guy is just there."

Ulquiorra walked past, his recent purchase neatly folded into a shopping bag.

"Oi, Ulquiorra!" called Ikkaku.

Ulquiorra looked over. "Yes?"

"Where'd Yumichicka go?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Bathroom I guess," he said, before walking into another shop.

"Why's he going into a lingerie shop?" wondered Keigo.

The next half hour or so consisted of finding Yumichicka in a nearby bathroom, and convincing him to come out. Keigo then walked alongside of Ikkaku, as the bald Shinigami quite literally dragged his friend through the rest of the mall.

"That image," groaned Yumichicka. "Such an ugly image..."

"It's alright," said Ikkaku. "Just forget about it. Pull yourself together. It's just the enemies tactic."

Once Yumichicka had successfully gotten over his disturbing encounter, the three decided to go to a cafe. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a table, oblivious the pair of pink eyes spying them from the other end of the room.

* * *

Lilynette watched the three figures talk. She could not hear what they were saying, as they were quite a fair distance away and the cafe was crowded and noisy. She turned and looked at Starrk.

"Aren't two of them Shinigami?" she asked.

Starrk looked over and shrugged. "I don't know...I don't care..."

"Hmmm..." said Lilynette. "I hope that Ulquiorra-san likes his present."

"He will," said Starrk, patting the gift bag knowingly.

Lilynette picked up the treat Starrk had gotten her. It was a Shojo-Beat magazine. And it was very pink...she glanced out of the window.

"Hey, look!" she said. "It's Barrigan-San!"

Starrk looked out the window. "So it is...What's he doing?"

Barrigan seemed to be talking to a young girl, who then nodded her head and began helping him cross the road.

"That pervert," observed Lilynette. "He's using his aged appearance to his advantage..."

"That's Barrigan for you," said Starrk. "Last time I went to the Human World with him, we went to some bar and there were these dancing girls and he-"

"I don't want to know!"

Somewhere not too far away, Nnoitra and Tesla were in a candy shop. Nnoitra had been getting quite a few stares. Their gigais may have hidden their mask fragments and hollow holes, and in their human clothing they may have appeared perfectly normal. However, Nnoitra's excessive height was easily a head and shoulders superior to the tallest of people, and was thus gaining all the stares.

"What you lookin' at?" he asked a boy whom only reached his hip.

The boy muttered a quick 'nothing' before quickly shuffling away from the gangly Espada.

"You're scaring everyone away..." frowned Tesla, who had been very excited about the trip and being able to converse with the humans.

Nnoitra shrugged. "They're scaring themselves away," he then picked up a large lollypop and gave it to Tesla. "Here, have a lollypop."

"Uhhh..."

"Take it! I'm being nice, damnit!"

"Oh, uh thankyou, Nnoitra-Sama!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hueco Mundo was hustling and bustling with excitement and business.

In Las Noches, Aizen had broken into Szayel's workshop with out the seemingly gay Espada knowing and was busily working away on a project. Likewise, Szayel had broken into The Great Aizen's sewing room without the great leader knowing and was busily sewing away at something. Out in the conference hall, Wonderweiss was sitting at the head of the table—Aizen's seat—while equipped with a blank sheet of paper and a pack of crayons. Loly and Melony were decorating their room with lights, and Halibell was busy on the internet.

Outside Las Noches, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun were lazing in the sandsnow, as other Arrancar played and had snowball fights, and Yammy watched through the surveillance cameras. He really had nothing better to do. No, wait he did! He sat down and logged on to his eBay account and began searching for GPS units. He quickly found one that was auctioning off at quite a reasonable price. He began biding, but was ultimately outbid by someone with the screen name: _Yachiruchan_.

"Damnit!" said Yammy. "I'll kill that person if I ever find them!"

Being too stupid to go and look for another GPS unit, he settled with buying a nice, old-fashioned DVD.

* * *

"Thankyou," said Hitsugaya, as the shop assistant handed the carefully wrapped music box over to him.

"So you think she'll like it?" asked Karin as they walked out of the shop together.

"She'll love it," replied Hitsugaya. "Thanks for your help picking it out."

"Any time," said Karin. "Wow, it's getting dark…wanna call it a day?"

"Yeah, sure…you free tomorrow?"

"Yup, tomorrow morning I will be. Wanna hang out again?"

"Yeah, I still have some stuff to buy, so if you could help that would be great."

"That would be cool."

The two continued talking as they slowly made their way in the direction of the Kurosaki clinic. The sky had darkened due to both nightfall and dark snow clouds rolling in, bringing with them some light sleet, which delicately drifted onto already snowy ground.

Karin shivered as the chilly breeze blew through them in the cold night air, and folded her arms tightly so to try and stay warm. Soon however, she felt a warm material draping over her back, as Hitsugaya gave her his coat.

"Toshiro…"

"Have it, I don't want you getting sick"

"But what about you?" asked Karin. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm be fine," replied Hitsugaya. "One could say I'm used to the cold…"

"Thanks Toshiro."

The two slowly made their back to the Kurosaki residence, where they found a highly distressed Yuzu waiting outside.

"Karin!" she shouted, pulling her twin into a hug. "Why were you out for so long? It's been dark for ages! Do you have any idea how worried I'd gotten?"

"Sorry sis," responded Karin, patting her twin lightly on the head. She then turned to Hitsugaya.

"Would you like to come in, Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Maybe another time. I should be getting back home now too, or Rangiku may start to wonder."

"Alright," said Karin. "See ya, Toshiro!"

"Later, Karin." And he quickly left.

"Wait!" called Karin. "You forgot your coat!"

But Hitsugaya was already too far off.

"Oh well, I'll give it back to him tomorrow…"

* * *

The Espada, Gin and Tousen slowly travelled back to their meeting area at the end of the day. Soon, the Garganta back to Las Noches would be reopened and they would return home. It had been a long day, and many of them were tired. Starrk was piggybacking Lilynette, and Aaroniero had seen this and attached itself to a very disgruntled looking Grimmjow.

Nnoitra and Tesla arrived back to the base—a quiet corner of the park—only they weren't the first to return. Zomari was sitting on the park bench, looking bored.

"Didn't you move from there all day?" asked Tesla, bemused.

"No," replied Zomari.

"How did you buy all that stuff then?" asked Nnoitra, looking down at Zomari's various shopping bags.

"I…have my ways."

The conversation was interrupted by the arrivals of the remaining shopping party.

Unsurprisingly, Gin was the last to arrive on the scene as he had been trying to chat up a bunch of high school girls. Tousen scolded him for his perverse ways all the way through the garganta, and everyone else was so glad once they were back in Las Noches, so to get away from Tousen's unhesitant whining.

Once they stepped out of the garganta, Aizen was waiting to greet them.

"Welcome home, my children!" he called brilliantly.

Said children either responded just as vibrantly, or mumbled their responses. Except Grimmjow, who had gone and dived in a lake after his freakish pursuer had sneakily placed a branch of mistletoe above them. Poor, poor Grimmjow…

* * *

**So there's Chapter eight ;) Nine should be out tomorrow.**

**I really wanna go and see 'A Christmas Carroll' It looks really christmassy and in my opinion is the best Christmas story next to the Nativity Story.**

**Ah, Charles Dickens was such a great writer...**

**Until tomorrow**

**~Kris**


	9. A Misconception of Kido

**Charliechick Note: Hi everyone! I just graduated 10th grade…woot. I really enjoyed this chapter. I don't have much to say otherwise…Here's chapter nine.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Misconception of Kido**

**December 15th**

Urahara sighed as he surveyed the snow cast sky from his shop window. Not many people were outside today, and he couldn't blame them. Last night's snowstorm had fogged up the sky and Urahara couldn't imagine a more miserable day. However, his perception instantly changed at the sight of a small black figure slinking around outside the shop.

"Yoruichi!" he cried happily, rushing out to greet the cat.

"But boss," called Tessai. "What if it's just another stray like the other 27 times this morning?"

"Nonsense!" responded Urahara. "Like I would make a mistake like that again…"

…

Ten minutes later, Urahara sat whimpering pathetically as Tessai bandaged up his hand.

"I warned you…" Tessai said. "But there you go again and the cat scratches you…"

"It wasn't my fault!" whined Urahara. "I thought it was Yoruichi, and I was only trying to be friendly!"

"Some cats don't appreciate that," noted Tessai, as Rukia entered the room.

Upon seeing the distraught shopkeeper, she rolled her eyes. Waiting for Yoruichi only made that guy even stupider. She looked over to the lounge where Renji was lazing around in his pyjamas.

"Are you staying here today?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe," responded Renji. "Depends what I feel like…"

Yesterdays shopping had clearly taken its toll on him.

"You should get up soon," suggested Rukia.

Renji mumbled something, before going off to get changed into his usual day attire. Rukia then took Urahara's previous position by the window, staring aimlessly out onto the white powdered, misty street. Then she saw it. A dark figure emerging from the depths of the fog. At first, she wasn't quite sure as to what it was, but as it came closer it became quite distinguishably a human figure.

_Who is that?_ wondered Rukia, as the figure loomed—or rather broke into a run—toward the shop.

"Hey, Urahara!" she called out to the shopkeeper, who was still complaining about his minor injuries. "Someone's coming!"

Urahara made a quick recovery from his recent encounter and walked over to the window to inspect the potential customer.

"He seems to be in a bit of a hurry, doesn't he?" said Urahara, laughing to Rukia.

As the figure came closer still, Rukia's eyes became wide with recognition and surprise.

"That's…"

* * *

In all honesty, this had been one of the last things Ichigo had expected from the Gotei 13's elite Soutaicho. Out of all the 'Special Favours' of the Captains, why this?

Ichigo stood in the living quarters of the legendary Shinigami, and surveyed the surrounding _stuff._ An accumulated multitude of _stuff._ All over the floor lay a scattered ocean of books, scrolls, and completely useless items of which Ichigo questioned why they would even be in a bedroom. Such as a microwave, a sundial, a shovel and various other unbedroomish items. On the desk were pieces upon pieces of paper and paperworks scattered about the massive surface. Under the bed, an ancient civilization of junk from every era known to man had cultivated into a thriving empire of crap. Upon the shelves and walls were numerous weird and wacky Japanese inventions from over the years, such as detachable tooth covers, a contraption in which a roll of toilet paper could be positioned above the user's head so to easily be able to blow their nose, and shoes for a cat made out of mopping material.

_Does he even use any of this junk?_ wondered Ichigo, as he examined what appeared to be a toothpick polisher.

"So if you could just give this place a bit of a straightening up…" said Yamamoto. "It would be nice to be able to see my floor again. I haven't seen it in 30 years…"

"When was the last time this place was properly cleaned?" asked Ichigo.

"Hmmm…" thought the Soutaicho. "Maybe around 100 or so years ago. Just before Urahara Kisuke, among others were exiled. I've been quite preoccupied since then and haven't had the time. It wasn't until recently that I've been thinking it could do with a cleanout, and what better have it done as my favour?"

"Uhh…" said Ichigo. "Yeah…"

"I trust you have your basic cleaning skills and aren't afraid of snakes. That will be all from me for now. Enjoy your day."

And with that, he left to tend to his usual Soutaicho duties.

"Great…" said Ichigo. "And I thought mine and Renji's rooms were bad. Who would have thought Yamamoto would keep his room like this? Where do I begin…"

* * *

Yuzu shivered and adjusted her coat as she wandered down the snow-blanketed street. Usually, she would choose nicer conditions to go outside in, but unfortunately the Kurosaki house needed to restock on groceries. Her father was busy with clients at the clinic today, Karin was out with that boy again, and Ichigo was still away. Yuzu sighed. That stupid Ichigo, always disappearing like that. He was probably just staying at a friend's house again.

_I really hope he's back in time for Christmas,_ thought Yuzu sadly. _It wont be the same if he's not here…I really miss him…_

Meanwhile, Kon sat watching her from up on a building for some reason.

"You jerk, Ichigo," he said as though the substitute Shinigami would be able to hear him. "Always leaving your sister like this…She really needs you, you know!"

Deciding he would like to voice his complaints to Ichigo through mail, Kon headed back to the Urahara shop in search of a pen and paper.

Oblivious that her 'Bosstuv' had been watching her, Yuzu took her time admiring the Christmas displays outside some of the houses. Some of them great in this sort of weather. The lights illuminated brightly, creating a striking contrast against the white snow and dark grey sky. There were other smaller displays of small Christmas cottages, nativity scenes and a tiny replica of a village, which looked as though it could be home to Christmas elves.

So caught up in her imagination, Yuzu hardly noticed the tension in the air building around her. It wasn't until she turned from viewing one of the displays that she noticed the blurred outline of a large unearthly creature that the pressure in the air became apparent.

_Oh no,_ she though. _It's one of those monsters!_

Instinctively, she fled the area hoping against hope that the creature would not follow.

* * *

Renji walked through Karakura town in his Gigai. The events of the past hour had been…eventful. When he had returned from getting changed, he discovered a flustered and bedraggled Byakuya explaining how he had gotten out of the Senkai gate at the wrong spot, and had nearly become lost in the Human World altogether. Renji had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Once Byakuya had had a shower and regained his usual composure, he requested his tour of the town with Rukia.

"Yes, Nii-sama," she said, leading him out of the shop.

Now, with his shopping partner gone, Renji had nothing better to do but sit…and sit…and scratch his head…and wait…and bother Tessai…and eat…and sit…and get called Moocher…

In short, he was sent out of the shop in hopes he would actually do something productive. Which lead to his current situation.

The southwest of Karakura town wasn't nearly as busy as the central. Renji found it rather boring. Had Ichigo not been in the Soul Society, Renji would have given him a visit, seeing as his house was nearby. But that wasn't possible. Deciding things would be more exciting in the centre of the town, Renji began to make his way there.

However, something caught his eye. It was a hollow—an extremely weak one—it had hardly and spiritual pressure. But it was chasing someone, a kid.

Renji quickly left his gigai and went in pursuit of he Hollow. He flash stepped over to it and disposed of it in one strike, before returning to his gigai.

_Now,_ he thought. _Where did that kid go…?_

* * *

Yuzu ran as fast as she dared down the road. She could no longer sense the monster chasing her, but she continued anyway, pushing her legs to go faster and faster. She focused her eyes forward, only to realise that at the bottom of the hill lay a frozen over lake. Yuzu tried to stop, but it was too late; she was going too fast. She tried to plant her feet firmly in the ground, which only resulted in her left ankle rolling and her tumbling and sliding onto the ice. Using her arms in attempt to push herself up into sitting position she tried to get back to land, ignoring the throbbing pain in her ankle. She'd sure slid a long way. She was about two metres from the lake's edge when she heard that heart-stopping noise.

CRACK!

Yuzu began panicking and trying to go faster. But it was no use. Against the slipperiness of the ice, she was moving but not going anywhere.

_Oh no!_ she thought. _I wont make it in time!_

Yuzu tensed her body up and prepared for the icy-cold pain that was bound to engulf her…

It didn't come.

Rather, she found herself tucked under an arm, in the strong grip of a man with spiky red hair. The red haired man walked a couple of paces, before setting her down on a bench.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

"I…I think so…" replied Yuzu, slightly shaken. "Thankyou sir…"

_How did he move so fast? And what happened with the monster? _she wondered.

"I'd better be going," she said. "I have shopping to do," she stood and had hardly taken a step forward, when her ankle caused her to cry out in pain and crumple to the ground.

The red haired man instantly knelt down to examine her ankle.

"Damn," he said. "This is badly twisted…"

Yuzu then his arms loop around her body as he gently lifted her up of the ground and quickly began heading off somewhere.

"My dad runs a clinic," Yuzu began.

"No need," said the red haired man. " I know someone who can fix this…"

* * *

Ukitake pranced happily into the 1st division's base toward where his little helper was working. Other than the photo sessions, they hadn't seen each other much over the past couple of days, so Ukitake chose to take his lunch break to go and visit his little friend.

"Hi there, Ichigo!" Ukitake declared jovially upon entering the room.

Ichigo—who had had the upper half of his body under the bed, cleaning out the crap civilisation with his legs sticking out—abruptly jumped and hit his head on the underneath of the bed upon hearing Ukitake's unexpected entrance.

"Hi, Jyushiro…" he groaned.

"How are you doing?" asked Ukitake.

Ichigo looked across his work in progress. Many areas of the room were slowly becoming more organised and there were several large disposable bags to get rid of trash.

"Uhh…We're getting there," replied Ichigo.

"Well that's good," replied Ukitake, smiling. He then handed Ichigo a can of coke. "How about a lunch break?"

"Well…I'm kinda on a roll here," replied Ichigo. "I want to get as much of this crap cleaned up as possible before I take any breaks."

"Oh come on, Ichigo," said Ukitake. "You've done a good job, you should come and have a break."

Deciding there was no point in arguing, Ichigo gave in. "Alright, I'll just get out of these cleaning clothes…"

He was wearing a pink frilly apron, which was decorated with hearts and bows—_supposedly _there had been no other types amongst the ones Lieutenant Sasakibe had picked out—as well as a pink lacy bandana.

However, Ukitake did a similar thing to what he had done on the first morning of service. He grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder and flash stepped him out of the room before he had a chance to get changed, taking him out onto the entrance platform of 1st division. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if there weren't a captain's meeting scheduled and the captains didn't happen to be passing by.

Some of you may be wondering: _Well why doesn't Ichigo just take the apron off? _

If only things were that simple. Earlier, Ichigo had been so reluctant to wear the apron, so Yamamoto had kido-locked it on to him, and Ichigo couldn't get it off.

Ichigo looked out over the veranda. He could see the captains coming.

_No,_ he thought. _I can't let them see me like this…_

"Hey Jyushiro," he said, "Could you please Kido this off?"

"You want me to Kido it off?" asked Ukitake. "But it's such a simple spell, I'm sure you could do it."

Ichigo sighed. Oh well, there was no harm in trying, "So what's the incantation?" he asked.

"Simple," replied Ukitake with a smile. "_Bakudo #1 – Aprony off_"

"Right," said Ichigo. "_Bakudo #1! Aprony off!_"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe you should try again," suggested Ukitake.

"Bakudo #1! Aprony off!"

Still nothing. Some of the captains were coming up the stairs…

He began frantically pulling at the pink material. "Bakudo #1! Aprony off!"

Yamamoto walked past, smiling knowingly.

"Bakudo #1! Aprony off!"

Soi-Fon walked by, quickly glanced Ichigo up and down, before murmuring something that sounded like, "Maybe Omaeda's not too bad after all…"

Ichigo was beginning to get desperate. "Bakudo #1! Aprony off!"

Kenpachi wandered past, smiling at Ichigo creepily. "Santa," he greeted, nodding at Ukitake.

"Bakudo #1! Aprony off!"

Unohana walked past and chuckled to herself.

"Bakudo #1! Aprony off!"

Mayuri walked past. "I see you _are_ an interesting specimen after all…" he snickered to Ichigo.

"Bakudo #1! Aprony off!"

Komamurra walked past. "I mourn for your intelligence, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"Bakudo #1! Aprony off!"

Kyouraku came by, took one look at Ichigo and laughed. "I see he fell for your 'Aprony off' joke, Jyuu," he said.

"Waitasec…" said Ichigo, "You mean you were joking…?"

Ukitake laughed, "I can't believe you fell for it, Ichigo," he said. "You really aren't that good at Kido, are you?"

"You don't have to rub it in," grumbled Ichigo.

"Don't feel too bad though," said Kyouraku. "I fell for it too back in the academy days, but no one's fallen for it since. You're the first person to do so in over 2000 years."

"How's that supposed to make me not feel too bad?" demanded Ichigo, tugging hopelessly at the pink apron.

"And pink isn't a bad colour," added Kyouraku, ignoring Ichigo, but trying to make him feel better. "In fact I find it quite nice. We should hang out sometime, Ichigo," he then headed off into the captains meeting.

"Great," said Ichigo. "Just great…" he then caught a glimpse of some sort of lens in Ukitake's Santa suit. "What's that?" he asked.

Ukitake quickly concealed the lens. "Oh, nothing," he said dismissively.

"Riight," said Ichigo. "Now can you help me get this thing off?"

Ukitake assessed the time. "Sorry Ichigo," he said. "But our time's up. You'll have to get back to your cleaning now, so you'll need it."

"Fine," grumbled Ichigo, dropping his arms to his sides.

"I had no idea your knowledge of Kido was so low," said Ukitake. "I never thought you'd actually fall for that!"

"Shut up, already!" whined Ichigo.

Ukitake laughed, "Alright. But come New Year, you're getting basic Kido lessons with me young man."

"Great…" commented Ichigo sarcastically.

"It's okay," Ukitake said kindly, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. "You'll pick it up in no time."

"Yeah…Get off," said Ichigo, shrugging Ukitake's hand away. "I guess I should get back to cleaning, hey?"

"Yeah," said Ukitake. "I'd better get back to the office…I have some deliveries this afternoon."

"See ya," said Ichigo. He headed back toward the Soutaicho's quarters, making a detour to the men's room.

_That jerk…_he thought as he sat on the toilet. _Tricking me like that…_

Ichigo wished he could have had the apron off by the time the captains had come by, but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

"They won't let me forget that…those bastards" said Ichigo as he washed his hands. "Oh well…at least Renji and Byakuya weren't there…"

Despite the humiliation of the lunch break, a pleasant surprise awaited Ichigo when he returned to the Soutaicho's quarters. Some of the annoying messy areas—all the places Ichigo had been having trouble with were clean. All up, only a relatively small, easily cleaned mess was left over.

_Who could have done this?_ thought Ichigo.

He then saw a note lying on the bed. He picked it up and read.

_Hey there, Ichigo! Guess who?_

Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued reading.

_I thought you could do with a little help with straightening this place out, so I came in and helped while you were out in the rest room._

"How fast does he clean?" wondered Ichigo out loud.

_Any case, you should be done a lot sooner and therefore will be able to start on other tasks sooner. What's say we go out to the Rukongai in a few days time? There's plenty to do there._

"I'm sure there is…" mumbled Ichigo, before reading the final line.

_Looking forward to our Kido lessons in January._

_He never gives up, does he?_ thought Ichigo as he tucked the note away and continued cleaning the nearly tidy Soutaicho's room.

* * *

"So she was being chased by a Hollow…?" questioned Urahara.

"Yeah," said Renji. "Tripped and damaged her ankle."

"Strange," said Urahara. "A hollow going after a living soul…"

The pair looked across the room to where Tessai was working his Kido on the girl's ankle, as the girl looked on in bewilderment.

"Whoa…" she said, obviously having never seen Kido. "How are you doing that?"

"Easy," replied Tessai. "Just focussing my spiritual pressure around your ankle."

"Oh," said the girl, looking completely confused. "Okay then…"

"Done," said Tessai.

The girl stood up and began walking around. "Hey, it doesn't hurt at all!"

"That was quick…" observed Renji. "Tessai sure is good at Kido."

"Well he _was_ Captain of the Kido Corp. once upon a time," said Urahara, before walking over to the girl. "So you were being chased by something?"

The girl nodded. "I couldn't see it well though. It was all blurry."

"Has this happened before?" asked Urahara.

"Yes," said the girl. "Once from what I can remember…but my brother was there and he got rid of it."

"Ahh," said Urahara, smiling knowingly.

"What's your name?," asked Renji.

"Yuzu Kurosaki," replied the girl.

Renji was about to say something, but Urahara cut him off. "So you live around this area, Yuzu?"

"Yes," replied Yuzu. "At a clinic just up the road…Oh! I just remembered, I need to buy groceries!"

"I'll come with you," offered Renji.

All while this was happening, Kon sat in the next room, angrily composing his letter to Ichigo.

Before leaving, Yuzu thanked Urahara and Tessai for their hospitality. They were some way down the street when Rukia and Byakuya came by.

"Hey!" Yuzu said to Rukia. "You're Ichigo's friend!"

"Ichigo's sister!" said Rukia and they came over to talk.

As Rukia and Yuzu talked, Byakuya and Renji exchanged similar glances. Neither of them could believe that such a cute little girl could be related to an idiot like Ichigo.

Once Yuzu had successfully finished her grocery shopping, she sat down for afternoon tea with Renji.

"So you seem to know Ichigo as well," said Yuzu. "How do you know him?"

"Uhh…" began Renji. "Well you know…I met him through Rukia"

"How did you meet?"

"Uhhh…" Renji began, thinking of the sheer awkwardness of the question.

"Was he rude to you when you first met?" asked Yuzu.

Renji wasn't sure how to respond.

Taking his silence as a 'Yes," Yuzu continued. "He was rude to you, wasn't he? That dumb Ichigo. I always tell him to be nice, but he always tries to be cool and act like he doesn't care, even if he does! A few years ago, he…"

As Yuzu continued to ramble on about her brother's stupidity, Renji smiled. It was quite entertaining, really.

Yuzu finally ended her rant with a sigh. "But I really miss him…" she said.

"You miss him?" asked Renji.

Yuzu nodded and continued. "I haven't seen him at all lately…he keeps disappearing for days or weeks at a time…I worry about him and wonder what he's up to. I really hope he makes it back in time for Christmas…"

Renji placed a warm hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"Don't worry so much about it," he said. "Ichigo has a reason for the things he does, and he will defiantly be back for Christmas."

Yuzu wasn't quite sure why, but his words were encouraging.

"Really?"

"You can count on it."

…

They continued talking and shopping throughout the rest of the day and as they headed back to the Kurosaki clinic. As they passed a clothing shop, something caught Renji's eye.

"What is it, Renji-san?" asked Yuzu.

"I want to get something for Rukia," said Renji, looking in the shop window.

"This is where I buy some of my clothing from," said Yuzu. "And Rukia sometimes borrows my clothes, so she'll like something from here."

Five minutes later, Yuzu and Renji left the shop, having bought Rukia a new dress for Christmas.

Upon arriving back at the Kurosaki residence, Karin was waiting impatiently at the window. When she saw her sister, she ran outside.

"Yuzu! What took you so long? I thought you would have been back before me, but I've been back here for hours!"

"Sorry Karin," replied Yuzu. "I got busy."

Karin glared. "Don't you ever make me worry about you like that again!"

"See ya round, Yuzu," said Renji turning and leaving.

"Bye Renji-san!" called Yuzu, as she headed inside, wondering if she'd ever see him again.

* * *

**Charliechick Note: Anyone here watched the subbed version of the Anime? My sis and I have been up to date with the dub for a while, but it's been delaying the new season, so we decided to go ahead and continue with the sub a few days ago. After the bount arc, I wasn't too keen on another filler (The bount arc went for two seasons. TWO FREAKING SEASONS!), but I really enjoyed the new captain arc, as well as its filler characters (I usually find filler characters annoying. You know what they say…filler characters don't have souls…). I loved that filler guy's Zanpakto, it was so lame xD Those flowers…lol And when the other guy finally spoke xD xD xD Ahh…a very good laugh xD Looking forward to getting up to the Zanpakto arc, I hear it's really good…See ya tomorrow**

**-Kris**


	10. Gifts of All Assortments

**Charliechick Note: Hey ^.^ Wow, I'm really catching up with my posting to what I'm writing…not good :P I'm writing three chapters at once at the moment though. But I've been busy lately, but I'll try to write lots over the next few days. My sis needs to stop distracting me with the subbed, lol. It's just so addictive :P**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Gifts of all Assortments**

**December 16th**

Ichigo felt his hands shaking and his heart sink as he read and reread through the letter from Kon. He hardly noticed as Ukitake entered the office.

Upon seeing the anxious expression on his little helper's face, Ukitake chose to inquire.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" he asked. "You look as though you've just seen a ghost," he added with a laugh.

Ichigo didn't laugh in response. Possibly because he wasn't sure how to react to the Captain's later statement. Or because he wasn't in an amusing mood.

"Its Yuzu…" he said. "She was attacked…"

Ukitake suddenly turned serious. "Is she alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "Renji was there."

"…Would you like to go home, Ichigo?" Ukitake asked him. "There's just over a week of service left…I'm sure I could do it all if I tried."

Ichigo shook his head. "No. As much as I want to go back to check on Yuzu, I need to stay here. I'm not the type of person who just walks out leaving the job half-done. Neither am I the type who leaves all the work on someone else. I started this stupid job, and I'm going to finish it."

Ukitake smiled. "That's the spirit, Ichigo," he said as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, which was shaken off out of habit.

"Come on now," he said, placing his Santa hat on. "You've got a big day ahead of you. I'm sure Captain Byakuya wouldn't want you to be late in sorting his tea collection."

Ichigo grumbled and stomped over to the 6th.

* * *

"So…" assessed Aizen. "What's new in the World of the Living?"

"Coffee shops," replied Starrk, holding up an empty polystyrene takeout coffee cup. "Lilynette and I took this back from a café in the world of the living. It's for you, Aizen-Sama."

"Why thankyou Starrk," said Aizen as he took the worthless cup and examined it. " 'Starbucks' hey? I like how they've stylized their cup. Therefore their coffee must be good. I shall go there for tea every half hour when I next visit the World of the Living."

He then went to his bedroom and placed the cup gently in his special cupboard of junk from the world of the living. When he came back out into the hall, Tousen was there.

"Aizen-Sama," addressed Tousen, extending an arm with his hand was clamped tightly around what appeared to be some rather dead looking weeds. "I picked you some flowers while in the world of the living."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Kaname," said Aizen as he hesitantly took the dead weeds from Tousen. "May I ask what type they are?"

"They're daffodils, Aizen-Sama."

"Oh, really?" Aizen sniffed the scent of the weeds. _These aren't daffodils…_he thought. _These are cannabis…_

It was a thoughtful action anyway, and Aizen proceeded to take the weed back to his room and place it in a vase filled with water. Well, he _would_ have put it in a vase, but he had none, so he just used the Starbucks cup.

When he appeared in the hall once again, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had joined the small group.

"Good morning, Aizen-Sama," said Ulquiorra. "I have a report of life in the world of the living."

"Great!" said Aizen. "Lay it on me."

"There are a lot of good shops in the world of the living. There are shops that sell books and clothes and food and other things as well. I also went into something they call a newsagency where the humans buy all their news from. I got you this, Aizen-Sama," he handed a magazine over to Aizen entitled _'Celebrity Weekly'._

Aizen examined the magazine closely and read through the contents. "Hmmm…This thoroughly interests me. Thankyou Ulquiorra, I shall read this cover to cover."

"I'm glad you like it, Aizen-sama," said Ulquiorra. "But I went to investigate into this _New Moon_ thing and it is part of a book series called _Twilight. _I know you like ordering books, Aizen-Sama, but don't order these ones. They are trash, trash, trash!"

"Thankyou Ulquiorra," said Aizen. "I will trust your judgement. What about you, Grimmjow do you have anything for me?"

"I'm sharing with Ulquiorra," said Grimmjow.

"No you're not," said Ulquiorra. "It's not my fault you forgot to get Aizen-Sama anything."

"No!" said Grimmjow. "Wait, wait I have something, it's just in here…" he reached deep within his pockets and searched for something. After a few minutes, he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Train ticket," he said smiling. "It allows one to board a train. A train looks sort of like a long snake Arrancar, but you can sit down inside it and it takes you places."

"I know what a train is, Grimmjow," said Aizen, smiling as he took the ticket. He then returned to his room to find his new junk homes. He stuffed the ticket inside the magazine as a bookmark and laid the magazine on his bed for later reading. He then made his way back to the hall, where more were awaiting him…

When Aizen returned to the hall, four more had joined the group. Aaroniero had surgically attached himself to Grimmjow who was wildly crying out to Ulquiorra for help. Ulquiorra stood and surveyed the undignifying situation indifferently. Barrigan, Nnoitra and Zomari had also joined the group.

"Aizen-Sama," said Zomari. "While I was sitting at the park bench yesterday, I gave a kid some money and possessed him to buy pencils and paper. I have now drawn you a picture of a duck."

He held up a picture of a rather crude looking entity, which resembled a wonky hand more than anything.

"Wow Zomari!" said Aizen, impressed. "When did you get so good?"

"Well I've been practicing with a book," he showed Aizen a book entitled _'How to Draw with Rukia-sensei'._

"Good work," said Aizen, taking the drawing.

"I have you something as well, Aizen-Sama," said Nnoitra. He began rummaging within a small bag, before pulling out a small white thing without even looking at it.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"…Nnoitra…" said Aizen. "Is that…a tampon?"

Nnoitra slowly turned his head to examine what he had _really_ taken out of the bag, before swearing a short obscenity, quickly stuffing the small white contraption away and taking out a coupon.

"This is a coupon, Aizen-Sama. When you buy two slurpies from any 7/11 in Asia, you can get the third for half price."

"Why thankyou, Nnoitra," said Aizen, obtaining the coupon. "This will come in handy next time I go over to the World of the Living."

Aaroniero was next. He quickly mumbled something incoherent, before handing Aizen a photo of Grimmjow giving him an enforced piggyback.

"WHO TOOK THAT?!" shouted Grimmjow, enraged.

"Hmmm…" said Aizen, inspecting the photo. "It seems you two get along quite well. Maybe I should partner you up more often…"

"YAAAAY!" said both Aaroniero voices.

"NOOOOOOO!" cried the single Grimmjow voice.

Finally, Barrigan handed Aizen a piece of paper with numbers scrawled on it.

"What's this?" asked Aizen.

"Phone numbers," replied Barrigan. "Of high school girls."

Aizen smiled and lent in. "You are a wonderfully sick man, Barrigan…"

Aizen deposited of his new junk into his room, which was strongly starting to resemble the Soutaicho's. When he came back, Gin had joined the group.

"I have some interesting information for you, Aizen-Sama," he said. "It may make you laugh."

"What is it?" asked Aizen.

Gin grinned and continued. "It concerns substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What about him?" asked Aizen. "Does he wish to join us? Maybe we should invite his Hollow part along to the Christmas party…"

"That's a horrible idea," said Ulquiorra. "He's tear the place apart. Think about how much this place would cost to refurbish, Aizen-sama!"

"Hmmm…" said Aizen. "You're absolutely right, Ulquiorra. I can't have that brute ransacking and obliterating the place again, it would cost too much money. Continue, Gin."

Gin laughed. "Ichigo has been assigned this year's 'Santa's little helper' for Ukitake's Delivery Service."

There was a pause.

"Are you serious, Gin?" questioned Aizen.

Gin nodded and Aizen laughed.

"Ah, the delivery service," said Aizen with a smile. "I was unfortunate back in the day when my beloved captain had taken ill over the winter, and it was my duty to fill in as helper for him."

"Did you enjoy yourself, Aizen-sama?"

"Well…all I can say is that I pity the Kurosaki kid…"

**December 17th**

"Have you got all your stuff?" Orihime asked Rangiku and Hitsugaya as they prepared to leave her house.

"Yes," replied Hitsugaya.

"Probably not," replied Rangiku. "You can sent anything I've forgotten back to me though, can't you Orihime?"

"No problem!"

"You wouldn't have this problem if you didn't leave your stuff lying around everywhere," said Hitsugaya. "Its just like back at the office, you treat it like your bedroom."

"I can't help it," said Rangiku, crossing her arms as they departed the house.

They were close to the Urahara shop when they met up with Ikkaku and Yumichicka.

"I finally escaped that woman," shuddered Ikkaku.

"Aww, but she likes you," said Yumichicka. "And she wants you to come back."

"Oh Ikkaku, you stud, you," said Rangiku.

"Shut up," grumbled Ikkaku.

Upon arriving at the shop, they found Rukia and Renji already packed and ready to go. Ishida and Chad had also come along to say their goodbyes, although Chad had bought a night bag with him.

"What's the bag for?" asked Orihime.

"I'm going to the Rukongai for a few days," replied Chad. "Visiting Yuichi."

Within the hour, the Senkai gate had been summoned and was ready for use. Once everybody had said their goodbyes and the Shinigami group and Chad had departed, Urahara invited Orihime and Ishida to the living room for hot chocolate and eggnog.

They were there for a few hours, talking about the most random subjects. On more than four occasions, Urahara hurriedly left the shop, thinking he had caught sight of Yoruichi.

"Poor Urahara," said Orihime as a dark brown alley cat scuttled away from the oncoming man. "He must really want Yoruichi!"

"If he was using half his brain, then maybe he'd come to the conclusion that not every cat he sees is her," said Ishida.

"Maybe she'll come tomorrow," said Urahara as he came back in.

Orihime looked at the time, "Wow, it's getting late!" she said. It was already dark. "I should get going," said Orihime, gathering her coat and scarf.

"Maybe I should head back too," said Ishida. "Thankyou for having us over, Urahara."

"Oh, don't mention it!" said Urahara flamboyantly. "Come on over anytime you like!"

_What an enjoyable night,_ thought Orihime as she began back to her apartment. _Urahara sure knows a lot about fruit…I wonder if he knows how to make fruity shakes…with soy sauce…Mmmm…_

So caught up in her thoughts, Orihime paid no attention to where she was walking. It wasn't until she passed by an unfamiliar building, that it crossed her mind. _Hmmm…This isn't the way I came…better turn back…_

But as she turned, she was faced with a slight dilemma. It seemed that during the night, a low snow cloud had congregated over Karakura town, causing an eerie mist to be visible through much of the town. It had become so thick that Orihime could hardly see a metres in front of her. The fact that it was night didn't help either.

"Uh-oh…" said Orihime smiling. "I was day dreaming again…"

She looked around as best she could in the cold night air and decided that it was quite evident she was lost. That was, until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I?"

"Uryu," she said, turning around.

"Come on," said Ishida. "You'll get sick if you stay out in the cold like this."

Orihime obediently followed him.

After only about ten minutes, they arrived back at Orihime's apartment.

"Thankyou for helping me, Uryu!" said Orihime happily, as she did something unexpected and crushed him in a hug.

"Umm…no problem, Orihime any time," said Ishida, slightly embarrassed as they pulled away. "Just try not to get lost again…"

"Right!" said Orihime, smiling as she made her way into her apartment. She then headed straight to the kitchen to make herself a fruity shake with soy sauce, all while thanking God for Ishida's stalker skills.

* * *

**There you go, next chap should be up soon ;)**


	11. Miracle of Christmas: Never say Never

**Charliechick Note: I watched the Karakura-Riser filler eps last night xD Chizuru surpassing sodino and defeating that Arrancar with her awesome Dyke powers…made of win xD I found it funny that those eps came right after the **_**Turn Back the Pendulum**_** mini-series and I was thinking: Is this **_**really**_** the same show? Can two consecutive episodes really be this contrasting?**

**XD Funny, funny, funny…**

**BookWormie123: Yes, Aizen does have a very nice side. There was a cosplayer of him at Animania in September and he was one of the nicest there. He got a photo with my big funky heart glasses and I got a hug from him. I also have a real soft spot for the bad guys when it comes to fanfiction, they're real fun to write about xD**

**Here's the next chapter ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Miracle of Christmas/Never Say Never**

**December 18th**

There was nothing quite like the first district of the Rukongai at Christmas time. All the houses and buildings had been decorated festively, and there was a sense of fun about the town. Christmas markets had been set up, Christmassy music was playing and children excitedly ran throughout the street to the nearest puppet show inlet, towards the sweets stalls, towards fun games and toys, or just playing in the snow. The only one who wasn't enjoying themselves was (shockingly) Ichigo. Once again decked out in his preposterous elf costume, and being forced to act like a 'Happy Elf' toward everyone who crossed his path. He had already experienced enough embarrassment for the day, when Ganju and Kukaku just happened to be walking past while he was doing his 'Happy Elf' dance. Needless to say, he had experienced some very unwanted attention, as well as a memory that would be forced into his mind whenever crossing paths with Ganju. Ichigo had then turned to see Jidanbo and the village elder laughing, but quickly stopping upon realising the elf boy's scowling gaze was on them.

Throughout the day, Ichigo and Ukitake held photo sessions by the large Christmas tree in the centre of the town. A large variety of people came for photos. Ganju insisted on getting one with Ichigo so that he could look back on it and laugh for years to come. If they weren't surrounded by so many people, Ichigo would have seriously considered going Bankai right then and there. At least then he'd look cool.

It was at the end of the shift that Ichigo heard a familiar voice speak. "Hey Ichigo."

Ichigo turned from where he was standing to find the source of the voice.

"Chad! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you died!"

"Don't worry," said Chad. "I'm not dead. I just came here to visit Yuichi."

Ichigo then noticed the small boy by Chad's side.

"Hi, Ichigo-san!" waved the boy enthusiastically.

"Hey, Yuichi," responded Ichigo.

Once Yuichi had gotten a photo and Ichigo had finished his shift, he accompanied the boy and Chad back to Yuichi's family house.

"We finished decorating last week," Yuichi excitedly explained to them as they entered the small house.

Ichigo looked around. It was a very quaint dwelling, yet warm and welcoming. In the corner stood a small pine tree, which had been decorated with brightly painted household objects. The seasonal festivity was not restricted to the living room alone, as bright tinsel and decorations graced most of the houses interior.

"This looks good," said Ichigo, and Yuichi smiled.

"But…" said the boy. "I wish I could share it with mama…"

"Well she's bound to be out in the Rukongai somewhere…" said Chad. "How about we go find her?"

Ichigo was about to respond by stating the ridiculousness of the suggestion, but Yuichi spoke first.

"Really? You'd really help me find her?"

Chad nodded. " Ichigo will too. Wont you, Ichigo?"

"Uhh…" said Ichigo. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Chad?"

Chad nodded as Ichigo led him into another room.

"Do you have any idea how big the Rukongai is?" stammered Ichigo once they were out of Yuichi's earshot.

Chad shrugged. "Pretty big…"

"That's an understatement!" said Ichigo. "Trying to find one person in a place like this is like trying to find a straight guy at the Madi Gras. Things like that just don't happen! It's impossible."

Ichigo couldn't see Chad's eyes, but he was smiling.

"_Almost_ impossible," said the tall boy. "Not _completely _impossible."

Ichigo groaned. "Close enough to."

They were interrupted when Yuichi entered the room.

"Are you guy's ready?" he asked excitedly. He had put on a warm jacket, scarf and snow boots.

Ichigo sighed. "I guess there's no harm in trying…"

The three left the small dwelling and proceeded through the greater part of the 1st district west Rukongai. Unsurprisingly, there was no sign of the boy's mother. Probably because there were 319 possible other regions she could be in, yet Chad and Yuichi were still annoyingly persistent.

"She could be in one of these buildings," said Yuichi. "We should ask around…"

"Yeah," said Chad.

Ichigo sighed and tagged along.

* * *

The Shinigami Women's Association were having a gathering to discuss their plans for an event they were organising for a few days time. The plan was conceived by Yachiru in an attempt to raise money for the new year. As the women submitted their various ideas, the only one who wasn't actively partaking in the active discussion was Rukia, who was too busy lost in fond memories of a few days prior…

_They walked through the neighbourhood, toward central Karakura. As they passed the Kurosaki clinic, Rukia pointed it out._

_"So that is where Kurosaki Ichigo resides…" observed Byakuya. "And I still don't approve of you inhabiting his closet on your stays here."_

_"Wait…Who told you that?"_

_"…"_

_Once they had entered Karakura's main shopping district, Byakuya began to show definite interest._

_"What is this?" he asked, poking a strange machine somewhere in the mall._

_"That's a ride," said Rukia. "You see how it resembles one of those vehicles humans use for transportation, cars?"_

_Byakuya nodded._

_"This machine is for the enjoyment of children," said Rukia. "It allows them a sense of fun."_

_"Can I…try it out?" asked Byakuya._

_"Umm…I guess you can…"_

_As Byakuya excitedly squeezed into the small kiddie seat and took a hold of the mock steering wheel, Rukia inserted a few coins into the slot and the ride began._

_In Rukia's mind, the ride was quite mundane. All it did was jerk up and down, side-to-side. Not to mention all the strange looks the well-above-target-audience occupant was obtaining from passers by. Byakuya however thoroughly enjoyed the ride and asked for another go._

_After Byakuya was satisfied with his time on the ride, he and Rukia made their way further through the mall. They went into many shops, Byakuya taking interest in the majority. Rukia was relatively indifferent toward everything, as she had seen it all before. Except for when they entered a pet shop and there was a litter of baby rabbits on display, which she spent nearly an hour ogling at, until Byakuya grew impatient and pulled her away, over to a snack shop. They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and took a visit to Karakura High School under Byakuya's request. Although the School term was over and no one was there, Byakuya was simply fascinated by the entire infrastructure. He even went as far as abandoning his gigai along with Rukia and getting her to give him a tour of the school._

_Sometime during the day, they had also met up with Ichigo's sister, Yuzu and Renji. That night, they had had diner at a western-style pizza restaurant before Byakuya left._

Rukia was drawn out of her daydreams as Yachiru happily declared that their event would take place within the 11th Division's arena.

* * *

Ukitake was about to go searching for his helper, when Ichigo entered the 13th's common room sometime that night and started pouring himself a mug of eggnog.

"What have you been up to?" asked Ukitake.

"Looking for some kid's mum," replied Ichigo. "We didn't find her though, obviously. Could you imagine the odds of finding one person in all of Rukongai?"

Ukitake thought for a moment. "Was he looking for his mother from when he lived in the Human World?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Hmmm…" said Ukitake. "Yes, that would be a rare case…"

"As I said," said Ichigo, pressing the mug to his lips and taking a sip. "It was a waste of the afternoon and the kid only ended up being disappointed."

"It is indeed a rare case to find a relative from the Human World," said Ukitake. "But not unheard of. And that's why I want you to return to that boy tomorrow morning and help him search for his mother."

Ichigo nearly choked on his eggnog. Partially because he hated the drink. "What? There are people from every era out there! There's no way we're gonna find her, and what about these Christmas duties of mine?"

"Your primary duty is to bring people happiness."

"I thought it was to deliver stuff…"

"That too, but bringing people joy during the holiday season is our prime purpose. That's what the delivery service is all about."

_What the delivery service…is all about…? _thought Ichigo, as Ukitake continued.

"Your task for tomorrow is to help that child find his mother. Sentarou isn't busy tomorrow, so I'm sure I can get him to cover for you."

"Alright," said Ichigo. "But I can't promise we'll find her."

"That's okay," said Ukitake, smiling. "The fact that you took your day to try and help that Child find the one who was closest to him should be something he'll cherish forever, even if your search yields no results."

"Yeah…" mumbled Ichigo as he stalked off to his room.

**December 19th**

Ichigo trudged along in the snow with Chad and Yuichi in 2nd district Rukongai. They had been walking for about two hours. Unsurprisingly, still no luck. Chad had Yuichi on his shoulders as they continued along the festive streets. Ichigo could not believe how persistent the little boy was. Every place they went, he would ask everyone if they had seen her, giving them a full description and name. His face would light up every time someone would say "I know some one who looks like that" only to be disappointed when it turned out to be someone who appeared only vaguely similar.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere…" said Yuichi.

"The Rukon District is a big place," said Ichigo.

"I know," said Yuichi. "That's why she's just gotta be somewhere."

They continued over a large bridge. Or rather bridge village. It was immensely wide and long, hosting a large market place and many inns and small residencies. A thriving fishing port took up a large proportion of the area, although it was more like ice fishing at this time of year.

"This looks like a good place," said Ichigo. "Let's search around this area…"

After a minute or so of discussion, Yuichi and Chad began searching as Ichigo headed to the other side of the bridge to search, agreeing on meeting in the middle. As Ichigo made his way further and further along the bridge, he became increasingly aware of all the people around him. They had all been humans once. They had all come from the World of the Living. Some were new to the Soul Society. Some had been here for immeasurable amounts of time. But they had all come from the same place ultimately. They had all known people, and shared connections and even love toward those around them, only to be separated in the harsh reality of the afterlife. As Ichigo scanned the variant markets, pubs and inns for the woman who'd been described to him, he tried to imagine how it must have felt. To know that your friends and family were out there somewhere…but to have no idea where. Ichigo surveyed the many people. Each one of them would have loved ones lost to them. People they hadn't seen in so long, and had probably lost hope they would ever meet again. And yet each of these people were celebrating the Christmas season, and giving freely to those around them despite their circumstances. Ichigo felt a large feeling of empathy swell up inside of him. He suddenly longed to help each of these people find those who were once dear to them no matter the cost. And he would begin by finding Yuichi's mother.

* * *

Having finished his duties for the day, Ukitake headed back to his house in outer 13th division. He was busily filing some paper work when a knock came from his door. He went and opened it.

"Ah Shunsui, Nanao, what are you doing here?"

"Thought we'd visit a friend," replied Kyouraku, making his way inside. "It doesn't look like anyone else is with you, so we figured you could do with the company."

"Thanks," said Ukitake, coughing as they headed back into the living room.

"You're getting sick again," observed Kyouraku in concern. "How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"Just until the service is complete," replied Ukitake as they sat at the table. "There's only a few days left of the service, so I think I can manage." He coughed again.

"Oh?" said Kyouraku. "Don't go into denial Jyuu, that sounds nasty. Can you go and make some herbal tea, please Nanao-chan?" he asked his lieutenant sweetly.

"Of course Captain," said Nanao out of concern for Ukitake, as she stood and make her way out toward the kitchen.

"You know," said Kyouraku. "If you need an extra hand or two, Nanao and I would be happy to help."

"If you could help me with some deliveries tomorrow, that would be enough," said Ukitake.

"You're overworking yourself," said Kyouraku. "You do this every year. You should hire more helpers, like you used to."

"If only things were that simple. There's a shortage these days," Ukitake said with a sad smile.

"You should rest tomorrow," said Kyouraku. "Leave to deliveries and work to Ichigo, Nanao and I."

"I'll only take a sick day if it seems I have no other option," said Ukitake. "In which case I don't feel unwell enough to do so right now."

"You've done plenty of work this year as it is," said Kyouraku. "It's not like you've been sick and unable to do anything for the entire month, like you were a while back."

"True," nodded Ukitake. "I was lucky that year to have Shinji, Kisuke and Kaien. Those three and a number of others were always available to help whatever the year. It seemed I had no shortage of helpers back in the day…" he laughed, but was overcome by a small coughing fit.

"Try not to talk so much, Jyuu," said Kyouraku, as Nanao entered the room with the tea.

Ukitake thanked her as she handed him a cup. He took a sip before saying, "I have had a bit of help over the past few years though. Although Toshiro, Rukia, Hanatarou, Kiyone, Sentarou and a few others have helped in past years, they all have their other commitments to attend to."

"Which is why Ichigo was a good choice this year," assumed Kyouraku.

Ukitake nodded. "He was the only one available."

"How is Kurosaki going about it?" asked Nanao.

"He's doing well, all things considered," answered Ukitake.

"He's seemed a fair bit reluctant whenever I've seen him," stated Kyouraku.

"Yes, he does seem quite unwilling and reluctant at times," said Ukitake.

"Where is he now?" asked Nanao.

"Right now he is in the Rukongai," answered Ukitake. "He is helping a child find someone from when they were living."

"But that would be nearly impossible," said Nanao.

Ukitake nodded. "And it is highly likely that their search will be unsuccessful. But I think that helping this boy will help improve Ichigo in more ways than he knows."

"It will give him more understanding and patience," added Kyouraku.

"And he may be unwilling at times, but he doesn't protest," said Ukitake. "In which case, the first step has already been taken. All we need to do right now is wait."

Nanao looked out the window. "A snow storm is on the way," she observed.

"Lets hope they return soon then," said Kyouraku.

Ukitake took another sip of his tea. "Yes the days nearly over, Ichigo should be back at the quarters soon. If I'm right, he'll come to an understanding of what this service is really all about. Ichigo may have been the only one available this year, but I'm glad I chose him…"

* * *

_It's no use,_ thought Ichigo as they waded through the oncoming snowstorm. _The suns nearly down…and we can hardly see anything in this weather…_

Yuichi was beginning to lose hope as well. "Maybe we should head back…" he said disappointedly.

Ichigo looked at Chad, who nodded.

"You have a lot of time to search for your mama," Ichigo said kindly to Yuichi. "You just gotta keep looking. You may even run into her when you least expect it."

"But it's gonna be Christmas soon…" said Yuichi. "I don't wanna spend it without mama…"

"I know how you feel," breathed Ichigo as the three made their way back over the bridge.

It was a sad procession heading back to Yuichi's place, but Ichigo had been prepared for it. As they came through inner 2nd district, they passed some run-down slums.

_Sad…_thought Ichigo. _You don't often see poverty this apparent this close to the walls of the Seireitei…is it getting worse? Someone should do something about it._

They were coming past the final row of slums, when a young looking woman came running past so quickly, she hardly saw where she was going and ran right into Ichigo.

"Terribly sorry, sir…" she said.

"Don't mention it…Just be more careful," said Ichigo, as he lent her a hand up off the icy ground.

As the woman came past Chad and Yuichi, she stopped and looked back.

"Yuichi…" she murmured. "Yuichi, is that you?"

"M-mama?" whispered Yuichi.

Chad lifted Yuichi down from his shoulders and Yuichi ran toward the woman.

"Mama!" he cried as he threw his arms around her.

"Yuichi…" said the woman as she embraced her son. "It's really you…I've been looking for so long…"

Ichigo stood back with Chad and they watched the two's emotional reunion.

"Wow…" Ichigo muttered to himself under his breath. "What were the chances of this…?"

As he watched the two, Ichigo began to remember his own mother, and the times they used to share together.

"…Mama…" Ichigo breathed, hardly aware as Chad placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"We did it," Chad whispered to him. "We've helped Yuichi find his mother!"

Ichigo smiled. "It was through your and Yuichi's willingness and persistence we were able to find her. I did nothing."

Chad shook his head. "You didn't give up on us, Ichigo. I saw how hard you were trying to track her down back around the bridge today. The odds of finding her were low…yet you still took a day out and came along."

"Hey Sado-san! Ichigo-san!"

Chad and Ichigo walked over the reunited mother and son.

"Sado-san, Ichigo-san, this is Mama," said Yuichi. "Mama, these are Sado-san and Ichigo san. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have found you!"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Shibata," said Ichigo.

"It's Izumi," Mrs. Shibata said smiling, before taking both Chad and Ichigo into an embrace. "Thankyou so much for bringing my Yuichi back to me…I could never thank you enough."

"We're glad we could help you out," said Ichigo.

The four of them headed back to the 1st district, where Izumi was welcomed into Yuichi's Rukon family with open arms.

"Good work today, Ichigo," said Chad as Ichigo prepared to leave. "I'm sure Jyushiro will be happy when he hears."

"Nice work yourself, Chad," said Ichigo. "You here for much longer?"

"I'm leaving on the 21st."

"Ah, I won't see you then, these last few days are gonna be quite demanding. There's a party at mine on Christmas day in Karakura. Will I see you there?"

"You can count on it," said Chad, smiling.

Ichigo smiled and looked over the joyful mother and son. "You know…It's just like Jyushiro said… _Seeing others receive, and being able to make them smile…_ Maybe this service has more a meaning than just the stupid costume and photo sessions…"

"You think so?"

"Sure thing."

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I got a photo with you in those elf clothes…"

"Don't push your luck…"

Ichigo bid the Rukon family farewell and began on his way back to the 13th's barracks, musing over the events of the day. They had found Yuichi's mother after only two days of searching…Things like that just did not happen. Unless…

"What do they call these things again?" wondered Ichigo out loud, "Like a Miracle of Christmas or something? …Heh…I guess they really do exist…boy that sounds corny."

_Seeing others receive, and being able to make them smile…__bringing people joy during the holiday season is our prime purpose. That's what the delivery service is all about…_

"Hmm…Maybe that's the way it is…?"

The wind was starting to pick up, and heavy snow came tumbling from the dark cloudy sky, as a winter blizzard began inflicting the landscape.

A sudden emotion swelled through Ichigo's veins. An agonising longing for something. The touch of a mother. Something he had long been denied of, yet desperately craved.

"Where are you mama?" he asked out loud, into the night's stormy darkness.

But miracles are a rare occurrence. They don't happen every day.

* * *

"Nanao and I had better be off for the night. Be sure to take it easy, Jyuu," said Kyouraku, as he and Nanao stood.

"Come around sometime tomorrow," said Ukitake as he followed them out to the front door. "Though I entirely intend on being occupied with the service."

Kyouraku chuckled. "You never quit do you?"

Ukitake smiled. "Not if I can help it."

Having said their goodbyes, Kyouraku and Nanao departed through the oncoming snowstorm back to the 8th division.

As Ukitake stood at the door, waving his goodbyes, he looked out to wherever his little helper may have been.

"I think you've began to change for the better, Ichigo," he said with a smile.

* * *

**Charliechick Note: There ya go, hope it wasn't too dumb :P**

**The next chapter will be done soon, and after that there's really not much of the story to go. At the start of the story I said there would be around 18 chapters, but then I wanted to add one that would be focusing on the Vizard's adventures to the North Pole, so it changed to 19 (20 including the credits I'm planing to add). However, upon writing this chapter it changed back to 18, as this was originally meant to be two chapters but kind of morphed into one. The Vizard chapter is still in it and will be chapter 13. But I've been considering making the epilogue into a short chapter in itself, in between the final chapter and the credits. This all depends on how long the final chapter goes for, so I guess I'll make up my mind once I'm done with it…**

**Until next time!**

**-Kris**


	12. Memories of Times Gone By

**Charliechick Note: New Moon = 2.5 hours of fan service. No distinguishable plot apparent. My sister Rhi and I were paying it out the whole time, and the best part of the entire film was the crying Asian dude watching Romeo and Juliet.**

**Enough of that now Anyways, here comes the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Memories of Times Gone By**

**December 20th**

"_It's your turn to open a present, Ichigo!"_

_A younger Ichigo excitedly took a package from his pile and began ripping apart the gift paper to find what was inside. Soon, a deep red sweater dropped out of the wrapping and into his hands. It felt so soft, velvety and warm, and Ichigo instantly hugged it close to his chest, inhaling welcoming fuzziness. It smelt like home, and the people he cared about._

"_Do you like it?" his mother asked. "You've been growing so much lately, so I made it extra big so you could grow into it and wear it longer."_

"_Thankyou, mama!" said Ichigo, hugging his mother._

_Masaki hugged her son in return, "Anything for you, sweetie."_

…

Ichigo awoke abruptly to the sound of a drunken rendition of 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. His curiosity got the better of him as he approached to window to locate the source of the noise.

"Eighth and eleventh…" he sighed to himself. "Those idiots, what the heck are they doing drunk at this hour?"

As he headed back to his bed, he began to remember the vivid images of the dream he had just had. The final Christmas he had spent with his mother.

"It's never been the same without you, mama…" Ichigo said, as though his mother was standing right before him.

Glancing at the time, Ichigo decided to get up and ready for the day. If he didn't, Ukitake would be in soon, flamboyantly pestering him to rise and shine, as he had done so every other day. But Ichigo wasn't in the mood today. He got out of bed, showered and slipped into his Christmas getup without complaint. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had grown rather fond of the hat. He left his room and headed over to the division's courtyard, where he usually began the day with Ukitake. It sure had been a good storm that night, Ichigo noted as he surveyed the whiteness of the Seireitei. It was almost like Hueco Mundo.

When he reached the scheduled meeting area, Ukitake was nowhere to be seen. After about half an hour of waiting, the friendly captain still hadn't shown up and Ichigo was beginning to wonder.

_This isn't like Jyushiro…_ he thought.

After a few more minutes of waiting, he decided to make his way over to Ukitake's residence and see what was taking him so long. Ukitake's house wasn't far off. Ichigo reached it within five minutes. As he walked on the bridge over the freshly frozen koi pond, the 13th's 4th seat came out of the house to greet him.

"Hey," said Ichigo as the boy approached. "Its Kyokoto, isn't it?"

The boy, Kyokoto nodded before talking. "The Captain is unwell today. All he requests is that you complete your basic deliveries today."

"Jyushiro's sick?" asked Ichigo. "Will he get better? Can I see him?"

Kyokoto shook his head. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but that's not possible. It has been requested by 4th division Captain, Retsu Unohana that he sees as few as possible."

"Well…thanks anyway Kyokoto," said Ichigo, before leaving to prepare the day's deliveries.

* * *

Aizen smiled and surveyed the throne hall. The once bare, bleak looking chamber had been cheered up immensely, and it was hard to tell if it was even the same room. Yet it was still undergoing preparations for the Christmas party on the 24th. Already, he and the co-decorators—whom juts so happened to be his favourite four Privaron Espada and two dorky fraccion—had laid out the temporary dance floor for the occasion.

"Break time~!" Aizen announced and he and the six Arrancar gathered around the open fireplace with mugs of hot chocolate and eggnog.

"How many Christmases have you seen, Aizen-sama?" asked Dordonii, taking a seat.

"Probably more than your mother," replied Aizen, sipping from his mug.

"But we don't have mothers," stated Cirucci.

"Nonsense," spoke The Great Aizen. "Of course you have mothers, I am your mother."

There was a short confusing pause.

"Well how does that work?" stammered Gatenbainne.

"What do you mean?" asked Aizen.

The four continued rambling on about utter garbage, as the other three looked on.

"They sure like getting confusing," the small child-like Arrancar, Nel said, her eyes wide.

"And boring," added Donochakka.

"We couldn't even bring Bawabawa in," frowned Nel.

"Oi, you guys!" Pesche shouted to the other four, although they were quite close. "Look at me! I can drink my hot chocolate through my eye!"

He proceeded to do so.

There was momentary silence before Gatenbainne spoke. "Wow."

"That's gross, you know," said Cirucci.

"You're just jealous," Pesche said, folding his arms and looking away.

"Why would that make us jealous?" asked Dordonii.

"Can we change the subject?" asked Donochakka.

"Then what do you suggest we talk about, weirdo?" questioned Cirucci.

"Hmm…" said Pesche. "What are us three even doing here anyway? Like one moment we were enjoying a peaceful time in the sand dunes, next we're taken here by a bunch of homos…"

"Exequias," corrected Aizen smiling. "And as for your question, I simply wanted to spend time with some quality time with some good old Espada of mine. You two can leave if you like, as you are just mere ex-fraccion."

"But we can't leave Nel," whined Donochakka.

"Do as you wish," waved Aizen dismissively.

"Wait a moment!" came an angry voice from the entrance. "If this is for ex-Espada, then how come I wasn't invited?"

Aizen cursed under his breath. "He wouldn't just stay dead, would he?"

"Gah!" said Pesche. "It's the she-male!"

"The name's Luppi, if you don't mind," frowned the newcomer as it sat down with the rest of the group.

"Well are you a he or a she?" asked Dordonii. "Because it's hard to tell…"

"Enough with the hard questions," Luppi wined as it helped itself to eggnog. "Aizen-sama, please talk about something more interesting."

"Very well," sighed Aizen. "I shall tell you about a Christmas I celebrated about 120 years ago."

The ex-Espada and Fraccion huddled closer as Aizen began to recite his story.

"It was back in my early days as Lieutenant of the 5th Division," began Aizen. "This one particular Christmas, my beloved, idiotic Captain was free for the season."

"Was your Captain a girl?" asked Pesche.

"Uhh…not from what I recall…" said Aizen.

"Did your Captain like mince?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Anyway, my Captain grew an unprompted urge to go and visit the North Pole to visit the real Santa."

"What an idiot," remarked Cirucci.

"Nel wants to do that!" said Nel.

"Now unbeknownst to me, my dear Captain was a hopeless navigator when it came to the world of the living," spoke Aizen.

"How so?" questioned Gatenbainne.

"You see, we ended up on a small island just off the south coast of New Zealand."

"So?" asked Pesche.

"New Zealand is not the North Pole."

"What?"

"Did you see sheep while you were there, Aizen-sama?"

"What about the Hobbits? Did you see any of those?"

"Any Kiwis?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," said Aizen, nodding.

"Aizen-sama," said Cirucci. "Surely you knew you were heading in the wrong direction…"

Aizen nodded. "Indeed. I began to get suspicious when we were in the middle of a hot, dry land on top of a huge red rock. My Captain was convinced it was Russia and kept leading in the direction he thought was north. When we finally got to that small island, I saw penguins and that confirmed my suspicions."

"Why would that confirm anything?" asked Donochakka.

"Because," replied Aizen wisely. "Penguins belong in the South Pole. Not the North Pole."

There was a gasp of astonishment amongst the ex-Espada.

"Your perception, knowledge and intelligence was as brilliant as always, Aizen-sama," Luppi complimented.

"Why thankyou," said Aizen. "I hope my intuition has inspired the lot of you."

"How did you get back, Aizen-sama?" asked Dordonii.

Aizen glared. "With the help of Kisuke Urahara."

There was a long pause before Aizen continued his memories of other Christmases.

"And then of course the year there was such a big snow storm that us captains could not partake in the emergency meeting and Zaraki Kenpachi and his fellow 11th Division brutes became snowed in. Needless to say, the streets were peaceful for a few days."

"I remembers the Christmas the idiot Nnoitra fell down the stairs and Nel had to stay with him in the Emergency room," said Nel, grinning.

"Ah yes," said Aizen. "That was back when he was only new as an Espada. He didn't know his way around and missed the stairs in the dark. The poor thing"

"From what I remember, the lights were on," said Cirucci. "And he was being an idiot, trying to show off and he fell."

"And how would you know?" questioned Aizen.

"Because I was there," replied Cirucci. "He was showing off for me."

"What about that time you sent us all a Christmas card from the Soul Society," said Dordonii. "Before you revealed your true intentions to them and came to reside permanently in Las Noches."

"Ah yes," said Aizen. "That was the year the Women's and Men's Associations joined forces to issue Christmas card packs to the Seireitei."

"I remember the Christmas that Grimmjow made Ulquiorra dress as Santa," said Luppi.

Aizen laughed. "Yes I remember that too. You were even sweet enough to send me the photo in the mail. One of my subordinates happened across it and had no idea what it was."

"This Christmas, Nel wants a kitty," said Nel, smiling.

"I want a potato peeler!" said Donochakka.

"I want a slick-shiner 3000!" said Pesche. "For my infinite slick," he added, as Cirucci gave him an odd glare.

"I want a sex change!" said Luppi.

"I want a garden hose!" said Cirucci

"I want a bottle opener!" said Gatenbainne.

"I want an inflatable cushion-shoe!" said Dordonii.

"And I want a handy-crafts club sewing kit designed by Uryu Ishida!" declared Aizen.

There was an awkward pause as the seven Arrancar stared blankly at their great leader.

"What?" asked Aizen.

The awkward silence continued.

"What?"

* * *

There were relatively few deliveries, all things considered. Ichigo had already finished his duties and it was only five in the evening. Wanting to let off some stress, he decided to go for a stroll. He walked through the Seireitei's snow-covered gardens. He didn't even know that the Seireitei had gardens until the other day when he was to deliver something to a 4th division officer who was busy tending them. They had taken a considerable amount of time informing Ichigo about all the different sorts of herbs and what they did in the way of healing. Some were semi-translucent, but metallic in colour and were said to have such healing properties that were literally able to regrow appendages almost instantaneously when used in the right hands. But that's all that Ichigo remembered. Walking past the spot he'd met the officer, he looked down to the herbs, but was unable to see any of the fascinating colours in the blackness of the night. He continued on in the garden. Not many things were in bloom. The only reason the herbs were alive was because of a complex Kido Unohana had placed on them. Other than that, giant wintry trees dwarfed the places sunshine was supposed to hit. The shrubs and trees were all leafless and fruitless, just bare skeletons of the cold winter's air. All the birds were gone as well.

_So…_thought Ichigo, as he sat by a frozen pond. _If winter brings death, then summer is supposed to bring life…then why…?_

"Why did she have to leave then?" he spoke out loud, voice nearly breaking. "Why did she leave when life is supposed to be it's liveliest?"

He scrunched his hands into fists as he gazed out to the icy pond, a mist from a low cloud glazing off its surface, and recalled his first memory of a garden…

_A mildly pregnant Masaki guided Ichigo down a small path out the back of their house. _

"_When can I look?" asked Ichigo, having his eyes closed._

"_I'll tell you," said Masaki._

_Only a few moments later, Masaki announced, "We're here, Ichigo. You can open your eyes now."_

_Ichigo opened his eyes to see what looked like a dozen tiny Christmas trees all decked out with multi-coloured Christmas lights and adorned with miniature decorations._

"_Wow!" said the young Ichigo, fascinated by the sight around him. "So pretty!"_

"_Your father set this up just yesterday," Masaki said smiling. "I thought you would like it."_

_Ichigo gazed in delight as the small trees shone all their glory against the snow-covered ground._

…

_The years went by, and decorating the back garden became tradition. Each Christmas, the Kurosaki family would adorn the small trees once again and enjoy the festive spirit the task bought. That was every Christmas until Masaki died. _

_The year was coming to a close. So much had happened this year. So much that shouldn't have. A ten-year-old Ichigo sat in the over-growing, undecorated garden as light snow drifted from the sky. The gardening had always been Masaki's job, and Isshin hadn't gotten around to tending to it after the accident. Ichigo had asked his father if they could decorate the garden once again this year, but Isshin had changed the subject whenever the question popped up. Ichigo guessed it was because it bought back too many painful memories._

_Every year that followed was the same, and in the end Ichigo didn't bother even asking about decorating the garden, and tried to forget it. The garden continued to overgrow, and snow piled up throughout the winter, killing off any of the life, and leaving a forgotten, frozen assortment of leafless shrubs, bushes and trees. Christmas, and life in general was never the same without her._

A voice then interrupted Ichigo from his memories. "Winter is not a time of death, you know."

Ichigo turned to see his white-haired company. "Ah, it's you, Jyushiro…"

Ukitake continued. "And neither is summer, or any other season for that matter. In fact they all have their different aspects of life." He then came and took a seat next to his helper.

"What's troubling you, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Nothing," replied Ichigo. "Just been thinking about stuff… Wait, you're sick! Get back inside, do you wanna die or something?"

Ukitake smiled. "A few moments in the cool winter air won't kill me. I would think it would actually be beneficial after being cooped up inside all day."

"…Alright then," said Ichigo, as he hugged his knees to his body. "But don't stay out for too long."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Ukitake began speaking again. "Only four days of the service left."

"Yeah," said Ichigo, smiling softly. "It's been…a good experience."

"I heard you found that boy's mother," said Ukitake.

"We did," said Ichigo. "Even though it seemed impossible."

Ukitake simply smiled. "And yet it wasn't…"

They sat in silence for a few more moments, before Ukitake spoke again.

"Ichigo," he said, turning and looking at his helper. "Don't dwell on the past."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"What's done is done," said Ukitake. "It's time to move on. Let it go. Live in the present and strive toward the future."

"If only things were so easy," murmured Ichigo, looking out to the misty lake.

"Of course things are always easier to say," said Ukitake. "But it's a natural happening. Life comes and goes, even for us Shinigami. But not just physical life. Alliances form and break. Empires rise and crumble. Seasons are in an ongoing cycle. But true friendship is everlasting. The bonds you have with those closest to you will never break, even in death. So hold onto those bonds tight Ichigo, and don't let them go. 'Cause we're not going to let go of you."

Ichigo shifted his arms and looked down, trying to resist the shaking feeling that was taking over his body. He wasn't quite sure why, but Ukitake's words were oddly soothing.

"Jyushiro…" said Ichigo. "I think…I'm beginning to understand…"

Ukitake smiled. "After yesterday, I think you already do."

"Jyushiro…" was all Ichigo could managed to say, as all the built up tension in his body began to give out at once.

Ukitake placed a comforting arm around Ichigo. This time, Ichigo didn't shake the arm off. Rather, the kindly action was welcomed.

* * *

**Charliechick Note: Once again I hope it wasn't dumb. The style I have been writing in the past two chapters has been quite out of my genre, but it had to be done for the story. Constructive criticism would be appreciated ;) I wish I could have elaborated on Hitsu's bday. Ah well, I'm already getting ideas for next years story, se we'll see then. Tomorrow's chapter will be a whole lot more light hearted to say the least.**

**Until then!**

**-Kris**


	13. Shinji, the Deer and the Stolen Zanpakto

**Charliechick: Hey all! A lot of people have been adding this story to their faves and alerts lately, which is really good, but it would honestly make my day if you would review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Shinji, the Deer and the Stolen Zanpakto**

**December 21st**

_Poke poke_

"Hehehe. Hehehe."

_Poke poke_

"That's right, how do you like that?"

_Poke poke_

"Hehehe. Hehehe."

The remaining members of the Vizard looked on in astonishment as the man labelled their 'Great Leader' poked a defenceless reindeer in the side with the sheath of his Zanpakto.

"Hehehe. Hehehe."

_Poke._

"Someone remind me why we chose him as our leader?" questioned Lisa, as Shinji began climbing all over the disgruntled reindeer.

"I could ask the same thing…" said Love.

The Vizards had set up camp in a small forest clearing deep within the Russian Wilderness. Day by day, they were getting closer to the North Pole.

"I need to take a leak," Shinji suddenly announced, as he set his Zanpakto against a tree and disappeared into the forest, satisfied with his time with the deer.

While the other Vizards preoccupied themselves with other things, the deer took this as an opportunity to conduct revenge…

* * *

Ichigo got up and out of bed bright and early that morning. The first thing he did was head over to the main office, where a parcel was awaiting him. Ichigo smiled.

"Right on time too," he said, inspecting it. He had sent the money to Orihime and once she had bought what was specified, Urahara had sent it right to him. Ichigo dropped the parcel off by Ukitake's house and got an early start on his deliveries. Hardly anyone was up yet, except for some of the kitchen people. Not even Ukitake had gotten up yet, as he was still unwell.

A few hours into the day, Ichigo was busily delivering. There were so many packages piled up, Ichigo could hardly see where he was going. He grew rather irritated when the small package atop the pile he was manuvering lost its balance and gave out to the ground. Ichigo was then faced with the difficult task of having to bend down with several large packages in hand. However, this task was averted when Kenpachi came along smiling, picking up the dropped package and placing it back atop the pile.

"Thankyou, Zaraki," Ichigo said quickly, making his leave.

He quickly went and distributed the packaged to their respective mailboxes. He looked to a nearby clock to see that it was midday.

_Good,_ thought Ichigo. _I'm making good time…_

He was starting to head back to the 13th, when Kenpachi spotted him once again. Ichigo tried to make himself scarce and blend in with some of the surrounding Shinigami, but since he was wearing such a distinct outfit, that was hardly possible.

"Hey Ichigo, what ya up to?" inquired Kenpachi.

"Oh, nothing," said Ichigo. "Just heading back to the 13th…"

"I guess that means you have time to come along to Yachiru's tea party then," he said smiling.

"What? Tea party?! No, I'm busy, sorry," Ichigo hurriedly turned away and began travelling in the opposite direction. A tea party at the 11th was the last thing he wanted.

Kenpachi however, had other ideas.

Placing himself in front of the Christmas helper, he grinned broadly. "No Ichigo, I insist…"

_Crap,_ thought Ichigo. _What do I do now…!? I know! Just keep walking forward…_

"I'm really very busy" spoke Ichigo sternly, before making his way around the captain and heading forwards, eyes focussed on what lay ahead of him.

_That's right…_thought Ichigo as he focussed on the 6th Division insignia that lay a ways ahead. _Just keep moving forward…Ignore him…_

His focussed forward motion and ignoring techniques however, seemed to become useless after only five steps. In fact, although his feet were still moving as though he was walking, his body was moving in the opposite direction. Ichigo was not impressed.

"Wait…what? Put me down, Zaraki!"

"Not until we get to the party. Stop movin'."

"No! Let go of me!" Ichigo began struggling in Kenpachi's vice-like hold, but it was to no avail.

"Tch," said Kenpachi, adjusting Ichigo over his board shoulder. "Yer only makin' it difficult for ya self."

But being Ichigo he wasn't listening, but rather helplessly flapping and flailing. And that's the way they finally entered the tea party. Ichigo took a quick look around the room as they entered. At the head of the table sat Yachiru. To her left sat Ikkaku, Yumichicka, Kira, Hisagi, Akon, and Iemura. To her right were two empty seats, Renji, Tetsuzimon, Omaeda, Sentarou, and Maki. No one looked overly thrilled to be there. Ichigo had finally given up on his useless floundering and was glad when Kenpachi finally deposited him in the seat next to Renji, while taking the next seat over, to the right of Yachiru.

"Yay! Ichi's here!" cried Yachiru excitedly.

"Pretend to be happy," Renji said quickly to Ichigo, under his breath.

"Yeah!" said Ichigo. "I'm here."

"Wait a moment…" said Yachiru. "There's still someone missing! Where's Bya-chan?"

"Leave it to me," said Kenpachi, grinning, standing and leaving the room once again.

Once Kenpachi was gone, Ichigo exhaled heavily. Why in Soul Society did Yachiru insist on having a tea party when he was in the middle of his duties?

_Oh well,_ thought Ichigo._ It might not be that bad…_

Eying Renji next to him, Ichigo decided to talk.

"Hey Renji," he said.

"Yo," said Renji. "Haven't seen you since before I went to the human world."

"That's right," said Ichigo. He had been so busy over the past few days, he hadn't had the time to talk with his friends. "Hey thanks for looking after Yuzu…I would thank you in a more dignifying situation, but you'll live, I guess…"

"Don't mention it," said Renji. "You always were one to say things at awkward times," he added with a grin.

"You bastard," said Ichigo.

The two's conversation was interrupted with the arrival of Kenpachi and Byakuya. Kenpachi was escorting Byakuya in a similar manner to how he had done to Ichigo. Yachiru had every one on her left to move down one so Byakuya could sit right up next to her. Byakuya was not amused.

"Yay! Everyone is here now!" announced Yachiru as Kenpachi plonked Byakuya down in the spare seat rather inelegantly.

Byakuya appeared quite dishevelled, but quickly regained his frowning composure.

"Now lets begin~!" said Yachiru, smiling.

* * *

Shinji reappeared from the forest, and noticed something was missing.

"Hiyori…" said Shinji, looking around. "Have you seen my Zanpakto?"

"Nah," said Hiyori. "Why would I be keepin' track of ya stupid sword?"

Keeping his cool, Shinji casually looked around the clearing for his Zanpakto. By chance, he happened to glance up into the canopy. That was when he saw it. High up in the branches of the tallest tree. A giant nest. It was what was sitting up inside that nest that held his gaze. His eyes widened; it was the deer he had been too recently teasing. The deer loomed over him at it's great height, Sakanade held tightly in it's mouth.

"What?!" cried Shinji, gazing up in astonishment as the deer bore over him. "Since when did deers build nests in trees? Well if you think that something as simple as vertical height will stop me, you are mistaken!"

Shinji abruptly began climbing the tall tree, quickly making it to the nest. The deer however, had other plans. As soon as Shinji grabbed for his Zanpakto the deer growled, resulting in Shinji freaking out and toppling out of the tree.

Kensei was a very well built man, so when his unofficial leader indignantly came crashing down on top of him unexpectedly, he was hardly phased. Although, he did not hesitate to shoot daggers at Shinji with his eyes, causing his unintentional perpetrator to run and cower behind Hiyori.

"Ya should watch where yer fallin', Baldie," she said, whacking him with her sandal.

"Just what were you doing up there to begin with, Shinji?" enquired Lisa, as she came to inspect what the fuss was about.

"Genius here has just got his Zanpakto stolen by the reindeer up there," explained Hiyori.

Lisa's gaze wandered up to where the evil deer was residing, watching them with it's red eyes.

"…You can't be serious…" was all Lisa said before heading back to what she was doing.

"Hiyori!" said Shinji dramatically. "What I should I do?!"

"Ya can start by not being such an idiot," she said. "Ya could a' left the damn animal alone in the first place and it wouldn't have been provoked."

As Shinji went and emod behind a tree, Mashiro, Hachi, Rose and Love came over to assess the situation.

"Wow," said Mashiro, using her hand as a visor from the sun and staring up into the tree. "Reindeer really can fly!"

"No they can't, stupid," said Kensei. "It climbed up, can't you see those hoof marks?"

Mashiro pouted and grumbled at Kensei for being a 'big meanie'.

"This is just too stupid," said Kensei, turning and heading back to the camp, Mashiro pesteringly following him.

"What do we do about the Zanpakto?" asked Love.

Rose shrugged. "Don't ask me…"

"I could easily kido it down," suggested Hachi.

"Don't do that!" said Hiyori. "That would be too easy. Shinji's gonna work to get it back. We're gonna teach him a lesson about harassing that reindeer."

"You're one to talk…" mumbled Love.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Ten minutes later, Lisa was summoned and elected to go and get Shinji from behind his emo tree.

"Hey, Shinji," she called. "Are you gonna go get your Zanpakto?"

"Yes, of course!" said Shinji, standing.

The other five Vizard watched as Shinji awkwardly wound up the tree once again, only for the deer to kick him back down to the forest floor. He tried again. And again. And again.

"Hmmm…" he thought after a sixth time of being kicked down by the deer. "Perhaps I should try a new approach…"

…

"Kensei!" Mashiro called, stalking her ex-captain into the forest. "Wait up Kensei, where are you going?"

"Something doesn't seem right," he said, not even faltering his stride for her to catch up.

"How so?" she asked blinking.

"I'm not quite sure," said Kensei. "It just doesn't…"

They soon reached another clearing, only to see a flock of odd animals.

"Hey Kensei, those are weird looking deer…" said Mashiro, tilting her head and examining the strange looking animals.

Kensei backed up.

"Those aren't deer, you idiot," he said. "Look at their bodies…"

"But their heads look a bit like deers without the antlers…"

"Sure they do, but look at the rest of the picture, they stand on two legs. They have short forearms, they have tails and pouches. Look, that one had a midget in it's pouch. And now they're hopping away…"

Mashiro's eyes widened as she watched the strange deer/rabbit-like creatures bound off.

"Do you think those are—"

"I'm sure of what they are, Mashiro. And this confirms those suspicions I've been having." Kensei grinned sadistically as they headed back to camp. "And when we get back, I'm going to have to help Hiyori beat some sense into that directionless idiot."

…

_I think this will work_, thought Shinji as he climbed the tree with two small tree branches attached to the sides of his head.

To any normal person the sight would have looked utterly absurd. But in our beloved little Shinji's mind, it was the perfect disguise to fool the tree-bound deer. In his mind, he was the hottest buck around. All he had to do was act seductive and hope the other deer was female. Or gay. Shinji strongly hoped for the former. He reached up to the final branch, which held the nest and pulled himself up. The deer was waiting. Abandoning any other idea, Shinji blatantly reached for his Zanpakto, only to be ingloriously shoved out of the tree again by the angry deer.

"Unsuccessful again Baldie?" Hiyori was examining the interesting position Shinji had landed in.

"Shaddup, Hiyori," said Shinji, standing once again.

Rose shrugged. "I don't quite know what to suggest anymore. Seeing as your Kido failed miserably…"

"Hey!" said Shinji, pulling a face. "If would have been easier if my damn target hadn't been moving around so much…"

The group continued to squabble until the arrival of Kensei and Mashiro. As though it was his duty, Kensei picked up a random stick from the ground and pegged it at the deer. The target was hit point-blank and the Zanpakto and the deer came crashing to the ground. The deer made and angry sound before disappearing off into the forest. Kensei went over to where Shinji's Zanpakto lay and picked it u.

"Kensei," said Hiyori annoyed. "We were in the middle of teaching Baldie a lesson, and now you've ruined it!"

"No I haven't," said Kensei. "If Shinji had used half his brain, he would have been quite capable of doing what I've just done."

Not listening to what had just been said, Shinji wandered over to Kensei.

"Thankyou, Kensei~!" he said, reaching for the sword.

However, rather than handing over the Zanpakto, Kensei simply held it over it's master's head. Being conveniently taller than Shinji had its advantages, although Shinji was literally trying to climb Kensei in order to get his sword back.

"No fair, Kensei!" he whined. "Give it back!"

Kensei simply whacked Shinji over the head with it. "Not until you explain something."

"What?"

"Not until you explain to all of us what we're doing in southern Australia."

There was a long pause.

"Did you just say…Australia?" asked Hiyori.

"Isn't that in the opposite direction from where we're supposed to be going?" asked Rose.

"…Oops…" laughed Shinji.

"I began having my suspicions when the weather got warmer," stated Kensei. "Isn't it supposed to get colder as you travel north? So what's with the summer temperatures?"

"I was wondering the same thing," said Hachi. "Surely if we really were in Russia, it would be snowing."

"And Mashiro and I just discovered Kangaroos out in the forest," added Kensei, before turning back to Shinji. "Well Captain? Care to explain?"

"Uhh…Sorry guys…" said Shinji. "I guess I got a little disorientated…"

"A little?!" fumed Hiyori. "We're supposed to be on the other side of the bloody planet!"

"Well you guys followed me," argued Shinji.

"…Ugh…Some one call Kisuke…" said Lisa, as Kensei and Hiyori advanced on Shinji.

No one bothered to stop them. Shinji _did _have it coming.

* * *

Ichigo returned to the 13th's barracks. The tea party had been oddly enjoyable. After a long discussion about various issues and bagging the hell out of Renji, Yumichicka started going on about bathrooms and homing vendors in the human world until every one got bored out of their brains and Yachiru concluded the party. Afterwards, Ichigo had quickly completed the day's deliveries and began on his way back to the 13th.

When he arrived, the captain was awaiting him and sporting a brand new pair of toe socks.

"Ichigo~!" he cried flamboyantly.

"Hey Jyushiro, you're up," said Ichigo as he hung up his coat, glad Ukitake was back to his usual self.

"Thankyou for the socks Ichigo," said Ukitake happily, gesturing to his feet. "They're like feet-gloves!"

"Well it was your birthday and I remember how you liked my pair," said Ichigo. "So I had them sent in from the human world."

"I shall wear them wherever I go," declared Ukitake.

"Be sure to wash them though, sir," said a young unranked officer, whom had just entered.

"Of course," said Ukitake, before turning back to Ichigo. "Feel free to do as you wish tonight," he said, "Hang out with some friends…watch a movie…relax a little. Most of our work is already done."

"True," smiled Ichigo. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll be spending some time with Shunsui and other friends," said Ukitake. "Have a good night," he added as he left the premises.

"Don't worry, Shinji," said Urahara dismissively, patting the Vizard on the back, soothingly. "I'm sure lots of people head south when they intend to go north."

Shinji whimpered pathetically as Urahara accidentally pressed a bruised section on his back (curtesy of Hiyori). The Vizards were now back in Urahara's underground training area, Karakura town, Japan. Urahara had opened a Senkaimon for them and they were now back to square one.

"But now how are we gonna get to the North Pole?" asked Mashiro.

"If you really want to go, I can summon a Senkaimon to send you to north Russia," suggested Tessai.

"You'd do that?" asked Shinji.

"Of corse!" said Tessai. "Easily."

Within the half hour, the Vizards had entered the Senkaimon and were happily on their way to the North Pole.

"Nicely done," Urahara said to Tessai.

"I don't see why they didn't do it in the first place," shrugged Tessai.

"Ah well," said Urahara. He then proceeded to go up and outside of the shop. He still wasn't going to give up on Yoruichi. Not this year.

* * *

**Charliechick Note: Anyone read Bleach 386 yet? All I'm gonna say is Tousen is now officially one of the ugliest mofos in the entire manga. Having said that, I love Hisagi. Anyways I watched a carols by candlelight thing last night…It was funee…**

**And I am now up to date with the Jap version of the anime. *cry* The Zanpakto arc is awesome though, as someone said…**

**Anyways, plz review and I'll reply in the next chapter ;) It's coming to a close soon.**


	14. Jingle Bells and SWA: The True Intention

**Charliechick Note: Originally this was also meant to be two Chapters, but that didn't really happen xD So there should now be 17 or 18 chapters all up. Thankyou very much to Azelf1717, who has been very dedicated in reviewing. As such, this chapter is dedicated to her, but for everyone's enjoyment. And here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Jingle Bells - The True Intention of Zaraki and the SWA!**

**December 22nd**

_Why damnit!? _thought an exasperated Ichigo, as he blocked yet another one of Kenpachi's strikes with Zangetsu. _Why does he have to be so damn persistent?_

The crowd up in the surrounding arena cheered and hollered as the joy-match continued.

Perhaps you may be wondering what got our dear little Ichigo into this mess? In which case we shall have to rewind somewhat…

_**A few hours earlier…**_

"You coming, Ichigo?" called Ukitake.

"Yeah, just have a few more packages to hand out," replied Ichigo from the 4th's mailboxes.

It had been a very good day. Ichigo and Ukitake had been enjoying some good one on one bonding time as they did some deliveries together. It may not have seemed like it, but the two had a lot in common.

Over the past few days, Ichigo had been fulfilling various captain's requests. After Yamamoto's request of having his bedroom cleaned, Komamurra had requested to have the 7th's floor shined. Byakuya's request had been a bit different, but it somehow involved Ichigo having to wear the heinous pink frilly apron again. Upon seeing Ichigo in the apron, Byakuya had simply stared blankly at him for a number of minutes, before leaving. It had been quite unnerving. Unohana had requested he design a flower arrangement for the entrance to the medical wards. It was during this time Ichigo discovered he was truly untalented at flower arranging. Ichigo had been worried as to what Mayuri's request might have been, fearing experiments and body renditions. He was however, relieved when the mad captain simply got him to collect Hollow samples from Rukongai. Kyouraku's request didn't really involve work at all. All he requested was Ichigo spend some part of the afternoon with him, drinking tea and having a conversation. Ichigo would have enjoyed it more if he actually liked tea. Soi-Fon had got him to partake in some sort of weird course and Hitsugaya had gotten him to do paperwork. Nothing overly exciting. The only captain whose request had not been made official yet was Kenpachi's, and Ichigo severely hoped it had been yesterday's tea party.

"I'll do today's Rukongai delivering," said Ukitake, once they had completed Seireitei. "Would you be able to make collections while I'm gone? There shouldn't be much to do."

"Yeah, sure," said Ichigo. "I'll see you later then, Jyushiro."

"Bye, Ichigo!"

Ichigo was some way through collecting, when a messenger contacted him.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo," announced the messenger, handing him a note. "Here is your final captain request."

Ichigo reached out and received the note. What was written on it made his gut twist. So that tea party hadn't been the request after all…

'_I request a rematch with Kurosaki Ichigo at sundown, December 22nd – Zaraki Kenpachi'_

_Oh crap,_ thought Ichigo. _Crap, what should I do? Find Jyushiro…_

He had hardly taken a step however, when he was confronted by Rangiku and Nanao.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Rangiku, smiling. "The sun is setting. You're gonna be late~!"

Ichigo cursed the fact that being the winter solstice, sundown was earlier than any other day of the year. Before he could protest, the two lieutenants had each grabbed one of his arms and swiftly flash stepped him to the 11th division's fighting arena.

Looking around the arena, Ichigo discovered there were a few people already up in the seats, and others cueing up to get in. However, Rangiku and Nanao quickly pulled him down into one of the underground preparation rooms on the sidelines of the arena, where the Shinigami Women's Association was awaiting him.

"Wait…" said Ichigo. "What is this?! What are you doing here? Rukia, what's going on?!"

"I played no part in this," Rukia said simply, as Kiyone and Soi-Fon hurriedly dressed Ichigo into his usual Shinigami outfit.

"Are you ready, Ichi?" asked Yachiru excitedly, dancing around Ichigo.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Ichigo, to anyone who would answer.

"Well you see," began Nanao. "Captain Zaraki wanted a rematch with you and we need funding for the New Year. Yachiru came up with the idea of combining the two into one and holding the event in the arena, so people can spectate if they pay. All funds go to the association, of course. In short, Zaraki gets his fight and we get our funds. Everyone's happy."

"Wait, do I get a say in this?" Ichigo stammered.

"No," said Yachiru. "Everyone's already worked to put this event on. That's why none of the ladies were at the tea party yesterday, they were busy setting up. And Ken-chan's been so nice to you this month so that you would want to fight him."

"Ah, so that's why he was acting that way…" said Ichigo. "Wait, why would being nice to me make me want to fight him?! And what if I refuse?"

"You can't refuse, this is for his Christmas request. When you signed up to become helper, this was part of the deal~!" Yachiru said, happily, before going off to visit Kenpachi.

"It's nearly time!" announced Kiyone as she and Soi-Fon picked up cartons of food to sell to the crowd. "We'll be going now."

A few more moments passed, and Rukia ushered Ichigo outside, as Nanao and Rangiku stood in the commentator's stand with Ikkaku and Yumichicka.

Ichigo slowly walked out into the open from underneath the stands. Already, he could feel Kenpachi's spiritual pressure building up. Zangetsu pulsed slightly on his back, sensing a fight. Then he saw him. Kenpachi was looking the same as ever, with a huge grin on his face, as he and Ichigo entered from opposite sides of the arena. Then the voice of Rangiku broke out across the arena from her seat at the commentating stand.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the rematch of 11th Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi and Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

There was an uproar from the predominantly 11th division crowd as Ichigo and Kenpachi approached each other.

_Crap,_ thought Ichigo as they got closer. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…_

After what felt like an eternity, they finally faced one another.

"Hello, Ichigo," said Kenpachi, his grin ever widening.

Ichigo nodded and fakely smiled in response.

"Now shake hands!" called Rangiku, vibrantly.

Ichigo swallowed as he extended his arm, shaking Kenpachi's oversized hand. They then stood back from each other for a bit as Ikkaku went on about something or other. Ichigo wasn't even paying attention, but rather slowly bracing himself for what was to come. Then the battle horn sounded and Kenpachi started toward him, pure violent glee in his eyes. Ichigo did what any sane human would do in that circumstance. He ran. All around the grounds of the arena, Kenpachi trailing him in a comical fashion.

"I don't want to fight you! Never again!" stammered Ichigo as he was chased around in circles time and time again.

"It seems our Kurosaki is going for the 'run while thinking up a strategy' technique," Yumichicka noted from the commentation stand. "How long do you think he plans to keep this up, Ikkaku?"

"I don't know…" contemplated Ikkaku. "Maybe until he comes up with a decent battle plan, and knowing our Kurosaki, that could be a while…"

"Hey!" spat Ichigo.

"He could also be running until he wears Captain Zaraki out," commented Nanao. "But then the Captain has a high level of stamina, unless our Kurosaki can top it…"

"Maybe our Kurosaki doesn't have a plan," suggested Rangiku. "Maybe he's scared witless and all he can do is run…"

There was a short pause before all four commentators responded in unison. "Nahh…"

_Those idiots…_though Ichigo as he continued to run. _And why do they keep claiming ownership over me? Heh…I'll give them something to talk about…_ At once, he turned around and swung his Zanpakto, slashing it into Kenpachi's.

"This is more like it," said Kenpachi joyfully.

"Ah, they've started," remarked Yumichicka as Ichigo and Kenpachi continued to exchange blows.

"'Bout time," mumbled Ikkaku.

Ichigo continued to block Kenpachi's blows for the greater part of an hour, putting in a half-hearted blow whenever he could to keep the captain happy. Strangely enough though, the onlookers never grew bored of the repetitive process and continued to watch on in awe. Blocking Kenpachi's blows wasn't exactly easy. Every few minutes, Ichigo would have to flash step to the other side of the arena in order to catch a few seconds of breath before starting again. It was tiering work.

"And now our Kurosaki flash steps over to the eastern side of the arena, but Captain Zaraki is right behind him. They clash swords once again. But will our Kurosaki attack? He's been the recessive one for quite some time…"

_Damnit…_thought Ichigo. _They're noticing…_

Deciding Kenpachi was a more than durable enough man, Ichigo decided to release a fraction of his power.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he hollered, slamming Zangetsu down through the air.

The sharp energy blade tore toward Kenpachi, who blocked it and grinned broadly.

"Now we're talking!" he said.

They continued on like this for a boringly long time, without getting anywhere. Even the commentators were growing bored.

"We need more atmosphere," said Rangiku, as she shamelessly blasted 90's music across the arena.

"Do you mind?" yelled Ichigo.

"Huh?" called Rangiku.

"It's distracting," said Ichigo, as he continued fighting.

"Our Ichigo seems to find Rangiku's 90s music frustrating," stated Nanao.

"Shaddup with the 'our' stuff," groaned Ichigo.

Rangiku only played the music louder. Yumichicka then found it necessary to inform everyone about the new outfit he had bought in the World of the Living, which only distracted Ichigo further.

"Did you get it from that trendy shop in the mall's central?" asked Rangiku. "The one with the funky shoes?"

"Yes, actually," responded Yumichicka.

"Shaddup!" demanded Ichigo, from down on the battleground.

"Captain Zaraki now advances on our Kurosaki once again. Will he gat a blow in?" noted Nanao, the only one who still seemed interested in commentating. Ikkaku had dosed off.

Ichigo concentrated hard as he continued blocking and giving off a Getsuga Tenshou once in a while. How long had they been fighting for now? A fair few hours or so.

He was surprised when suddenly, Kenpachi stopped.

"What?" asked Ichigo. He did not like the smile that Kenpachi was developing.

"Oh, I was just thinking how I could make this more interesting…" said the captain.

Ichigo gulped. "And…?"

Kenpachi's spiritual pressure flared as he came at Ichigo again. "By making you fight harder!"

Ichigo braced himself as Kenpachi came at him full force (well as full as possible while still wearing the eye patch).

_Crap,_ thought Ichigo. _This is getting harder!_

'_Can I have a go?' _a sinister voice from within his mind, which was undoubtedly his hollow, asked.

_No_, thought Ichigo. _Zaraki wanted a battle with me, not you._

'_Aww, please?'_

_No. Piss off._

The hollow hissed a short obscenity at him, before remaining silent.

"Our Kurosaki appears to be arguing with himself. How unsightly," said Yumichicka. " And now it seems the fights heating up again."

"Finally," said Ikkaku, retiring from his snooze.

"It looks like Captain Zaraki is going all out as much as he can while still sealed," said Rangiku. "How long will our Kurosaki last in these conditions?"

"Our Kurosaki just manages to block the attack," observed Nanao. "Is this fight nearly over?"

"Yay! Ken-chan is having fun!" came Yachiru's voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey Ichigo, where's that suit of yours?" came a new voice from the commentators stand.

Ichigo didn't even bother looking (or answering for that matter), as he already knew whom the voice belonged to. That and Kenpachi was overpowering him.

"Renji?!" stammered Ikkaku. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been training with Rikichi!" declared Renji.

"Did anyone say you could just waltz in and join us commentators?"

"Uhhh…Well…So what if they didn't?"

"Just shut up and go sit with everyone else!"

"Make me."

"Fine. I will. You wanna take this down there, to the battleground?"

"Do you mind?" Ichigo shouted up to the comical group of commentators, while blocking as Kenpachi pressed his Zanpakto heavily against Zangetsu. "I'm about to die here!!"

"Oh, right," said Ikkaku, remembering his task. "It looks like our Kurosaki is about to succumb to the Captain and die."

"Hey!" fumed Ichigo.

"Why don't you go Bankai then?"

Ichigo blinked, "Why didn't I think of that before?" he asked dumbly. "BANKAI!"

A puff of smoke surrounded him and he reappeared with Tensa Zangetsu. How did he get changed so fast? Maybe if was one of those hyper-dress changes. Like on Sailor Moon.

Ichigo smiled and brandished the black Zangetsu. Fighting like this should be a lot easier. He was capable of holding Kenpachi off in his usual form, but the Captain easily out did Ichigo in physical strength. So Bankai was the way to go.

Kenpachi's grin was it's widest yet.

"Great," he said. "Now that you're not holding back, neither will I!"

"Wait!" said Ichigo. He hadn't gotten the time to say that he had only gone into Bankai for defence, and was not intending to attack full out. Too late. Kenpachi probably wouldn't have listened anyway.

In one swift movement, the eye patch was gone, and Kenpachi came at Ichigo once again, a solid wall of spiritual pressure in his wake, making a few of the weaker spectators hurl and upchuck. Ichigo resorted to his original action: the natural instinct of running.

"It appears our Kurosaki has resorted back to his runner plan, even though he is in his Bankai," mused Nanao.

The heads of the audience continued to move left and right, left and right as Kenpachi chased Ichigo around the arena more and more times over. The advantage of his Bankai was that it made him a lot faster, but Kenpachi was still able to attack. Which brings us…

_**Back to where the chapter started…**_

_Why damnit!? _thought an exasperated Ichigo, as he blocked yet another one of Kenpachi's strikes with Zangetsu. _Why does he have to be so damn persistent?_

The crowd up in the surrounding arena cheered and hollered as the joy-match continued.

"Wow, this is getting interesting," came Rangiku's voice from the commentators stand, over the top of her loud 90s music.

_How much longer will this go on? _Ichigo was wondering, when suddenly a drastic change of events occurred.

The arena, quite suddenly filled up with fog. Not a light, misty fog that occurs at early morning, but a deep, dark midnight fog, that makes even the closest of things invisible. After a few chaotic minutes of spectators tripping over one another, Rangiku loudly complaining for everyone to hear that she couldn't see anything, Yumichicka wondering openly if it were death gas, and Nanao trying to keep order, the fog finally cleared to reveal everything as it was before. Minus one certain ranga, and no not the Renji sort.

"Where's Ichigo gone?" asked Kenpachi.

"He escaped!" gasped Rangiku.

"Looks like our Ichigo's done another runner," announced Ikkaku. "Everyone, look under your seats."

There was movement around the arena as the crowd did what they were told.

Kenpachi simply shrugged and headed back to the quarters beneath the stands he had originally come from. He was satisfied with his match with Ichigo. For now.

…

_What the heck just happened?_ wondered Ichigo as he sat in the darkness. _Where is this anyway?_

A light suddenly flicked of to reveal two women Ichigo recognised as Isane and Nemu.

"You two?" he asked, bewilded. "What are you-"

"Withdrawing you from your match with Captain Zaraki," Nemu replied before Ichigo could even finish the question.

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"Normally we wouldn't have intervened," replied Isane. "But the match had been going on for too long, and we thought we should bring it to an end for your sake."

"Uhh…thanks," said Ichigo. He then looked around the narrow dingy room. "This is-"

"An underground passage just below the arena," stated Nemu. Her ability to answer questions which had not been finished unnerved Ichigo slightly.

"Wait…" said Ichigo. "You two are part of the SWA…You guys aren't scheming anything, are you? This isn't a trap?"

"Don't worry," said Isane. "We're not part of the event. We decided to secretly hide down here and intrude if necessary. Are you wounded at all Ichigo?"

"Just a few scratches," shrugged Ichigo.

Isane healed him anyway.

"Now I suggest you head back to the 13th," said Isane. "Captain Ukitake might start to wonder where you've gotten to."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks."

…

"Hey Ichigo! How was your day?"

Ichigo had just entered the 13th's common room to be greeted by Ukitake.

"…Memorable," he replied.

* * *

At the northern-most point of the world stood eight lonely figures. They shivered slightly in the raging blizzard around them. They were in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. An icy middle of nowhere, where no person supplied with a brain would chose to live or visit. They stood there in silence for a number of minutes, and as the wind howled around them, their leader chose to utter three simple words.

"Well this sucks."

* * *

**Charliechick Note: Yes that last part was indeed inspired by that part from Madagascar xD I know winter solstice is meant to be on the 21st, but that's only a day earlier, so there's not really a difference. Although where I'm at it's summer solstice. It's 7:00 PM and looks like a winter's midday…Oh and I was listening to 90s music while I was writing this…so it just seemed appropriate xD **

**Three more chapters left! Two based on Christmas eve and one on Christmas day. Four if I make the epilogue into a chapter of its own.**

**Review!**

**~Kris**


	15. Partying it Up: Hueco Mundo Style!

**Charliechick Note: Yo! Here's chapter 15, aka Hueco Mundo's Christmas party. **

**DreamerAngel17: Ukitake and Toshiro's birthdays were slightly hard to incorporate due to the fact that when I first planned the story they weren't in there xD It wasn't until the last minute that I realised they needed to be added, and so they weren't as significant as I should have made them. Oh well, there's always next year…**

**And now onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Partying it Up – Hueco Mundo Style!**

**December 24th**

Las Noches' throne room had never looked better. The once bleak white walls were now explosions or flamboyant reds and whites, a colour scheme which The Great Aizen would usually find obnoxious, but given the time of year would be happily overlooked. Up and down the hall were casted long tables holding on them a Christmas feast for all his beloved Arrancar. Below Aizen's towering throne, a large allocated dance floor had been constructed, allowing Hueco Mundo's residents to strut their stuff to the latest beats of the Human World.

The party had just become and the Arrancar were turning up in droves. Halibell turned up in a stunning long red gown, with her fraccion, who were all adorned in stylish dresses bought for them by their mistress in the Human World. Nnoitra arrived with an arm around Tesla and looking unusually friendly.

The rumours were true. Cuulhorn was indeed sporting a Santa baby costume in a rather unsightly manner, causing all nearby Arrancar to reach for the nearest bucket and empty the contents of their digestive systems. Redder was dressed all feathery in feathers and Ggio looked like a male version of Soi-Fon as usual. This was because Aizen had had a crush on Soi-Fon during his time in Soul Society, so decided to make an Arrancar that resembled her. The Arrancar however had turned out male, causing both Gin and Tousen to question their great leader's sexuality. The rest of Barrigan's fraccion didn't variate much from their usual attire, as did Grimmjow's and Szayel's.

Nel had come dressed as a cute little Christmas elf, and Pesche and Donochakka were dressed as a reindeer and a present respectively. Bawabawa was wrapped with multicoloured Christmas lights.

Lilynette was wearing a cute short green and white dress, while being escorted by Starrk. Aizen, Gin and Tousen stood at the head of the hall, awaiting everyone's arrival. Fake snow was falling from the ceiling, blanketing the expanse of the room in a sparkling wintry whiteness.

Once everyone had arrived and was seated, Aizen stepped up and spoke to the lot of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he called. "Boys and Girls, Espada and Fraccion, Numeros and…" he paused, while looking at Wonderweiss, who was chewing on the festive table cloth. "…Other things…Welcome to the first annual Hueco Mundo winter ball, and let me tell you, what a year it's been! I'm proud to announce that this year, Gin, Kaname and I finally made our move defected from the Soul Society!"

"'Bout bloody time as well," commented Grimmjow, as laboured cheering echoed throughout the hall.

Aizen was satisfied enough to continue. "As such, this is the first time we have had the opportunity to spend the Christmas season with you. So enjoy tonight as we reflect back on the times we've spent together over the year. Now sit back and relax as Gin reflects on some fond memories of this past year."

Gin stood up and began. "Who remembers the time when Starrk got drunk and started tap dancing on Aizen-sama's desk?" he gestured to a large screen that had randomly appeared out of nowhere, showcasing a picture of Starrk doing said task.

There was a murmur of laughter amongst the Arrancar, as well as Starrk sighing and mumbling, "He just had to bring that up again, didn't he?"

"The time when Aaroniero got lost on the way to the toilet and ended up in Soul Society," a picture was displayed of a very confused looking Aaroniero surrounded by a horde of Shinigami, while innocently tying to explain that he only needed to pee.

There was laughter and Gin continued. "The time Aizen-sama sent Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to the World of the Living and Grimmjow somehow managed to get the suction nosel of a vacuum cleaner stuck to his buttocks. Here is an image of Ulquiorra trying to help him get it off…"

"That bastard…" said Grimmjow, growing rather embarrassed.

"I'd like to know when the photos were taken and how Gin got them…" said Ulquiorra.

"He has amazing stalker skills," Loly whispered across to them.

"Ahh…" nodded Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"When on an expedition to outer Hueco Mundo, a rather large Gillian quite stupidly mistook our Nnoitra as a spoon, and well…the rest of the story tells itself."

A picture flashed up onto the screen of a Gillian manhandling a rather disgruntled looking Nnoitra, and using him as a spoon to eat what appeared to be Holl-Os, a popular breakfast cereal in Las Noches. There was much sniggering throughout the hall, especially from Tesla, who earned a slap on the head from Nnoitra.

"Needless to say, the Gillian didn't live much longer after this picture was taken," commented Gin.

Gin continued to reflect on rather undignifying situations the Arrancar and Espada had been in over the year, conveniently having a photo for each. Eventually, he dismissed, saying "That's all~!" and the Arrancar breathed a sigh of relief.

Now began the formal part of the night. Exquisite music played as the Arrancar sat down to a divine meal. Then came the dancing. The first few songs that played were slower, formal mood setters, the type that your grandparents play, and Aizen and Gin lead the first dance. The two waltzed across the dance floor extremely gracefully and dream-like, easily putting anyone on _Dancing With the Stars_ to shame. Gin danced the part of the female, as he was the slightly shorter of the two. Other couples were meant to join in as they so desired, but everyone was too busy staring at the waltzing couple and mourning for their sexual tendencies to partake. That was, until Tousen realised this and quickly began dancing with Wonderweiss that other couples joined the floor. Nel excitedly pulled Pesche along with her, Loly sought adequacy in Rudobon (leader of the Exequias), and Melony paired up with that Shinigami dude from the Menos Forest, who had innocently come by to see what was going on. Apache entered the dance floor with Ggio, Sun-Sun with Findor, and Mila-Rose with Redder. Cirucci paired up with Dordonii, and Gatenbainne with Luppi.

When Barrigan gave her a highly suggestive look, Halibell quickly began looking for a dance partner. But alas, Starrk was dancing with Lilynette. Grimmjow was dancing with Ulquiorra and Nnoitra and Tesla were dancing. She would rather not dance with Szayel, Yammy, Zomari or Aaroniero, or any other leftover for that matter. However, when Barrigan started coming toward her, she quickly ran over to Donochakka.

"Quick! Dance with me!" she demanded, and he complied.

The night continued and lapsed into the more laid back, informal state. Popular music from the World of the Living was playing, and the Arrancar were happily dancing along to a popular line-dance known as 'Nut Bush City Limits', followed by the 'Macarena'.

A while into the night, Aizen temporarily cut the music so he could make his big speech. Once all the Arrancar had been seated once again, he began to speak.

"Another year come and gone…" he clichéd. "And yet we're still all here together once again!"

"Get to the point so we can dance again!" shouted an impatient male Arrancar.

Aizen continued, "Christmas after Christmas has always been the same for me. Its always been just a time of year. Just another holiday. Just another excuse for time off work."

"So…?" called Grimmjow. "That's all it is for us. What's your point?"

"My point," elaborated Aizen. "My point is that over recent weeks, while mingling with you Arrancar, I have discovered Christmas' true meaning."

"And?" enquired a nameless Numero.

"No matter where you come from, no matter what you've done, Christmas should still mean the same thing. A time of giving and being with those closest to you."

"This is getting sappy," Grimmjow whispered to Ulquiorra, who nodded.

Aizen began to reflect. "You may have been relaxing in the sand dunes, when you were suddenly whisked away to Las Noches."

"That's us!" said Donochakka, as Pesche, Nel and Bawabawa looked on in awe.

Aizen continued. "You may be gender confused."

Luppi smiled.

"You may have been snowed in once upon a time and thus unable to attend a Captain's meeting. You may have fallen down the stairs just before Christmas in your early days as an Espada and had the women you despised watching over you."

Nnoitra glared as Tesla suppressed a chuckle.

"You may have been the one said Espada was showing off for at the time of the fall."

Cirucci rolled her eyes.

"You may have once upon a time received a Christmas card from the Soul Society. You may have made a certain 4th Espada dress as Santa, and sent a photo in the mail."

Grimmjow laughed and Ulquiorra frowned.

"You may have once drunkenly danced on Gin Ichimaru's desk."

Lilynette laughed and punched Starrk in the shoulder. "That's you, Starrk!"

"Maybe you once ended up in Soul Society on the way to the bathroom. Maybe you had to assist a comrade in removing a vacuum from his butt."

Grimmjow snarled.

"You might have been used as a giant spoon to eat Holl-Os with. You might have bumped into Yumichicka Asagewa in the World of the Living and asked if the skinny skinny jeans would make Yammy's butt look big. You might have been too busy eating dragonflies to know what was going on around you. Maybe you were stalking an ex girlfriend of yours at a toy shop. Maybe you wandered blindly into a store and bought the first thing your hands touched."

"Just how much stalking does this guy do?" Melony whispered to Apache.

"Maybe you were busy controlling and stalking people the whole day. Maybe you were outbidden by Yachiru on eBay. Maybe you were busy hitting on high school girls. You might have been filling your jacket with stuff."

Halibell shifted uncomfortably.

"You could have been arguing with yourself all day. You could have been given a giant lollypop."

Seeing Aizen's speech coming to a close, the Arrancar weren't expecting Aizen to talk about unfamiliar things.

"Maybe some guy dressed as Santa intruded your house, wanting you to become their helper. Maybe you were put in a ludicrous outfit and expected to deliver packages. Maybe you rounded up your group and went around carolling awfully."

"What _is_ he going on about now?" wondered Sun-Sun.

"Like I know," said Mila-Rose.

Aizen continued. "Maybe you went on a wild goose chase after a cookbook. Maybe you decided to head off to the North Pole once again, only to go the wrong way once again and end up in Australia. Maybe you were busy dunking your candy cane in hot chocolate. Maybe you are really dumb when it comes to kido. Maybe you had your Zanpakto stolen by a reindeer."

"What the heck are you going on about, Aizen?!" asked Grimmjow.

Aizen bowed his head. "Forgive me, I got carried away. My point is that no matter what you do around the Christmas season, it should all mean the same thing. Giving to others. Joy and happiness. Thankyou, and Merry Christmas everyone!" Aizen bowed and returned to his seat.

"There was murmuring amongst the Arrancar. Who knew Aizen could be such a deep guy?

"He's right!" triumphed Nnoitra, who then hugged his fraccion. "I love you, Tesla."

"Now," said Aizen. "Feel free to open presents and do as you wish."

And so the gifting ceremony began.

Nel excitedly opened an air-holled box Donochakka and Pesche had given her.

"It's a kitty!" she shouted happily, lifting the small cat out and hugging it close. "Just what Nel wanted! Nel gots stuffs for you as well!"

She handed the two a separate parcel each.

"A potato peeler!" cried Donochakka, holding up the utensil.

"Slick-shiner 300!" hollered Pesche.

Meanwhile, others were getting what they had wanted. Dordonii got Cirucci a garden hose, she got Gatenbainne a bottle-opener and he got Dordonii and inflatable cushion-shoe. Gin was even seen handing Luppi a voucher for a sex change, which he received a large glomp for.

Then, Aizen received a present.

"Oh! It's a handy-crafts club sewing kit!" triumphed The Great Aizen.

Pesche nodded. "Donochakka and I went to the Human World specially to get one designed by Ichigo."

"Ishida, not Itsygo," Nell whispered.

"Oh right, I meant Ishida…"

Other presents were exchanged, and a few minutes later the long awaited Secret Santa ceremony started.

Aizen began.

"I crafted this gift with my own two hands," he said. "It's for you, Wonderweiss."

"Uuaah?" said Wonderweiss, his eyes widening at the sight of the huge gift before him. At once, the child-like Arrancar began unwrapping the paper and box. He thought the wrapping paper was most fun. Until he unwrapped the actual gift. It was…A giant toy dragonfly. Wonderweiss' eyes opened even wider in sheer delight as he ogled at the beautifully crafted toy. It had even been constructed from soft material, so to not harm his teeth when he bit it. Wonderweiss excitedly clambered onto the dragonfly, and began flying on it all around the throne room, sometimes only holding onto it with his teeth alone.

"Well I'm next then," said Gin, grinning. "There 'ya go, Szayel," he handed the Espada his gift.

Szayel giggled madly as he tore open the packaging to reveal what he had received.

"A toy chemistry set!" he sighed in elation. "Just what I've been wanting! Thankyou Gin!"

Wonderweiss then flew by, passing his gift to Grimmjow. It was but a piece of paper.

"What's this?" wondered Grimmjow dumbly. It wasn't just a piece of paper; it had a clumsy drawing scrawled in brightly coloured crayons on its surface. The drawing sported two figures holding hands on it, one being Grimmjow, and the other unmistakeably Wonderweiss. Grimmjow face/palmed. Ulquiorra then chose to give his gift to Yammy. Yammy opened the gift bag to find the skinny skinny jeans, and there were various shudders and groans of disapproval amongst the other Arrancar.

"Of all things," moaned Apache. "Nice choice, Ulquiorra. Now my eyes are gonna commit suicide."

"I envy Tousen," said Findor, as he tried not to imagine the repulsive sight.

Before anyone else could protest, Grimmjow walked over to Tousen and grinned as the blind man unwrapped the thick encyclopaedia.

"Thankyou Grimmjow," said Tousen. "It was especially kind of you to buy the Brail edition for me."

"What?!" stammered Grimmjow. "Brail?! Damnit! I meant to get non brail!"

Yammy then decided it was his turn. He handed Aaroniero a clumsily wrapped present.

"I got it on eBay," he announced proudly. "I would have gotten you a GPS, but that wasn't possible."

"No worries," said Aaroniero as he opened the present. "A Hilary Duff movie!" he cried happily upon finding the present's content. "_Raise Your Voice_, I've wanted to see this one!"

After Aaroniero had calmed down, he gave his present. "This is for you, Starrk," he said, handing the Primera Espada the gift.

Stark opened the present and discovered the dorky propeller hat. To everyone's surprise, he liked it.

"Thankyou, Aaroniero," he said, as he placed the hat on his head and spun the propeller around. "Now I'll give my gift to Ulquiorra." He handed Ulquiorra a gift box.

Ulquiorra opened the gift box to find four volumes of a manga series.

"ZOMBIEPOWDER." He read.

Starrk nodded. "A very good series. Influenced a lot of my style, although the author discontinued it so he could work on another series," he said dismissively.

Next up was Halibell's turn. She presented Barrigan with a tube of anti-aging crème.

Grimmjow laughed. "That's not gonna change anything!" he remarked.

"Maybe one wont…" said Halibell. "…But then thousand will!"

In one movement, Halibell opened the top of her gown, and out spilled ten thousand anti-age tubes. It was this moment that they discovered that Tia Halibell was, in fact, completely flat chested.

"How long have you been flat chested for?!" asked Starrk.

"Since the start," replied Halibell. "What you always saw was just numerous items stuffed away in my cleavage, giving the allusion I was busty."

"Damn," said Szayel. "Now my present wont fit you," he handed over a fully covering top he had made. She put it on anyway.

Next, it was Barrigan's turn.

"Here," he said, forcefully placing a bong and assorted drugs into Zomari's hands. Zomari smiled, and went off to get high. But not before throwing Gin a package.

"I was using someone to stalk you in the Human World, and got you this."

Gin opened the paper to find the frowny face mask he had been trying on. He grinned and put it on.

Nnoitra's turn was next. "Aizen-sama," he said. "I was wondering what to get you and I remembered that incident earlier on this year with the bath."

"Go on…" said Aizen, shaking off the unfond memory.

"Well we don't want what happened last time happening again," explained Nnoitra. "So this is your present," he pulled out a hamper of assorted bath products.

"Oh Nnoitra," The Great Aizen smiled, happily accepting the gift. "You're always looking out for my wellbeing. Now I believe it's your turn to open a gift."

"Yay!" said Nnoitra, as Tousen came over and handed him a package. Nnoitra began feverishly tearing open the packaging of his gift. It was…

A giant dish. Nnoitra was ecstatic.

"A dish!" he cried in ecstasy, holding the oversized piece of cutlery over his head.

The dish then ran away with Nnoitra. 'Cause Nnoirta's a spoon.

Hahaha.

Gedit?

* * *

**Charliechick Note: That was really fun to write, lol. Only two chapters left plus an epilogue and credits! We're near the end peeps, so get your reviews/faves/alerts in if you wanna be mentioned in the credits! …And Aizen's speech was supposed to be parody sap, kay? XD Oh and to reference Nnoitra's gift to Aizen, just go to my profile and view 'Aizen Takes a Bath' ;) See ya tomorrow, when the party heats up in Seireitei!**

**-Kris**


	16. How Far We've Come

**Charliechick Note: I saw a Santa at the shopping centre today. He was on the escalators xD Thankyou the people who reviewed last chapter – Azelf, moronqueen and superkim. Yes, the Hueco Mundo group are all a bunch of creepy, perverted stalkers, yet we still love them anyways xD. 2nd last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: How Far We've Come**

**December 24th**

Much of the day had been spent busily setting up for the large Christmas Eve Winter Ball that night. It was to be held in Seireitei's major gardens and grand hall. Everyone in Seireitei was invited, and Rukongai residents could come as they wished. Throughout the day, Ichigo finished off some final deliveries, before helping others set up tables in the hall and decorate. There wasn't much decorating to be done, as the place was already spiffy from decorating over the past few weeks.

When night came, the party began. The hall was large and elaborate, and dozens of large round tables had been set up all around, with sparkling Christmas-themed table cloths. In the centre of the room was a vast dance floor, and room where a live band was playing. The hall opened up with two large oak doors leading out into the gardens, which were just as vast as the hall, and easily able to accommodate the large amount of people. A huge Christmas tree stood in the centre of the garden, shimmering brightly.

Fireworks cast an incredible display in the winter's night sky, as the crowds gathered to central Seireitei.

Around the Christmas tree, people were gathered giving each other Christmas gifts. Of these included Hitsugaya and Rangiku, who was wearing a Santa-baby outfit. Needless to say, it looked a whole lot more flattering on her than it did a certain fraccion…

"Merry Christmas, Captain!" said Rangiku, as she handed him a very round shaped present.

Hitsugaya tore the packaging open to find a regular sized soccer ball.

"Do you like it?" questioned Rangiku excitedly. "Your friend Karin suggested it."

"This is great, thanks Rangiku," said Hitsugaya. "I have something for you too…"

Rangiku excitedly received the gift bag from her Captain, but was surprised when she found a day-planner.

"This is…?"

"So you don't 'forget' about your paper work."

"Ahh… hey look, the dancing's starting!"

In the large hall, the formal dancing was beginning. Kiyone from the cooking department stood to make an announcement.

"It is my pleasure to announce the leading couple for tonight's first dance," she said. "I have been privileged to be working with them over the past month and saw them as a worthy couple. So here are Hanatarou and Rin!"

Hanatarou and Rin nervously stumbled their way onto the dance floor. Hanatarou was considerably neatly dressed. He was wearing a suit Renji had bought him from the Human World. Rin actually looked like a girl, in a stunning silver and gold dress that came down just past her knees. As they faced each other, Hanatarou awkwardly bowed and Rin awkwardly curtsied. They then began clumsily waltzing across the expanse of the dance floor, a whole lot less elegantly than the leading couple in Las Noches, but waltzing all the same.

"They're doing a good job not tripping over," Ichigo heard Hisagi say to Kira.

As the night wore on, the dancing continued and Ichigo had the privilege of dancing with many people. Rukia, Rangiku, Nanao, Yumichicka, Kiyone, Yachiru, Unohana, Kukaku, Hisagi, Nemu, Isane, Iba, Soi-Fon, Momo, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Rin to name a few.

Sometime during the night, Rukia gave her gift to Byakuya. While in the Human World, she had ordered one of those children's mall rides that Byakuya had fallen in love with. Her brother didn't show much reaction to it, yet anyone who knew him well would know that he was too happy for words. He was witnessed a short time later handing her a pet bunny.

"Blast," said Renji, as he and Ichigo spied on them. "He's upstaged my present, that dress I got her!"

"It was gonna happen," remarked Ichigo, and Renji bashed him over the head.

Nearby, Hitsugaya approached Momo.

"Merry Christmas," he said, handing her a gift. "While I was in the World of the Living, a friend helped me pick this out…"

"Thankyou, 'lil 'Shiro," said Momo, smiling as she ruffled up his hair.

Hitsugaya had to suppress the urge to inform her of his rank.

Momo let slip a delighted gasp as she discovered her present; a beautiful wooden music box.

"This is so thoughtful of you, Shiro-chan!" she said, giving him a hug.

Also nearby, Yachiru presented Kenpachi with the GPS she had won of eBay, while he supplied her with candy and a new dress.

Renji was about to pull a prank on his Captain, when they were called into the hall for the announcing part of the night.

"Great…" murmured Renji, as he and Ichigo headed back inside, putting the fire crackers away. "The boring part…"

It was indeed a boring part, which consisted mostly of various higher-ups mulling over past Christmases and what occurred during the year. It wasn't until near the end of the evening that the part concerning Ichigo took place, when Ukitake stood at the head of the hall and began to speak.

"Good evening everyone!" he addressed, looking out around the expanse of the hall. "As many of you may know, I'm Jyushiro Ukitake, and I take charge of the Christmas delivery service. I have been doing so for centuries, and have seen many people come and go during my time." He paused for a moment. "I only had a single helper this year, and that was none other than Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. Some of you may have seen him around this month."

There were various nods, murmuring and laughter throughout the hall before Ukitake continued. "Now I'd like Ichigo to come up here, so I can give him his helper gift."

Ichigo smiled as he got up out of his seat to accept the gift. It had been part of the deal of becoming the helper.

"There you go Ichigo!" said Ukitake, handing him some sort of photo frame. "Sorry it isn't wrapped, I wanted everyone to see it."

Ichigo examined the large photo within the frame.

_You have gotta be kidding me._

It was none other than the photo Isane had taken of him and Ukitake in the photo zone on the first day of service. Ukitake was looking jubilant and excited, with his arm around a mortified looking Ichigo.

"Uhh…thanks," stifled Ichigo. "I'll cherish it…forever."

Ichigo heard Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichicka snickering from nearby, and he quickly shot them a glare.

"If by chance you didn't see him, various cameras were hidden throughout the Seireitei and on people during his time here." Ukitake told the crowd matter-or-factly.

"Wait…what?" questioned Ichigo, as Ukitake continued.

"My good friend Hisagi has helped me out together this montage, so enjoy!"

The lights in the hall dimmed and a large projector screen came into view.

_He didn't did he…_thought Ichigo

An image of his first day of service came into view, consisting of Ukitake kidoing the repulsive elf outfit onto him.

_He did…_Ichigo sighed, but smiled as the people around him laughed. _Jyushiro really thought of everything…_

Laughter erupted from all corners of the hall as mini video clips of Ichigo doing ridiculous and questionable things during his time as helper graced the screen of the projector. Ichigo didn't really mind though. Even when the rather undignifying 'Aprony-off!' sequence played. As clips of him running from Kenpachi in a comical fashion played out on the screen, Ichigo thought to himself, _I've come a long way…_

As such, he returned to his seat feeling dignified and fulfilled, only for Renji to make a snide comment on the pink frilly apron and remind him of how much of a doofus he was. Now it was Ichigo's turn to bash Renji over the head.

Not long later marked the end of the night, and people were starting to head home. Ichigo decided that it was probably nearly time for him to do the same thing. After pretty much everyone had left save for a few drunken stragglers, Renji helped him to gather up all of his possessions and summon a Senkaimon back to the Human World.

As Ichigo began looking for friends to say goodbye to, and was alerted by a nearby voice.

"Saying our goodbyes?"

Ichigo turned to see Ukitake, smiling at him.

"Jyushiro!" said Ichigo. "I was just looking for you. I'm going to go back home."

"Alright then," said Ukitake. "But before you go, I'd like to thankyou Ichigo, on a personal note. There may have been hard times throughout these past weeks, but this has been one of the Service's best years ever. And it's all thanks to you and your willingness and persistence."

"_My_ willingness and persistence?" asked Ichigo. "Are you sure? I mean to say, you _were _the one who organised this and got my sorry ass over here to help out. Not to mention all of the work you put in."

"And I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," said Ukitake.

Ichigo paused for a moment, before saying what was on his mind. "Thankyou Jyushiro, for letting me in on this…I know I was a difficult idiot at times, but you didn't give up on me. Sure, you gave me opportunities at times to just drop everything and go home, but that just didn't sit right with me." Ichigo smiled. "But I'm glad I stayed. And hey, maybe I'll come by another year. Just as long as I don't have to wear tights, or do anything too stupid."

"That means a lot to me," Ukitake sighed happily. "And look, someone's got your luggage out for you already!"

Ichigo turned to see Renji placing his luggage near the Senkaimon for him.

"Well," began Ichigo, turning back to Ukitake. "I guess it's time I got going then."

Before anything else could happen, Ichigo was pulled into a tight hug by the captain. Ichigo stood still for a simultaneously meaningful and awkward moment, before returning the hug.

"Thankyou for everything, Ichigo," said Ukitake.

"Don't mention it," said Ichigo, as they pulled away. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

After final goodbyes were said, Ichigo went and picked up his luggage and headed toward the Senkaimon.

"See ya later, and Merry Christmas Renji," he waved to his friend. "And you should stay outside, that red hair of yours could come in useful tonight."

"Keh…Enough with the hair…and I think we'll be seeing sooner than you think," commented Renji.

Ichigo shrugged and took one last look at the snow-covered Seireitei, and waved goodbye to his friends before disappearing into the Garganta. Back towards Karakura town, and back towards his friends and family.

* * *

"Any moment now," said Urahara, as he speculated the time in his underground training area. "Any moment now…"

Sure enough an instant later, a Senkaimon opened and out poped Ichigo who landed in a rather inelegant crumple on the ground.

"Ichigo~! Welcome back!" cried the shopkeeper jovially, as he pulled Ichigo up off the ground and dusted him off with his fan. "How was your time as helper?"

"Good," replied Ichigo, as he stopped Urahara from fanning him, and dusted the rest off himself.

"Ahh yes," said Urahara. "Ukitake's Christmas Delivery Service…those were the times, those were the times…I partook in it a number of times back in my Seireitei days."

"You did?" asked Ichigo.

"Why yes!" replied Urahara.

"Now that you mention it, I can imagine you doing that job," commented Ichigo, as Urahara began to extrapolate on how he could make Benihime resemble a candy cane.

"One year, I helped out with my little lieutenant, although I don't think she appreciated the profession, as that was the only year she did it. For several years, Jyushiro had myself, his aspiring lieutenant of the time, the 5th division's captain of the time—not Aizen, although he did help out one year when his captain was sick—and someone else you may know."

"Who?" asked Ichigo, but Urahara had apparently found something more interesting to talk about, which involved turning the white stripes on his hat red for Christmas.

Urahara walked Ichigo to the front door of the shop.

"See you later, Merry Christmas," Ichigo said to the residents of the shop.

"Bye, Ichigo! A very Merry Christmas to you too," said Urahara, as Tessai handed Ichigo a candy cane and Jinta and Ururu gave their well wishes.

Urahara continued to stand outside, even after Ichigo had long since disappeared from view.

"Uhh…Boss," said Tessai, placing a hand on Urahara's shoulder. "Maybe you should come inside now. It's getting late and we need to put presents out."

Urahara simply held up a hand. "Wait," he said. "I sense something…"

Tessai paused for a moment. "I sense it too."

A moment later, a small, dark figure sleeked forward with a considerable amount of ease, despite being nearly buried in the thick snow.

"Its that…?" questioned Urahara, growing excited.

The figure, a cat came toward him, showing no signs of running away.

"It is!" Urahara ran to the cat, picking it up from the snow and hugging it's small body tightly to his. "Yoruichi," he said. Its really you this time…I knew you'd show up!"

Yoruichi purred and spoke. "Of course I'd come, you idiot." _What does he mean by 'this time'?_

* * *

**Charliechick Note: Wooo! Really close to the end now! The final chapter and epilogue will both be up at some point tomorrow, so see you then! Reviews are appreciated.**

**-Kris**


	17. Party at Itsygo's

**Charliechick Note: Final chapter! Not including the epilogue or credits, that is.**

**Anyways, thankyou to my reviewers. **

**Azelf – 'This time?' was a reference to how Urahara ran up to many strays throughout the story, thinking they were really Yoruichi, but then Yoruichi showed up and it finally was her ;)**

**Also, I've added a few small things to the previous chapter. They seemed appropriate ;)**

**IEaTNekkozzz – Hmmm…what was Grimmjow doing when the vacuum became stuck to him? I really have no idea xD Use your imagination I guess, but try to keep it PG rated ;) If you can…**

**Heres the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Party at Itsygo's**

**December 25th**

"GOOD MORRRRRRNING, ICHIGO~~~~!"

Ichigo simply sidestepped as his father's body hurtled toward him in the perfect kicking wake up call pose.

"So cold to your father," grumbled Isshin, pouting at his son. "And on Christmas day no less!"

"Haven't you been wondering where I was?" questioned Ichigo. He had arrived home and gone to sleep on the couch very late in the night, so none of his family had seen him as of yet.

"Not really," replied Isshin, getting up off the floor. "I'm just glad you're back for Christmas."

"Yeah, me too," said Ichigo, smiling as Yuzu walked into the living room.

Upon seeing her older brother, her face lit up.

"You're home, Ichi-nii!" she ran over to him and tackle-hugged him. "I've missed you!" she cried.

"I've missed you too," said Ichigo, returning her hug and gently patting her head.

"You came back in time for Christmas," said Yuzu happily. "Just like Renji-san said!"

"Renji said?" said Ichigo.

"'Renji-san'" said Karin, as she suddenly appeared from the hallway. "Someone you know, Ichigo? Yuzu's been going on about him for over a week," she smiled and hugged Ichigo. "Glad to see you, bro."

"It's good to see you too, Karin," said Ichigo, as he stroked her back.

By midday, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizurio had arrived at the Kurosaki residence for a Christmas day party. They were all happy to see Ichigo again, although Ishida, being the priss he is, refused to admit it. They had just finished exchanging gifts, when a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," said Karin, as she stood and left the room.

Ichigo wasn't anticipating Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichicka, Rangiku and Hitsugaya to walk into the room a moment later.

"Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!" said Orihime as she rushed over to greet them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too, 'Aprony-off'," said Rukia as she chucked Ichigo a small present.

Ichigo glared at the nickname, but thanked her from the present.

"I told you last night that we'd be seeing each other sooner than you think," said Renji, as he sat on the couch and was ambushed by an excited Yuzu.

"Renji-san! It's you!" she said happily.

After a few more gifts were shared, Yuzu went into the kitchen to prepare lunch and was followed by Rangiku and Orihime, who wanted to try out a few recipes.

"I think you should just let Ichigo's sister do it," suggested Hitsugaya, who was on his way outside to try out his new soccer ball with Karin. However, his lieutenant and her friend ignored him.

To Ikkaku's apparent dismay, Mizuho showed up and was in happy hysterics.

"I'm so glad we can spend Christmas day together, my darling!" she sighed happily as she caressed his bald head.

Ikkaku appeared unimpressed, but out up with it. Ichigo, Renji and Yumichicka silently agreed that it was because he actually enjoyed it.

As lunchtime grew closer, Ichigo looked across the room and smiled at the sight of his friends from school and Soul Society mingling. Yumichicka and Mizurio seemed to be becoming fast friends, as they excitedly discussed something Ichigo didn't even understand. Just beside them, Tatsuki and Keigo were in a conversation with Renji, Ikkaku, Mizuho, Chad and Ishida.

"Every one seems to be getting along," observed Rukia, who suddenly appeared next to him.

"Yeah," said Ichigo.

He looked down into her arms to see the baby rabbit Byakuya had gotten her.

"Named it yet?" he asked.

"Chappy, of course," she replied.

"I might have known…" said Ichigo. "Is that the dress Renji got you?"

"Yes, your sister helped pick it out."

Suddenly, there was another knock to the door. Ichigo walked up the hall and opened it. He was in for another surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo!" declared the flamboyant shopkeeper, loud enough for everyone in the vicinity of the Kurosaki residence to hear, as he waved his candy cane sword.

"What? You guys too?" asked Ichigo, bewildered.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"Oh, hi Yoruichi."

Yuzu came to the front door to inspect who the latest guests were.

"Oh, more friends!" she said, smiling at the five new intruders. "And just in time for lunch as well! Good thing I made lots extra food."

"Hey Urahara," said Ichigo. "I forgot to ask you last night, you didn't do anything weird to my body while I was gone, did you?" Ichigo always liked to be sure.

Urahara shook his head, smiling, "Not this time Ichigo, not this time."

"That's good to kn—wait, what do you mean 'not this time'?"

"Everyone give your coats to Ichigo!" announced Urahara, as he dumped his large winter coat into Ichigo's arms and walked into the house.

Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu followed suit.

Once Ichigo had finished finding a place for everyone's coats, he headed back into the living room, to find everyone seated at the table, awaiting lunch. Ichigo took a seat next to Renji and Keigo as the meal was served. He took a look around the table to see that Yoruichi and Tatsuki seemed to be making friends, as did his father and Urahara. If Ichigo didn't know better, he'd swear the two already knew each other. But no, that would be just preposterous. Although he wasn't surprised they got along so well.

"Hey look!" said Keigo, pointing out the window. "It's Afro-san! Let's let him in."

A few of the people in the room gave Keigo a questionable look, as 'Afro-san' was not visible to them. They let the Shinigami in anyway, under the belief that he simply a fragment of Keigo's wild imagination.

Some time after lunch, yet another knock came from the door, and Karin rushed up to get it. She returned almost instantly.

"Ichigo," she puffed. "There is a bunch of weird people at the door…"

"I'll go see then," said Ichigo as he began toward the hallway.

However, the weird people had already let themselves in, and no sooner had he turned for the hallway, Ichigo found himself pulled into a rather enforced embrace by a blonde, crop cut guy with funny teeth.

"Ichigo, my chap! Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, it's you, Shinji. And your friends…"

The remaining Vizards piled into the entertainment area and began mingling.

"It's those weird carollers!" Mizuho realised.

"So it is," sneered Tatsuki.

Shinji went and cowered behind Yumichicka.

"Back so soon from the North Pole?" questioned Tessai.

"We decided it wasn't a good idea," said Hachi.

"It was no fun," said Rose.

"And who would have thought the North Pole would be so cold!" said Mashiro.

"And so here we are," said Shinji. "I hope you don't mind us joining you."

Ichigo shook his head, "Not at all. Everyone else is showing up."

"I know," laughed Orihime. "Whose gonna be next? Some Arrancar?"

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Ishida, as he walked up the hallway.

As soon as he opened the door, a familiar and annoying voice graced his ears.

"Hey, Ichi-"

SLAM!

Ishida slid his body against the closed door.

"Oh come on Ichigo, it's Christmas!"

"I don't care!" said Ishida. "And for the millionth time, it's Ishida, not Ichigo!"

Ishida briefly heard Pesche murmur something to his comrades, before the door swung open with such force, Ishida flew back up the hallway. Pesche, Donochakka and Nel then entered the entertainment area, looking slightly confused.

"So this is where humans live…" said Donochakka, surveying the room.

Nel however, was concentrated on something else.

"ITSYGO!!!" she cried, as the took a running jump into the Substitute Shinigami, and knocking him to the ground.

"Nel!" he said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah," said Nel. "But Aizen has a thankyou card for Ishida for making him a swewing kit! So he sent us to give it!"

"How thoughtful," said Orihime, as Pesche handed Ishida a Christmassy thankyou card depicting a cartoon of all the Espada holding hands and saying 'Thankyou'.

"And guess what, Itsygo!" said Nel excitedly.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Donochakka and Pesche got Nel a kitty for Christmas!" she held up a small ginger cat.

"That's nice of them," said Ichigo, patting Nell on the head.

"And guess what Nel named it?"

"What?"

"Itsygo!"

Ichigo laughed. "I'm honoured, Nel."

The Hueco Mundo crew didn't stay for much longer, as they wished to return home before it became too dark. The Vizards left not long later, along with Urahara's group.

"Well…" said Ichigo, "That was fun."

"We'll have to be heading home soon too," Rukia informed him. "By the way, Captain Ukitake sends his regards."

"Right back at him," said Ichigo.

"Also, he wonders if you can help out next year."

Ichigo laughed. "I really signed up for a lot, didn't I? Well…if nothing else comes up, I guess I will."

"He'd be happy," remarked Rukia. "I'll let him know you said that."

Once everyone had left, and nightfall had come, Ichigo decided to go into the backyard. Once he had, he felt as though he had walked into the past. And why? The garden had been trimmed and tamed, and bright colourful Christmas lights had adorned much of the yard.

"You decorated the yard again," Ichigo said to his father, who was standing nearby.

Isshin nodded. "It had been too long, it was time for a change."

Ichigo smiled. "I'm glad. Mum would be proud."

Isshin smiled in response.

Ichigo sat there for ages, simply watching the lights, as they sparkled and shimmered brightly in the night. Soon it would be a new year, a new season in life, and Ichigo couldn't think of a better way to begin it. Ukitake had been right when he had said all seasons had their own aspects of life. It had been such a hectic month, yet somehow, looking back he had thoroughly enjoyed it all.

* * *

**Charliechick Note: Right! Now all that's needed it the epilogue and we're done! :O I have really enjoyed writing this, and thankyou to all who've supported this story. If you're in the mood for something Christmassy and funny, go to youtube and look up 'Hueco Mundo Christmas Special', which is quite hilarious and inspired some of the Hueco Mundo moments in the story. Although its best to have seen the rest of 'Hueco Mundo Cup' to get the full picture, it's still funny on it's own.**

**The Epilogue will be up in a few hours! Review your thoughts!**

**-Kris**


	18. Epilogue: Like Father, Like Son

**Charliechick Note: Wow, I can't believe I've finished this! It is my longest fanfic as of yet, and on top of that, it's actually finished! I'm a little sad though. It's been so fun to write! This final part is only short however, as it is an epilogue, but it's still important to close the story. Thankyou to everyone who has given feedback in the recent chapters, and throughout the whole story and supporting it by adding it to faves and alerts. I'll save the rest for the credits, so heres the final story chapter! **

* * *

**Epilogue: Like Father, Like Son**

I suppose you may be wondering how the characters lived their lives after Christmas. So lets begin with Grimm-kitty. A various turn of events happened for our beloved Grimmjow shortly after Christmas. On Christmas day, Ulquiorra had been kind enough to give him a vacuum cleaner. That bastard. Much to Grimm's dismay, Tousen had used a permanent Kido spell to attach the drawing Wonderweiss had done to Grimmjow's wall. Grimmjow had tried pulling it, cutting it, ceroing it and various other methods of getting it down, but none had succeeded. The drawing was there to stay.

However, he had a better turn of luck when it came to Aaroniero, who seemed to have gotten over him. Rather, Aaroniero had taken a new liking to Lilynette, who found him outright scary. He insisted on stalking her 24/7, until a very unhappy Starrk confronted him, and actually declared a duel. Knowing that Starrk must have been pretty damn pissed to actually WANT to fight, Aaroniero quickly confessed his undying love for him, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Starrk was less than impressed.

Wonderweiss really took a shine to the dragon flying machine Aizen had made him, and was always seen flying it. Never did he walk anymore.

Ulquiorra soon finished the zombiepowder series Starrk had gotten him, and signed an online petition to get it back, only to realise the author was still working on whatever he'd cancelled zombiepowder for to begin with. In the mean time, Ulquiorra decided to read Fruits Basket. Then Ouran High, Vampire Knight and High School Debut. He had become quite the shojo addict.

Yammy often wore the skinny jeans Ulquiorra had gotten him, much to everyone's distaste.

Nnoitra spent long days and nights talking to the giant dish, convinced that the dish was responding, although no one else could hear it. This caused Hueco Mundo to go into a day of morning for Nnoitra's sanity when the spoon-like Espada announced that he and the dish were eloping.

Ever since their dancing encounter at the Las Noches Christmas party, Halibell and Donochakka had become quite aware of an attraction toward one another, and were rarely seen apart. Nel, Pesche, Bawabawa and Itsygo were often seen spying on them, even in moments they shouldn't have.

Luppi got its sex change, although people were still confused as to what it was. Now, instead of appearing female with a male voice, it appeared male with a female voice. Go figure.

And of course, The Great Aizen was the same as always, only now supplied with a sewing kit. All day long, he'd make cute clothes for his Arrancar and insist on them wearing them. Not many of the Arrancar liked this idea, although it _did_ have its perks…

Outside Hueco Mundo, things were also happening.

Byakuya had his kiddie ride settled into a nice corner of his office. If you happened to walk past at the right time, you could sometimes hear the jovial music playing, as he went for another joy ride. If he were in a particularly good mood, he'd sometimes open up his office and let his officers have a go. It quickly became the most popular thing in Seireitei.

Now supplied with a GPS, one would have thought Kenpachi would have been better with his navigational skills. This however, was not the case, as the GPS only assisted him in becoming more lost.

Old Man Yamamoto's bedroom was a mess again just after New Year. Nobody knew how he did it, or cared particularly. They just didn't want to be to poor soul who had to clean it up.

Rin and Hanatarou's relationship developed rapidly. They had wanted to keep things quiet, but when Yachiru walked in on them doing something slightly PG rated, the whole Seireitei knew within the hour, although few were surprised.

Isane continued her hobby in photography, and made sure to bring a camera with her every time she went to the World of the Living. She seemed to have quite a knack for it, and more often than not, her works were put onto a large canvas to grace the corridors of the 4th.

Ukitake went about his days doing as much of his captain's duties as possible, with the help of his two adoring 3rd seats. He head even organised a Kido training program he was planning to start with Ichigo, and anyone else who could use a good patching up of their Kido. Not pointing any fingers at anyone…

The residents of the World of the Living were all doing quite well too.

Urahara was delighted when Yoruichi announced she'd be spending the greater part of the year in Karakura town with him.

The Vizards came to an agreement of never following Shinji on an expedition again, no matter how close it was. It was probably the best decision they ever made.

And of course, our favourite little ranga elf was doing fine as well. He had adjusted back to his normal, every day life of living as any teenage kid in Karakura Town. Except for the fact that he went of to slay a hollow or two every now and then. Ichigo would be proud to say that the rest of his Christmas break was quite boring and uneventful, except for the little run in he'd had with Urahara on New Year's Eve, but that's a whole different story in itself.

Although Ichigo openly considered the photo Ukitake had gifted him of the two together to be one of the dumbest presents he received to date, he just couldn't bring himself to part with it. In fact, he had it sitting on his desk in quite plain view of everyone who happened to be in his room. So when Isshin was snooping in his son's room on a quiet afternoon sometime in mid-January (while Ichigo was at Kido training), he came across it.

Isshin laughed as he picked up the framed picture of his son in a ridiculous elf outfit, alongside someone who was undoubtedly an old acquaintance.

"So this is what Ichigo was up to last month," pondered Isshin, as a smile crossed his lips, and he remembered doing the same thing years ago. "Like father, like son…"

* * *

**Charliechick Note: And there you have it ;) The Christmas saga of Ichigo's time as Santa's Little Helper. If you have read the entire story, thankyou so very much, I hope you enjoyed it :D I now have to think up for next year, but I guess I have the whole year for that, lol. In a few days time, I will release a credits chapter at the end of this one to acknowledge the people who helped me with this fic, as well as add comments for my faithful reviewers, favers and subscribers, so be sure to get your reviews/faves/subs in for that ;)  
Wow, I just looked at the clock, and it's 12:30, Christmas morning :D So to all my wonderful readers:  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Gesëende Kersfees  
Idah Saidan Wa Sanah Jadidah  
Feliz Navidad  
Boas Festas e Feliz Ano Novo  
Gun Tso Sun Tan'Gung Haw Sun  
Hyvaa joulua  
Joyeux Noel  
Kala Christouyenna!  
Buone Feste Natalizie  
Shinnen omedeto  
Mithag Crithagsigathmithags  
Sung Tan Chuk Ha**

**Or however you want to say it ;) Hope you all have a great holiday and remember: Jesus is the reason for the season!**

_**"Today in the town of David a Saviour has been born to you; he is Christ the Lord."  
- Luke 2:11, the Bible**_

**Until next time! Merry Christmas!**

**-Kris**


	19. Teh Credits!

**Teh Credits!**

Hi everyone, it's me again! With the credits!

Did you all have a good Christmas? I did, I got a new phone. I think the model is Samsung J800, which is a big step up from the Nokia brick of 2002 I had before. But I'm not here to talk about phones; I'm here to say my thankyous and give credits.

Firstly, I'd like to thank my sister, Rhi (Rhirhirhi), who helped me come up with some of the Espada Secret Santa ideas when I first started planing the story. She was also the one who came up with the idea of Ichigo saying 'Aprony-Off!', and gave me few suggestions overall. She recently asked what food they had at Yachiru's tea party in chapter 13. I'm not too sure, but I think Yachiru went to Orihime for her catering. Need I say more?

I would also like to thank my friend Razz (rachi-kun) for checking over some of the chapters before I posted them. I got the idea of the carolling Vizards from her truth or dare, where they kept breaking out into Christmas songs on one particular chapter, when it wasn't even close to Christmas.

I would like to thank everyone else as well. All fanfic authors love getting feedback and reviews, so I would like to thank all the people who took a couple of moments out of their time to review this story.

**My wonderful reviewers:**

Azelf1717 (reviewed pretty much every chapter, ty heaps ;)), Rhirhirhi, Anonymous, DreamerAngel17, Anonymous Hearts, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, I dont have one sorry, moronqueen, riverdaleswhiteflash, deAvaric, iEaTNekkozzz, superkim111, Captain Shinji, BookWormie123, phoenixandashes, Sakura Otome, Something, raezura, wishes of falling stars, rachi-kun, SingBenihime, Begoshi, amethyst ichigo and Mysticerzengel.

Also to all the people who faved and alerted. Getting faves and alerts is always good, lets me know I must be doing something right :)

**Favers and Alerts:**

AMY S-la, amethyst ichigo, AnimeAngel162, Anonymous Hearts, Azelf1717, Begoshi, BelieveInDreams, bobbinbird, BookWormie123, Captain Shinji, cherryblossam rocks93, cvlv10555, deAvaric, DreamerAngel17, fallendestinyxx, HaremBishie, idontseepenguins, Kyliwolf, Mungetsu, Mysticerzengel, Oborochann339, oldercousin, Pharoahatem, phoenixandashes, raezura, Rhirhirhi, riverdaleswhiteflash, Sakura Otome, scorpio113, SingBenihime, Soi Fon1, Thunder Claw03, zekk380 and xxxburningeyes13xxx.

I'm glad you all enjoyed it and liked how I included lots of the characters ;) There were a few I didn't get around to adding though, such as a few of Ichigo's other classmates and Don Kenoji. I meant to add Kenoji, but it didn't end up happening :P ah well… There's always next year…

Over the next few days I plan on updating and completing a number of unfinished works of mine. And then I have a few more little muses and ideas for the new year, hehehe.

On a final note, I will be continuously fine tuning this story and renewing it each year around Christmas time, so more people can read it on the season ;)

Again thankyou to everybody who has read this story, and I'll see you around ;)

Happy New Year!

-Kris


	20. Omake and Notice

**Omake and Notice**

**Notice: Hey guys! I can't believe its Christmas again, and this story has been around for a whole year. I would be happy to say that a sequel would be coming this year. However, I have been really busy with school work, out of the country twice and haven't had the time. However, I have made a proper plan and it wont go to waste. UCDS will return next year when I have finished with school and can spend time on it. Until then, enjoy this omake and Merry Christmas!**

**Omake – Never Bet With Gin Ichimaru**

Aizen sat on his throne, smiling. It was all he had been doing all day, and it was beginning to creep some of the Arrancar out.

"Someone should approach him…" Grimmjow said.

"I'm not doing it," said Starrk, more out of laziness than anything else.

"No way I'm going in there…not with him smiling like that," shuddered Nnoitra.

"Lets make Ulquiorra do it," said Szayel, and the others nodded. It was time to find Ulquiorra.

"He's probably in his quarters," Halibell said when they asked her his whereabouts.

"To Ulquiorra's room!" Grimmjow declared loudly, leading the other Espada to the dwelling of the quarto.

However, few had ventured into Ulquiorra's domain before, none of whom were gathered in the current group of Espada.

"I think Wonderweiss knows where he lives…" suggested Nnoitra. "He does his laundry for him and goes there once a week."

"Find Wonderweiss!" declared Grimmjow.

Wonderweiss was easy to find, as he was always where Tousen was, which was usually somewhere around his quarters. Everyone knew where Tousen lived, as when it came to egging and toilet papering, Tousen's place was usually first on the list.

"We need to borrow Wonderweiss for a bit," Grimmjow said, when Tousen came to meet them outside his quarters. "Its an emergency."

"I don't trust you," Tousen whined.

"But we need to find out where Ulquiorra lives," Szayel said.

Wonderweiss came to the door. "Uuaah…" he said, pointing up the hall. "Bahhh…urahhh…wahhhrah…"

"Uhh…" said Starrk. "What?"

"Up the hall, fifth left exit and three doors down," Tousen translated.

"Thanks," Grimmjow said, surprised that Tousen had proved useful. "Lets go, men."

And they were up the hall, following Wonderweiss' directions.

However, when they finally reached their destination they found that Ulquiorra was not home. Instead, a note was left on the door.

_Dear Yammy, Wonderweiss or anyone who wishes to come along and bother me._

_I have gone to the human world for the day._

_Please do not follow me._

_You just might regret it._

_-Ulquiorra_

"Ahahahaha, he's trying to be intimidating," laughed Nnoitra.

"Lets go and bother him," said Grimmjow. "Then we'll bring him back so he can find out why Aizen's acting weird."

"Yes. We will," Szayel said as he opened a garganta and the four of them entered the human world.

* * *

Gin entered the throne room, in which Aizen was still sitting, smiling.

"Gin…" Aizen spoke, smiling. "That girl…was really pretty…"

"Umm…Aizen-sama," Gin said, laughing. "I think there is something you should know…"

"Okay, now we're in the Human World," Grimmjow said, announcing the obvious. "Find Ulquiorra!"

In his enthusiasm however, he did not watch where he was going, abruptly running into someone. "Oh, sorry miss," he said, offering a hand to help the girl up.

The girl looked up at him, and Grimmjow and the others gasped.

"Ul-Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow stuttered, backing away as the other Espada stood. "When did you get so…pretty?"

It was true. Ulqui's hair was prettier and shinier that ever. And very long as well, the same length as it was in his resureccion, and had a red bow in it. He was wearing a stunning red corset and miniskirt as well, just like a little Santa girl dress. If you did not know Ulquiorra, you would have sworn he was a girl.

"What…are you four doing here…?" he asked, shivering as the snow fell around him.

"Ummm…" began Nnoitra. "We were just…looking for you…"

"Well…" Ulquiorra said, almost smiling. "I suggest…you never speak of this amongst your selves or anyone else…and…YOU GET OUT OF HERE!"

Quickly, the four other Espada jumped inside the garganta, leaving the cross-dressing Ulquiorra in peace.

* * *

"So you're meaning to tell me…that that pretty girl walking through the halls this morning was Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

Gin nodded and Aizen sighed.

"Don't worry though, Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra didn't do it out of choice," said Gin. "He lost a bet to me. That's all."

Aizen sighed in relief. "He should know better than to bet with you."

Gin shrugged. "Oh well. Although he _does_ make a very pretty girl."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Human World…

"Hey, miss…" Keigo said in his sexiest voice, tossing his hair as he did so. "Are you a remote control? 'Cause you're turning me on…"

"Get. Away from me…" a very disgruntled Ulquiorra spoke.

Ichigo looked over in surprise.

"Hey, isn't that Ulquiorra?" Renji asked him.

_Oh FML…_This was not a good day for Ulquiorra.


End file.
